Legacy of the Legend
by chelseabsb93
Summary: Could it be true? Is the most infamous myth at CRU about to become reality? Set 20 years after the finale. review please
1. Chapter 1

One drunken hook up was all that remained of their fairytale relationship. Twenty years ago they both thought they'd be together forever, but after that night, Casey found love with an old flame in California, leaving Cappie and his unchanging ways behind in DC. She thought she had gotten rid of him permanently, that is until that little pink plus sign told her differently. When she told Max the two decided they wouldn't tell Cappie about his child, and that Max would be the only father this child would ever know. Now 18 years later, they are happier than they've ever been. Carson, their perfect son, was anxiously waiting for his college acceptance letters.

"Still no mail Cars?" Max asked, also anxiously waiting to see which Ivy League school his boy would be attending.

"Not yet." Carson replied.

"Well you've got football practice in 20 minutes. How about you go get ready and go to practice, and if any college letters come in the mail, I'll call you." Max responded, trying to calm his son's nerves.

"Thanks dad." Carson said as he ran to his room to change.

Moments later, he emerged from his room wearing his dark green and white football uniform, his helmet in one hand, his dufflebag in the other.

"All set. I'll see you guys later." He said to his parents as he ran out the door.

At practice, Carson was working hard on his passing. Even though he was quarterback, he still needed to show scouts that he was a team player.

"Nice pass Carson!" His coach yelled down the field. Carson continued to throw amazing passes for another hour before coach had the team do drills and run a few plays. By the end of practice, the whole team felt confident they would win the game on Friday.

After practice, Carson checked his phone while he was in the locker room getting changed to see if his dad called. He opened his phone to not a call, but a text.

**_Call home…college letters_ _came_** was all it said. He immediately put his jersey and pads away and dialed home.

"Dad!" Carson exclaimed into the phone.

"Yeah, son. You got my text?" Max asked.

"Just now. Who sent me letters?" Carson desperately wanted to know.

"You got letters from Harvard and Yale, as well as Columbia." Max replied.

"Good or bad?" Carson asked.

"I'll let you find out on your own. I know how excited I was to open all my college letters."

"Thanks dad. Any other letters?"

"Well you got one from my alma mater, Cal-Tech. And it looks like you also got one from…" Max paused when he read the return address on the envelope.

"From who?" Carson demanded.

"Cyprus Rhodes." Max said in disbelief.

"Really?" Carson asked excitedly.

"Yeah." Max was still in shock. "I'll let you read all of them when you get home."

"Ok dad, I'll be home soon." Carson said as he got in his car to leave school. "Bye."

"Bye." Max replied as he hung up the phone. Just then Casey walked into the room.

"Telling Carson about his letters I see." Casey said as she picked up the stack of envelopes.

"Yeah." He replied. Casey could tell something wasn't right.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

He took the letter he was staring at and handed it to his wife. When she saw who it was from she became just as shocked as her husband.

"We knew this might happen." Casey said.

"The question is what do we do about it?" Max asked.

"We'll just have to let our son read all of the letters before we jump to any conclusions."

"Sounds like a plan." Max said, leaning in to kiss his beautiful wife. Their kiss was unfortunately cut short by the slam of a door and a dufflebag being thrown across the room as their son ran to the kitchen to open all of his letters.


	2. Chapter 2

Carson tore through each envelope like his life depended on it, which in a sense it did. These envelopes would determine what school he went to, and thus his future. Harvard was the first to be opened.

"Dear Carson, we are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Harvard University." Carson read aloud to his parents.

"Oh my baby's first college acceptance letter!" Casey gushed.

"Moooom!" Carson became embarrassed.

"Open another one!" Max excitedly demanded.

"Ok." Carson said, picking up another letter. He read the same phrase in Yale's letter, and in Columbia's.

"3 for 3! That's my boy!" Max laughed. "Let's see if Cal-Tech agrees with the other schools."

Carson read the first word and immediately knew the answer.

"Congratulations Carson on being accepted into the prestigious California Polytechnical Institute."

Max ran and hugged his son. He was so happy that his son had been accepted into his alma mater. After the hug, Carson looked concerned.

"Where's my letter from Cyprus?"

"Right here." Casey said, handing him the letter. "I didn't even know you applied."

"Well I figured if you, Uncle Rusty, and Aunt Ashleigh all graduated from there, then it must be a good school." He said, getting more excited when he read of his acceptance. This acceptance was the one Max and Casey had been dreading.

"It seems like you have a choice to make, son." Max said.

"He's right Cars." Casey added, "You can't go to every school you get accepted to."

Over the next few months he got even more acceptance letters, as well as a few rejections. Finally he made a big decision that narrowed down his college choices; his major.

He decided to break the news to his father first.

He walked out of his room to see his dad watching tv in the living room.

"Hey dad. Can we talk?" Carson said, joining his father on the couch.

"Sure. About what?"

"College."

"Oh did you make any decisions about where you want to go?" Max asked.

"That's actually part of what I wanted to tell you."

"And the other part?"

"I've decided on a major." Carson stated.

"Oh good." Max smiled. "What did you pick? Medicine, Engineering, a concentration in polymers perhaps."

"History." Carson said.

"Oh, I see." Max was slightly disappointed. "But that means you won't be going to Cal-Tech."

"I know, and I know you're disappointed, but to be totally honest, I was never into science like you were. Sure I got great grades in it, but I didn't enjoy it like I enjoy History."

"It's alright Carson. I'm just happy you found something that you're truly passionate about." Max comforted his son. "You'll make a great historian, or teacher, or whatever you want to be."

"Thanks dad."

"So now that you have a major, it should be easier to pick schools." Max said.

"Actually I've narrowed it down to a few really good ones." Carson said.

"Really? Which ones?" Max wanted to know.

"Quinnipiac, Columbia, Penn State, Manhattanville, Fullerton, and Cyprus Rhodes."

"A lot of those schools don't sound like they are in California." Max joked.

"Fullerton is." Carson laughed. "Quinnipiac is in Connecticut. Columbia and Manhattanville are both in New York. Penn State is obviously in Pennsylvania, and of course you know CRU is in Ohio."

"So it sounds like you're trying to get away from home." Max chuckled.

"Not really. I just thought those schools had really good history programs." Carson smiled.

"I know. I want you at the best school possible, but you know your mother."

"Yeah." Carson laughed. "If she had it her way I'd stay home until she died. You think you can tell her for me?"

"I'll try. I don't know how well I'll do, but I'll do my best." Max said.

"Thanks dad." Carson said, giving his father a hug. "Good night."

"Night son." Max said as Carson left to go to his room.


	3. Chapter 3

Max and Casey sat in bed watching tv, reflecting on their lives.

"Our son made a pretty big decision today." Max said, turning to face his beautiful wife.

"He's been making a lot of big decisions lately, what did he decide this time?" Casey asked.

"He decided not to follow in his father's footsteps." Max said, lowering his head in slight disappointment.

"Oh, honey. Don't take it the wrong way. He still loves you and wants to make you proud." Casey said, trying to cheer up her husband.

"I'll always be proud of him. It's just going to be harder to relate to him or help him with school stuff now. We're going to be in two different academic worlds." Max continued.

"Why am I getting the feeling this is about more than him not going to Cal-Tech."

"Carson wants to be a history major." Max said.

"Oh…I see." Casey now looked more concerned. "And what did you tell him."

"I told him I would support him no matter what. I also said he would be a great historian or teacher or explorer, or whatever the hell he wants to do that's history related." Max explained.

Casey seemed a little calmer. "He will be great, because he was raised by a great man." She leaned over and kissed him.

"Thanks baby." He kissed her back. "Maybe it'll be a good thing. I'll be able to look at a whole new bunch of schools with all new programs. It'll be a learning experience for the both of us."

"Yes it will." Casey slid into Max's arms.

"It's just going to be weird not having him close to home." Max said.

Casey began to look concerned again. "What are you talking about?"

"Most of the schools he picked out are on the east coast." Max sighed.

"Well then…maybe he won't get accepted." Casey tried to find the bright side.

"Those are the schools that he did get accepted to."

"Oh." Casey sighed. "Well how far east are we talking?"

"New York, Connecticut, and Pennsylvania are the farthest."

"No kidding. I think New York is as far as you can get." Casey complained.

"And this is why he wanted me to tell you." Max said jokingly.

"Just because I don't want my baby boy leaving."

"Case, that was ok when he was nine and went to sleep away camp; but he's 18 now. You need to let him grow up and actually use all the good things that you taught him." Max wrapped his arms around Casey even tighter. "And who knows, maybe he'll decide to go somewhere closer to home."

"I hope your right." Casey said as she snuggled into Max, falling asleep against his chest.

* * *

><p>A few weeks later, the Tyler family was having their usual Sunday breakfast. Casey and Max were a lot more accepting of Carson going out of California to school, but they were not expecting what he was about to say.<p>

"Mom, dad; I know you guys have been really accepting about me leaving California, and I know the separation will be hard on all of us." Carson began.

"Where you going with this, buddy?" Max asked.

"I've decided to go to a school that will feel like my home away from home; a place that I can have a connection to."

Max and Casey were in shock over the next phrase to enter the room. "I'm going to CRU."

After sitting in silence for a few minutes, Casey finally spoke up. "Honey, you don't have to go to a school just to feel close to us. We'll always be with you; you know that."

"I know, but CRU makes sense. Four of my family members went there; three of which got exceptional degrees from the university. They also have one of the best history programs in the country; and dad, you said it yourself; you want me at the best school possible." Carson explained.

Max and Casey stared at each other and realized they couldn't stop him. In the fall, he would be headed to CRU, and neither of them could do anything about it.


	4. Chapter 4

"Well, here we are." Casey said, pulling up in front of a large building.

"You ready." Max said to his son.

"Absolutely." Carson smiled; he had never been more ready for anything in his life.

The three got out of the car and started taking all of Carson's belongings up to his dorm. When they got there, another guy was doing the same with his family.

"Hey!" The kid walked over and introduced himself. "I'm Seth."

"Carson." Carson replied, shaking his hand.

"Where you from?" Seth asked, still unpacking.

"California. You?" Carson replied, beginning to unpack while his parents got the rest of his stuff.

"Florida." Seth laughed.

"Ah, so they've got a couple of beach boys living together." Carson joked.

Both Seth's and Carson's parents came back in to see the boys laughing and joking around.

"Sounds like you guys are all set." Max said.

"And it already looks like a typical guy's dorm." Seth's dad laughed.

The men hugged their sons goodbye, each saying how proud they were of them. It was then the moms' turn.

"You know I don't want to let you go." Casey said.

"I know; but just think, I'm at your alma mater; so it'll be like having a piece of you with me every day." Carson said, hugging his mom.

"And what about me? You get my school; what do I get?" Casey jokingly complained.

"You get my room and all my crap that I left home." Carson laughed. "And you also get parents weekend and alumni week. Most parents don't get to spend that much time at their kid's school."

"Yeah, yeah." Casey pouted. "I'm still going to miss you."

"Yeah, but you'll be back." Carson smiled, hugging his mother goodbye. Soon the room was empty except for tons of boxes and two guys ready to make their mark on the world.

As the two finished unpacking, they got to know each other better.

"So this is your mom's alma mater." Seth said.

"Yup; class of 2011. She majored in law. This is actually where she met my dad." Carson explained.

"Really? He doesn't look like a Titan to me."

"He was only here for one semester. Then he went to Cal-Tech for engineering." Carson continued.

"A lawyer and an engineer; you've got big shoes to fill my friend." Seth laughed, chilling back on his bed.

"A little, but the interesting thing is, I'm not going to school for law or engineering." Carson added.

"I know. History major." Seth said.

"Wait, how'd you-" Then Carson realized, "History floor."

"Yup. I'm doing a concentration in museum studies."

"Sounds cool." Carson said, unpacking his football.

"You play?" Seth asked.

"Yeah, I'm a Titan recruit."

"Nice man." Seth said, high fiving Carson. "Hey what are you doing tonight?"

"I don't know, probably finishing unpacking and then checking out the sports center. Why?"

"Well I was going to rush. You should totally come with me." Seth said.

"Sounds like fun. What time?"

"Starts at 8."

"Cool. I'll go." Carson told Seth as Seth left to grab a drink.

"Football, Frat parties, and an awesome roommate. College is going to be great." Carson thought to himself.


	5. Chapter 5

Later that night, Seth and Carson met up with a bunch of other freshman at the start of Greek Row. They could feel the excitement as the guys and girls were split, and the large mobs of kids were broken up into smaller, more manageable groups.

"You guys ready?" An upperclassman asked Carson and Seth's group.

The whole group cheered as they were led down Greek Row.

"First up; Lambda Sigma Omega."

The dozen or so freshmen walked into the house and were greeted by muscular men in suits.

"Welcome to Lambda Sig. I'm Justin; rush chair." One of the suited men said. "Our house is heavily sports driven. Be sure to tell any of the actives any sport you play during your conversations. Good luck."

The guys made their way around the room, talking to as many actives as possible.

"Hi, I'm Lance. Lambda Sig Junior; and you are?" Lance said, looking at both Seth and Carson.

"Seth Markson. History major from Florida." Seth said.

"Carson Tyler. Also a history major and a Titans football recruit." Carson said, shaking Lance's hand.

"Football huh…you'll make a fine addition to the house." Lance said.

A few minutes later, the boys moved onto the next house. Here they found more guys in suits, but these one were much less built.

"I'm Michael. Welcome to Omega Chi Delta." One of the tall preppy guys said.

Seth immediately walked over to one of the actives, followed closely by Carson.

"Hello, I'm Jake. I'm a sophomore here at Omega Chi."

"Hi Jake, I'm Seth…Seth Markson; history major and graduated top of my class at Orlando High School." Seth said, seeming much more comfortable here than Carson was.

"Very nice to meet you, Seth." Jake said, shaking his hand. "And who is your friend here?"

"Oh, I'm Carson…Carson Tyler." Carson said nervously. As the conversation continued, Seth felt more and more comfortable, but Carson soon realized Omega Chi was not the place for him.

The group left, and went to a few more houses, none that really struck Carson's or Seth's fancy. That was until; they got to the run down house at the end of the row.

"Ok, you guys have fun." The group's upperclassman leader said as he ran away. The group was extremely creeped out, and soon got more than they bargained for.

They walked into a pitch black house, still not knowing what was going to happen next. A creepy guy stood above them, holding a cleaver. Finally, he spoke.

"I'm Jack Penn; rush chair." He said, dropping the cleaver into the floor below. "Oops."

Before he could continue, three of the guys ran out of the building as fast as they could. The rest were too shocked to even move.

"Now, how many of you know about us and our reputation? If you do, raise your hand." Jack said, making his way down the stairs towards the group. All but four raised their hands.

"Alright, everyone with your hand up, get out." Jack said. As they all left, the four remaining guys started getting really nervous.

"You four, come with me." Jack ushered them towards the door with the cleaver. They all thought they were going to die until Jack gave the all clear, exposing them to the crazy party going on in the backyard. Carson and Seth immediately felt at home.

The other two guys grabbed drinks while Seth and Carson took it all in. They were soon taken out of their trance by a drunk guy grabbing them and dragging them into the mix.

"Yooo, I'm Dalmation. Kappa Tau president. Sorry for scaring you, but if you learn anything about KT it's that tradition is very important. Almost as important as parties." The drunk guy laughed, slurring his words.

He walked them over to a few other actives. "Hey guys, we've got a couple of newbies here."

As soon as the actives laid eyes on him, they were all shocked.

"The myth; it's true." One active said.

"He exists." Another added.

Seth and Carson had no clue what they were talking about, but they kept enjoying the party. At one point, Seth saw Jack sneaking out of one of the rooms upstairs.

"Hey Cars, what do you think is up there?" Seth asked, pointing to the room Jack just snuck out of.

"I don't know. Probably some Kappa Tau secret room; or it could be just the hook up room." Carson answered. "Either way, let's check it out."

The two boys looked around to see if anyone was there. Once the coast was clear, the two ran upstairs towards the secret room.


	6. Chapter 6

As soon as the boys opened the door, they were surprised by what they saw.

"Wow. Didn't think the Kappa Tau's were this nostalgic." Seth said as they stared around the room. "Hey there's the cleaver Jack had!"

"What's it doing in here?" Carson asked, following Seth over to the cleaver.

"Looks like it belongs to this guy." Seth said, pointing to a picture of a KT above where the cleaver was.

"Wade Matthews. Rush Chair 2007-2008." Carson read off the plaque below the picture.

"You think that's what Dalmatian meant by tradition." Seth said as he kept looking through all the stuff.

"Maybe." Carson saw a picture of his uncle. "Hey look. Uncle Rusty was a Kappa Tau."

Seth walked over to a separate wall with only three pictures on it. "Hey Cars, this guy kind of looks like you."

"Well he's my uncle, so of course he would."

"No, not that guy; this guy." Seth said, showing Carson the picture of Cappie.

"Eh, I guess. I look like that Spidey kid too. Guess that means I'm meant to be a KT." Carson laughed. Just then, they heard someone coming.

"Hey what are you doing in here?" One of the actives yelled.

"Uhm." Is all Seth could say before making his escape out the window, safely landing in the bouncy house in the backyard.

"You're coming with me!" The active continued, pulling Carson by the shirt out of the room and back downstairs. He brought him to the group of actives standing by the bar. "Look who I found snooping around upstairs."

Dalmatian and Jack were the first to step up to Carson.

"A rushee that doesn't listen to directions. What's your name?" Dalmatian asked.

"Carson, and if you don't mind me asking, what directions?" Carson asked nervously.

"Did you not here what I told you before you got into the party, Carson?" Jack asked.

"I was a little too freaked out to pay attention." Carson replied.

"So you don't listen to directions." Jack said.

"Neither does this guy." Another active said, dragging Seth over next to Carson. "I asked why he was jumping out the window but all he told me was that his name was Seth Markson and he graduated top of his class."

"So there are two of them." Dalmatian creepily laughed. "You know what we do to guys who don't listen to directions?"

Carson and Seth both panicked when Dalmatian reached into his pocket. They closed their eyes, expecting the worst. They felt a slap on their foreheads, and soon opened their eyes to see that they weren't dead; but they did have blue sticky notes in their face.

"Welcome to Kappa Tau." All the actives laughed as they walked away. The boys pulled the notes of their foreheads, and felt like idiots as soon as they read them.

"Seth. You're a Kappa Tau. Dalmatian." Seth read aloud. Carson read the same thing.

"Can you believe they did all this just to bid us?" Carson laughed as they left the party, headed back to their dorms.

"At least we can say we had an interesting rush night." Seth laughed, knowing all too well that tonight was just the beginning.


	7. Chapter 7

Classes started the next day. Carson and Seth were excited to get their academic lives started.

"We've got US History 101 in 15 minutes. Hurry up dude." Carson yelled, not wanting to be late to his first college class.

"Just let me find my watch." Seth said.

"It's on your desk, where you left it." Carson replied, grabbing his backpack off his bed.

Seth put on his watch, grabbed his bag, and started heading out the door. "All set; let's go."

The two managed to get to class with five minutes to spare. They found a few seats near the front and started to get settled.

"Hey, I'm Conner." The boy sitting next to them said.

"Seth, hi." Seth said.

"What's up?" Carson added.

"You guys look familiar." Conner said.

"Really?" Carson said.

"You from either Cali or Florida?" Seth asked.

"Nope. Maine." Conner then realized how he knew them. "Wait a minute. I do know you guys. You were at the KT secret rush party."

"Oh yeah." Seth laughed. "Fun night."

"Yeah, until we almost died for not following directions." Carson added.

"Ah, that's the Kappa Tau way." Conner said, pulling a poptart out of his bag. "Poptart?" He offered the guys.

"No thanks." Carson and Seth said in unison as the teacher walked in.

As soon as Carson saw the professor, he could tell it was going to be a great class.

"Hello class, I'm professor Ravens-Seger. Welcome to US 101. This class is designed to give you an overview of American History and to look at all the awesome, and not so awesome, things that have happened in this country. If you find this class enjoyable, feel free to take the upper level US classes, or any other history classes throughout your next four years at this fine university." Professor Ravens-Seger said. He spent the next hour talking in detail about what would be covered in his class, along with all the major projects that would be assigned over the course of the semester.

After US 101, Seth left to go to Algebra, while Carson made his way over to English. This class was much less full than his history class, but it was still early. By the time class was scheduled to start, there were only a few empty seats.

His professor walked in, and immediately put some music on. This was a nice change of pace from high school, where any kind of outside noise was considered highly distractive.

"Everybody, welcome to English 101. Instead of blabbing on about what is expected of you and what I'll be teaching, we're going to use today to get to know each other. Being a freshman in college isn't easy; knowing some of the people in your classes might make it a little better." The professor continued, "I'm Professor Benson, but you can call me Mr. B, or just use my first name, Mike. Now I want all of you to form groups with the four or five people around you."

The class did as they were told, getting into groups of four or five, making sure nobody got left out.

"Alright, now that you're in your groups, let's play a little game." Mr. Benson said. "I want you guys, as a group, to come up with a story of your lives. You must incorporate everyone in the group into one cohesive story. Don't just make four separate stories and say they are separate chapters of the class novel. One story; got it."

Moments later, the groups started busily working.

"So, we should probably come up with characters first. So what are your names?" The bubbly girl in front of Carson asked. "I'm Maddie."

"Hey, my little sister's name is Maddie." Carson laughed. "I'm Carson."

"Really? I have a brother named Carson." Maddie smiled.

"You're kidding."

"Yeah," Maddie giggled, "but I still think the names are cute together."

"Ok, so we've Maddie and Carson." Carson continued, "Who else we got?"

"Drew." The boy next to Carson said.

"Jessica." Another group member added.

"Lance." The final member said.

"What about descriptions of the characters?" Jessica asked.

"Good idea; you start. What is Jessica like?" Drew asked.

"Well." She began, "I'm a poli-sci major from New York. I love living there, but I came here for a break from the crazy city life."

"City girl; I like it. Who's next?" Drew continued.

"I'll go." Maddie said. "I'm a New England girl. Born and raised in Massachusetts. I'm an English major and am officially a part of the number one sorority on campus."

"Wow; a ZBZ girl. Sounds like we'll be spending a lot of time together." Carson said. He decided to go next. "I'm a California beach boy. Graduated top of my class in high school, and was the school's football captain and QB. Now I'm a Titan, and a Kappa Tau."

"Wow; a golden boy and a KT. You're sure you're not an Omega Chi?" Maddie asked.

"Nope, Kappa Tau; born and raised. My uncle was a KT and my mom and aunt were ZBZ's. I pretty much belong here." Carson smiled.

After class, Drew handed in the story as Maddie and Carson made their way outside, talking about their college lives and rush.

"So golden boy; I'll see you in class." Maddie said.

"If I don't see you at a mixer first." Carson said as he walked away, headed to his next class.


	8. Chapter 8

After a week's worth of interesting classes, it was time for Kappa Tau's first pledge meeting.

"Pledges, you're here early." Dalmatian said.

"Just wanted to make sure we weren't late for our first meeting." Carson said.

"What will we be doing at said meeting?" Seth asked.

"You'll find out once all the pledges get here." Dalmatian replied. "Just wait here for further instructions."

The boys waited for about twenty minutes until the others showed up. Once they were all waiting in the foyer, Dalmatian showed up with another active.

"Ladies," he said, "This is Diesel. He's going to be your pledge educator." He looked over to Diesel, "They're all yours."

"You heard him ladies. Your asses are mine. Follow me." Diesel brought the group of pledges upstairs to the secret room. Once inside, he directed them to sit on the chairs set up in front of the podium in the room. He stood at the podium and began his speech.

"Now, there are some of you here that have seen this room before." He said, glaring at Seth and Carson. "As for the rest of you, this is the alumni room. This room began as a pledge project and has been added to over the years. Every member of Kappa Tau from then until now is in this room, along with an artifact that best represents them. Someday, your pictures will be on these walls, right next to your alumni brethren."

"So why are we in here?" Conner asked, eating a Poptart.

"First, there is no eating in this sacred place. Second, this is the place where we assign you your big brothers, your pledge project, and your alumni projects. This is where most of the magic happens."

All the pledges looked at him oddly.

"Not that kind of magic." Diesel smirked, "Although one of our legends certainly knew a lot about that."

"Legends? Are those like Legacies?" A pledge asked.

"Not at all pledge." Diesel stepped out from the podium and moved it to the corner of the room. Now all the pledges could see the wall with only three pictures on it. "This is the wall of legends. Each person on this wall is extremely famous, or infamous, for something in this very house. Some of you will get the chance to learn what made them legends in your alumni projects. But first things first, it's time for you to meet your big brothers."

The pledges all smiled from ear to ear. They couldn't wait to see if they got matched up with their first picks.

"When I read your name, please step forward." Diesel said, taking a sheet of paper off the podium.

"Pledge Robert." One of the pledges stood up next to Diesel. "Meet your big brother, Sandbox." A hippie haired beach bum walked in and hugged Rob, who was thrilled to get Sandbox as his big brother.

"Pledge Matthew." Another pledge walked up as Robert and Sandbox moved aside. "Your big bro is Popsicle." This active was more clean cut, and looked like he lived at the gym. When the two hugged, Popsicle swung Matthew around, making him laugh.

"Pledge Carson." Carson joined Diesel in the front of the room. "Now I know how you love scary things." Diesel laughed, "So this is a match made in heaven. Meet big brother Frankenstein." An active with short spikey green hair walked up. Carson saw the lip ring and the guy liner and knew his big bro was going to be a great guy.

A few more pledges got their big brothers, including Conner, who was paired with rush chair Jack, aka Shakespeare.

"Last but not least, Pledge Seth." Seth stood up, still excited because his first pick was still available. "Now Seth, we know how you're not good at following directions, so maybe your big brother can help you out." Almost instantly, Dalmatian walked into the room.

"Hey little bro." Dalmatian laughed; high fiving Seth. Seth immediately jumped on him like a little kid. He was super excited to have his number one pick as his big brother, especially since his number one was the president.

Diesel finished his speech. "Your big brothers will be your family. These men will be your guides through your college lives, acting not only as helpers, but confidants. Use these bonds to your advantage. I, as pledge educator, will teach you all about Kappa Tau and how to be the best KT; but it will be your brothers that will teach you how to fit in in college, and how to be the best at being YOU."


	9. Chapter 9

"Hey, I have a question?" Conner asked.

"Does it have to do with Kappa Tau history, pledge?" Diesel asked.

"Sort of. Are we getting nicknames, or is that strictly an active thing."

"Nicknames are earned, not given. By the end of your pledging, each of you will have a nickname that perfectly describes you." Diesel answered.

The next day, all the actives were chilling in the backyard; ordering around the pledges like dogs.

"Pledge Bob. My cup is empty." Shakespeare said, shaking his cup in Robert's face.

"More twisted tea sir?" Robert asked, wearing a skimpy little waitress outfit.

"Why thank you pledge." Shakespeare looked over at Conner, who was wearing a French maid outfit. "I want to see that beer pong table shine, pledge!"

Diesel, Dalmatian, and Frankenstein found chairs next to Shakespeare.

"How's the pledge educating going Diesel?" Shakespeare asked.

"Actually we have something to show you." Diesel said, "Pledges, front and center."

The remaining pledges walked out onto the back porch of the KT house, each wearing a different style of formal gown.

"Now since fall formal is only about two months away, we figured we'd get an early start on dress shopping. That way, once we get dates, we can give them the dresses that match what we're wearing." Frankenstein said.

"Ah, finally the girls have to match the guys. I love it." Diesel said.

Each pledge walked down the short stairway, twirled in front of the four actives, and then proceeded back up the stairs to rejoin the group on the porch. Once every pledge modeled their dress, the actives each picked the dress they wanted.

"Pledge Seth's dress is very sexy. It makes a statement. I'll take it." Marco said, pulling Seth forward. He was wearing a dark green strapless gown with an angled cut bottom, exposing his entire right leg.

"I'll take Conner's. It's perfect for someone with a bubbly personality." Bandit said. Conner was wearing a hot pink short dress that was covered in glitter.

"I think Carson's will be perfect for my girlfriend." Popsicle said. "It's simple, elegant, and most importantly, it's Titan blue."

"Golden boy does it again." Diesel said. "Do you know how impossible it is for Popsicle to find a dress for his girlfriend?"

Carson felt pleased that he was able to do something nice for his brothers, even though it wasn't his big brother that chose the dress. His big brother chose Dylan's, an edgy short black dress.

Classes resumed on Monday, and Carson couldn't wait to tell his English friends all about his weekend.

"Hey golden boy." Maddie cutely said, grabbing her seat in front of Carson.

"Hey." He smiled back. "How was your weekend?"

"Pretty good. They had a pledge lock in at ZBZ after our first meeting. I was able to bond with my big sis over American Pie and mint ice cream." Maddie replied. "How was yours?"

"We had our first meeting too. I met my big brother. His name's Frankenstein and he's been totally awesome. I also helped my brothers pick out dresses for their dates for formal."

"Hazing tactic?" Drew asked as he joined them.

"Pretty much, but it was so worth it. I was able to help the guy that no other pledge was able to help before. And now on Friday the actives are assigning us our alumni projects." Carson continued.

"Alumni projects?" Drew asked.

"That's all they said. I guess I'll find out on Friday" Carson laughed as class began.


	10. Chapter 10

The pledges all gathered in the alumni room, waiting for Diesel to start the meeting. When he finally arrived, all the pledges took their seats.

"Sorry I'm late. Nap time took longer than expected." Diesel said. "I can see you all made it through your first few weeks of college, and Kappa Tau. You are on your way my friends. At one point, everyone you see on these walls was in the exact same position you're in now. This is why I would like to take this opportunity to assign to you your alumni projects."

He continued to explain the project, "Each of you will be given an alumni big brother. You will research them and get to know them the same way you're getting to know your big brothers in the house. When your alumni brother comes back for the alumni events, they will be looking to you as their eyes and ears of what has been going on here at Kappa Tau, and at CRU."

"Wait. There are more alums than there are of us. What about the others?" A pledge asked.

"Those ones have already been taken care of by current actives during their alumni projects." Diesel said. "Let's get started. First up, pledge Drake."

Nobody answered. All the pledges looked around. "Pledge Drake?" Diesel repeated, also looking for the boy. "Where is he? Class perhaps."

"I just texted his roommate who said he was sleeping." Robert said.

"Sleeping? I've heard of KT's napping but that's a little much." Diesel said.

"Maybe he's resting up before class." Shakespeare said.

Diesel looked at him confused.

"That kid is weird. I was walking home from Dobler's drunk at like 3 in the morning one night, and he was wide awake and said he was just getting out of class. He's never around during the day, and when he is he's always wearing black sunglasses." Bandit explained.

"That is creepy." Diesel said, "Oh well. Moving on. Pledge Conner."

Conner stood up. "You've got brother Andylicious." Diesel said, pointing to Andy's picture on the wall.

"Pledge Seth." Seth stood up next. "You have the almighty Spitter."

"Pledge Carson." He stood. All the actives stared at Diesel, who gave them the look. He knew exactly which alum he would give to Carson. "You, my friend, have the honor of getting to know one of our legends. You have the amazing Cappie."

He assigned the rest of the pledges their alums and then finished explaining the project.

"With each photo is an artifact, as well as a file. Those files only give a brief overview of their time here. Use those as a tool to help you find more about them. Any books throughout the house are fair game, as well as anything you find around campus. Don't be afraid to ask your brothers, or other houses for help in your search. Good luck pledges."

All the pledges were on their way out of the room. "Carson, wait a sec." Diesel said.

Carson followed Diesel over to a door in the corner. "Since you are researching one of our legends, I have something to show you."

He opened the door to the closet filled with boxes of papers and memorabilia of Kappa Tau. "This room is where we keep the most important information about our legends. As you can see there is a lot more than a simple file like the others. That's because they are much more important than the others and have contributed more to this house. Almost everything you will need is right here; but like I told you before, you can still ask the others for help."

Carson began looking through Cappie's stuff as Diesel snuck over and took one of the books that looked like a large journal. "He'll read this when he's ready." Diesel thought to himself as he watched Carson walk out of the room, overly excited for the project.


	11. Chapter 11

As all the pledges were frantically looking through their files, Carson went to the closet and grabbed one of the notebooks in Cappie's section. It had a weird marking on the front, so he decided to go ask his history professor about it. When he got there, Professor Ravens-Seger was working on his next lesson plan.

"Hey Professor, can I talk to you?" Carson asked.

"Sure Cars, what's up? Need help with homework?" Ravens-Seger asked.

"Not exactly. Not your homework anyway; I already finished that. I'm doing an alumni project for Kappa Tau." Carson said.

"I see." Ravens-Seger replied.

"Yeah, and when I went through my alumni brother's stuff I came across this notebook." Carson said, handing the notebook to his professor. "I was wondering if you could tell me what the marking on the front is."

Professor Ravens-Seger examined the book closely. "I haven't seen this symbol in years."

"You know what it is?"

"Of course. This is the calling card of CRU's secret elite group, the Amphora Society."

"Amphora Society?" Carson was curious.

"It's a secret society for the best of the best students. I'm slightly surprised you found this at the Kappa Tau house." Ravens-Seger said.

"Does it still exist?"

"Not anymore. It was disbanded after Dean Bowman retired 10 years ago." Ravens-Seger continued.

As Carson read through the notebook, he noticed something. "These are directions to the society's lair. I know you said the society itself was disbanded, but the lair still has to be there."

"I say follow the directions and see where they lead you. You might find an important piece of CRU history." Ravens-Seger said.

Carson took his advice and went back to his dorm to read the notebook.

* * *

><p>After reading the notebook twice, and following Cappie's instructions to a T, Carson found himself standing at the entrance of the top secret Amphora Society's lair.<p>

"No wonder this dude's a legend; this must have taken years to find." Carson said to himself as he opened the door and walked inside.

"Whoa." Carson could barely wrap his head around everything he was seeing. It was dingy and creepy and looked like a stereotypical lair you would see in the movies. He saw a large chair sitting on an elevated part of the floor and decided to sit and take in everything. As he sat, he felt like he was a member of the Amphoras, and wondered if a Kappa Tau could ever fit in here. Was Cappie an Amphora, or did he just obsess over finding it?

Carson decided he couldn't keep this to himself any longer. He had to tell Professor Ravens-Seger of his findings.

On his way to Ravens-Seger's office, Carson saw Seth walking out of the lobby to their dorm building.

"Hey dude!" Seth said, walking up to Carson. "Where you headed?"

"I'm off to talk to Professor Ravens-Seger about my alumni project." Carson replied, "Want to come with?"

"Sure. I might ask him a few things myself." Seth said, following Carson to Ravens-Seger's office.

When they got there, Professor Ravens-Seger was thrilled to see them.

"Ah, there are my two favorite students." Ravens-Seger said, putting his History book away.

"Hey Professor." They said in unison.

"So Carson, you find anything in that notebook." Ravens-Seger asked.

"Actually, you know how you were talking about starting a history club; but you needed a place to have it."

"Yeah."

"Well what if I told you I had the perfect place." Carson said.

Seth looked at him oddly, but Professor Ravens-Seger knew exactly what he was talking about.

"You found it?" Ravens-Seger asked excitedly.

"Come with me." Carson smiled as the three ran out of Ravens-Seger's office.

The two were stunned as Carson opened the door to the Amphora lair.

"Well I'll be." Professor Ravens-Seger said as he walked inside.

"Wow." Seth said, sitting in the same seat Carson had just hours before.

"Told you." Carson laughed, "The history club should have its meetings at a historical part of the school."

"You certainly got that right." Ravens-Seger said, admiring the lair.

"Hey Cars, you think I can come down here to work on my alumni project?" Seth asked.

"You'll have to ask the lair's new owner." Carson looked over to Professor Ravens-Seger.

"I'm the new owner?" Ravens-Seger asked.

"It's your club, so yes."

"Alright then; as the new History Club head, I say we allow Kappa Tau's in the history program to use this room for their projects. However, that privilege will end once the project is over. Then this will be for History Club members only." Ravens-Seger announced to his two students.

"Wait, who else is taking history this semester?" Seth asked Carson.

"Conner, Dylan, and Matt." Carson replied.

"Ok, so I will see the five of you busily working here from now on. I'll give you guys special office hours in here if you guys need help." Ravens-Seger said.

Now that they had their own quiet place to work, the KT pledges were even more excited to research their assigned alum. Over the next few weeks, both the pledges and Professor Ravens-Seger brought anything they thought they would need to the lair.


	12. Chapter 12

Seth and Carson walked back into their dorm after dropping some more stuff off the lair. They were both surprised to see their parents sitting in their room.

"Uh. Mom, dad." Carson said.

"What are you doing here?" Seth added.

"It's parents' weekend silly." Casey said, getting up to hug Carson.

"We can't wait to see what you've been up to." Seth's dad said. "Don't tell us you forgot."

"They must be so into their studies that it slipped their minds." Max laughed.

The two stared at each other and immediately devised a plan. Seth made small talk with the four parents while Carson looked up the parents' weekend schedule on his laptop.

"Hey! They're doing a campus tour in 20 minutes starting at the student services building atrium." Carson said, trying to get the parents away so he could go find his KT brothers.

"Sounds good to us." Seth's mom said. "Will you guys be tagging along?"

"I don't think so. We know this campus as well as our own home." Casey laughed. "We'll join you for whatever the activity is after that though."

Seth and his parents left as Carson was still frantically trying to find things for his parents to do. This was the problem with going to your family's school; anything the school did for normal parents didn't apply to them.

Finally something on the schedule caught his eye. He texted his buddy Drew to see if he was going to Dr. Hastings seminar, and was thrilled when Drew texted back that he was going, and asked if Carson wanted to join him.

"Hey dad; my friend Drew is going to Dr. Hastings seminar on the future of polycarbonate engineering. He asked if I wanted to go, but I told him I found someone that's just as interested in science as he was. Do you want to go with him?" Carson asked.

"I would love to. I haven't seen Hastings in years. It'll be nice to catch up. When is it?" Max asked.

"It's in an hour at the science atrium." Carson described.

"Tell your friend I'll see him there." Max said, slightly excited to be back in the school swing.

About an hour later, Max left for the seminar, leaving Carson with only his mother left to distract. He was running out of options and was thankful when Seth showed up with his parents.

"Hey, how was the tour?" Casey asked.

"I can see why your whole family came here. This campus is gorgeous." Seth's mom said.

"It wasn't as exciting hearing about it from a tour guide though. We would love to hear about the campus through the eyes of an alum." Seth's dad said.

"Well how about we get some coffee and I'll tell you all about it." Casey said. Soon, the three parents were gone, leaving Carson and Seth to do as they pleased.

"Remind me to thank your parents later." Carson said.

"Consider us even for coming up with the tour this morning. It forced my parents to be quiet for a little while so they would stop asking me questions about finding a girlfriend." Seth said.

"Now to talk to Frankenstein about my parents being here." Carson said as the two walked to the KT house.

"Pledge Carson, Pledge Seth, what are you guys doing here? Aren't you guys spending time with your mommies and daddies?" Dalmatian asked as they walked into KT.

"We've been with them all morning. Is Frankenstein here?" Carson asked.

"Up in his room." Dalmatian said. Carson ran upstairs to find him while Seth joined the other brothers in watching House reruns.

Once upstairs, he knocked on Frankenstein's door, as to not interrupt if he had company.

"Come on in." Carson heard from behind the door.

Carson walked in to see Frankenstein jumping on the bed playing Guitar Hero. He paused the game, put the guitar down, and joined Carson back on the ground.

"What's up little bro? Avoiding the parents I see."

"Actually that's what I need to talk to you about."

"What's going on?" Frankenstein asked sympathetically.

"Is it ok for the rest of the weekend for me to not be a KT?" Carson asked nervously.

"Carson, are you ashamed of us?" Frankenstein jokingly asked.

"Absolutely not! I love you guys."

"Let me guess; parents don't know you pledged KT."

"My parents don't know I pledged any fraternity. They are dead set against it. The only way I could come here was if I didn't rush. There ultimatum was if I don't pledge I get to stay, but pledge and they would pull me out of school and send me to a community college near home. My athletic skills and academic abilities would not fit in at community college." Carson explained.

Frankenstein knew that if Carson left school, Carson would never find out that he's a legacy.

"Alright. Until your parents leave, you will no longer be a Kappa Tau. I'll let the other brothers know."

"But what if they try to talk to me when I'm with my parents. What do I do?" Carson asked.

"The only brothers you need to associate with are me, Dalmatian, and Diesel. Got it." Frankenstein said.

"So I'm just going to walk around calling you Frankenstein, because I'm sure my parents will believe that that's your real name." Carson said sarcastically.

"You won't be calling us by our KT names. As far as your parents know, I'm your friend Adam, and I introduced you to Brandon and Chris."

"Brandon and Chris?"

"Brandon is Dalmatian and Chris is Diesel."

"Got it. Thanks big bro. You're a life saver." Carson said, hugging Frankenstein.

"So will see you again Monday." Frankenstein said.

"As a proud Kappa Tau." Carson said, as he left the KT house to find his parents.


	13. Chapter 13

Carson was sitting in the freshman lounge when Max walked in with Drew.

"Hey! How was the seminar?"

"Amazing!" Drew said, "But right now I have class, so I'll talk to you later Cars."

"See you later." Max and Carson said as Drew walked away.

"So did you like it dad?"

"Hastings has some great ideas for expanding polycarbonates to make them more eco-friendly. After the seminar I was able to catch up with him for a few minutes. He said he actually has a few students that want to come and work for me at the lab after graduation." Max said excitedly.

"Wow. That sounds exciting. Now aren't you glad I told you about the seminar." Carson said.

"Actually, yeah. Thanks son. You allowed me to do some networking while catching up with an old friend. It was a nice change of pace from staring at chemical compounds all day."

Minutes later, Casey walked in.

"There's my two favorite men."

"Hey mom. How was coffee with Seth's parents?" Carson asked.

"It was fun. They are very nice people and I think they feel better about their son being here now that they know what this school is really like. It also helps that their son has the best roommate ever." Casey laughed.

Just then, Diesel walked in looking for the pledges.

"Carson." He looked like he was on a mission.

"Oh hi…" he had to remember which name Frankenstein told him, "Chris."

"Chris?" Max asked, "Is this one of your new friends?"

"We're teammates. He plays defense while I play offense." Carson said, coming up with the football thing on the spot. "Chris, these are my parents, Max and Casey Tyler."

"Very nice to meet the parents of such a talented guy. You must be so proud." Diesel said.

"You bet we are!" Casey said.

"Have you seen your friends Matt and Rob?" Diesel asked Carson. "I know you guys have classes together today and I need to talk to them about a 'history project'."

"Did you check the library?" Carson asked.

"Great idea! Thanks Cars!" He looked over at Max and Casey, "It was nice meeting you. You've got a pretty good kid here."

"Don't we know it." They said as Diesel ran toward the library.

"Hopefully I don't have to do that again!" Carson thought to himself as he walked out of the lounge with his parents.

The only way he knew to make sure it wouldn't happen again was to keep his parents as busy as possible; so for the next two days, that's what he did. The three of them did tons of parent/student activities, and Seth was a big help, using his parents as playmates for Casey and Max when he couldn't be there himself.

Finally, Sunday afternoon came and Carson had to say goodbye to his parents.

"Looks like you've made quite an impression here." Max said.

"I told you I would." Carson joked. "It was nice to spend the weekend with you guys."

"We enjoyed spending time with you too. I just wish we could do it more often. I miss just hanging out in the backyard tossing the old pig skin." Max continued.

"I miss that too, dad. But don't worry; I'll be home for a whole month over winter break." Carson smiled, hugging his dad goodbye.

"I can't wait for my baby to come home!" Casey was almost on the verge of tears.

"I miss you too, mom. I'm going to make you proud, I promise." Carson said, hugging his mom.

"I love you, son." Casey started crying.

"I love you too. I'll see you soon." He let go of his mom. Max and Casey got in the car and drove away. As Carson waved goodbye, he felt a sense of relief. He hated lying to his parents, but he knew he belonged at CRU, and he was going to make sure he stayed, no matter what.


	14. Chapter 14

Safely back in the Amphora lair, the pledges began getting back into their projects. Each of them was surrounded by a sea of papers.

"Hey. I found out why your uncle 'Spitter' has a cup of beer near his picture." Seth said to Carson.

"What's it for?" Carson asked.

"Apparently KT has a ritual where before a big beer pong competition, the chosen KT must drink from the cup." Seth explained.

"Ew. That beer is like 20 years old." Conner piped in.

"Hey. Tradition is tradition. And it says here it's good luck because he was a champ at beer pong." Seth said. "I'm still trying to figure out where the Omega Chi pledge paddle came from though."

"Yeah that is a little strange. What do all the notebooks say?" Carson asked.

"Every notebook says something different. I'm getting nowhere." Seth complained.

"At least you have a lot of info. I've barely got anything and the KT's only using nicknames isn't helping." Conner said. "Wait a sec." He found something next to one of the nicknames. "EJ 15? What the hell is that?"

"Didn't the brothers say any book in the house was fair game? Maybe that's a reference to another book." Seth said.

"Hey, I have to look up some more stuff for Beaver. You want me to try to find it?" Dylan asked.

"Sure. Thanks Dylan." Conner said as Dylan walked out.

"Oh my god. That's it; I'm going to find out for myself." Seth exclaimed frustratedly. "I'm going to the Omega Chi house."

"A KT in the Omega Chi house? Is that even legal?" Matt asked.

"I'm friends with two of the pledges and one of the actives. I think I'll be fine." Seth said. "I'll be back later."

About ten minutes after Seth left, Dylan walked back in.

"Took me a while, but I think I figured it out."

"What'd you find?" Carson asked.

"I couldn't find any book in the house to fit the reference, so I went to the alumni room for some inspiration." Dylan explained.

"And?"

"EJ stands for Egyptian Joe; one of the KT legends. The answer has to be with his stuff." Dylan continued. "Carson, you're the only one who's researching a legend, so we need you to go look for it."

"I can do that. It'll give me a break from reading about this guy's million majors. Seriously, I don't think there's a major at this school he didn't have. You said EJ 15 right?" Carson asked.

"Yup. Good luck." Dylan said.

"Thanks dude." Carson said as he made his way back to the KT house.

* * *

><p>Seth knocked on the Omega Chi's door, and was immediately greeted by his friends.<p>

"Hi Seth." One friend said.

"What's going on?" The other added as they let him in.

"Is Brice here?" Seth asked.

"Yeah, he's in the study. Want us to see if he's up for visitors."

"That'd be awesome."

Moments later, the pledges returned.

"Go right ahead."

"Thanks guys." Seth said as he walked into the study.

"Seth, what can I do for you?"

"Hey Brice. I actually have a question. My alumni big brother has an Omega Chi pledge paddle. Can you possibly tell me how he got it?"

"The only way to get a pledge paddle is to pledge Omega Chi."

"So my alumni brother pledged Omega Chi first?"

"I'm just saying; that's the only way to get one. But if a pledge depledges, they have to turn in both the pledge pin and the paddle. Was there a date on the back of the paddle?"

"Yeah, 2007. Why?"

Brice got up and grabbed one of the books off the shelf.

"This is the 2007 Omega Chi yearbook. We can see who received the pledge paddle and from whom they received it." Brice said as he looked through the book. "Let's see here, who's your alumni brother?"

"Rusty Cartwright."

"Cartwright, Cartwright; ah here we are. Rush chair and pledge educator Evan Chambers gave him the pledge paddle, but immediately rescinded it after an altercation."

"Altercation?" Seth wanted to know.

"That's all it says. Wish I could be more help." Brice said.

"Actually you helped a lot more than you think. Thanks man." Seth said as he left the Omega Chi house and ran back to the lair.

* * *

><p>Carson walked into the alumni room and immediately went into the closet. He searched all through Egyptian Joe's stuff, still not finding anything related to the number Dylan gave him. Then he came across a box on the shelf. He took it down, opened it, and was thrilled with what he found. The box had about thirty or forty notebooks, all numbered and in numerical order.<p>

"This must be the reference number." He thought to himself as he grabbed the notebook numbered 15. He couldn't wait to go back to the lair and show his pledge brothers what he found.

* * *

><p>"I found it guys!" Carson said, running up to Professor Ravens-Seger. "Put this on the projector."<p>

Professor Ravens-Seger took the notebook and put it on the docucam, then connected the docucam to the projector.

"Looks like you guys found something important." Ravens-Seger said as he flipped through the pages of the notebook.

"It's a list of the brothers' names and nicknames." Conner said excitedly.

"Egyptian Joe was a stoner KT president that could never remember the guys' real names, so he made this notebook to keep them all straight." Carson explained.

The guys read all the names as Ravens-Seger flipped through the pages.

"Hold up. I see the name I need." Carson said. Ravens-Seger left the book on the page Carson needed. It was from Cappie's pledge class.

"Ok, so Cappie's history keeps bringing up this guy named Bing." Carson went up to the projector screen to closely read the list. "Bing's real name is...Evan Chambers."

Just then, Seth walked in.

"Did you just say Evan Chambers?" Seth asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Evan Chambers was the Omega Chi that gave your uncle his pledge paddle."

"How can he be an Omega Chi and a Kappa Tau?" Conner asked.

"The description for the nickname says that he was between a bid and a ding." Carson read aloud.

Carson went back to reading one of the journals he found in Cappie's stuff.

"I also found out that Evan took back the pledge paddle after an altercation." Seth continued.

"What kind of altercation?" Matt asked.

"Brice didn't know."

"Hey guys. I think I might know what caused the altercation." Carson said.

The whole group listened intently.

"Evan was only being considered for a bid because of Cappie. If Cappie got in he would too, but if Cappie didn't, neither would he." Carson explained.

"What does that have to do with the pledge paddle two years later?" Seth asked.

"Evan decided to pledge Omega Chi and leave KT after finding out he would only be there because of Cappie. That could've caused the rift between them, which resulted in the rift between the houses." Carson continued, "And since you said my uncle was debating between KT and Omega Chi, so that could've re-stirred up problems between the houses. That could be the altercation he meant."

"Maybe, but I still want to know how we got the pledge paddle back after Evan took it away from Rusty." Seth said.

"It started initiation night in the spring of 2008." Dylan said.

"How do you know?" Seth asked.

"Beaver's got an account of the entire night." Dylan said, handing a journal to Seth.

_World War 3  
><em>_The guys and I were trying to start initiation when we noticed a pledge was missing. Dangit Spitter, where were you? We soon got our answer. Cappie heard a girlish scream coming from outside, and we immediately knew Spitter was in trouble. All the brothers ran outside and saw Spitter being chased by a mob of obnoxiously snobby Omega Chi's. It was up to us to save him, plus it gave us an excuse to beat the crap out of those preppy jerks. Blow for blow, we thought we were winning until we heard the smash of wood hitting face. When Cappie and I turned around, Spitter was on the ground and Bing was holding a pledge paddle. Cappie immediately went into big brother mode and punched Bing in the face. As he fell, Spitter tried getting even, but Cap and I stopped him and got him back to the house before he got a second face paddling._

"So there really was a feud, not just a prank war." Carson said.

"And it looks like your uncle got the worst of it." Seth added.

The guys decided to go back to the KT house and tell the actives of their findings.


	15. Chapter 15

"Diesel, we've got to talk to you." Seth exclaimed.

"We know why the KT's and Omega Chi's had a feud." Dylan added.

Diesel did not look happy. "Where have you been, pledges?"

"We've been working on our alumni projects." Conner smiled.

"Yeah well you've been so worried about past KT's that you haven't paid any attention to the current ones!" Diesel became frustrated. "You've missed your last two pledge meetings!"

"Did we miss anything important?" Carson asked, half sarcastically, knowing the answer was going to be no.

"Actually you did. Remember how we had you pledges trying on dresses for the Greek Ball?"

"Yeah, I'm guessing it's coming up." Matt said. "We've got like another month right?"

"Try a week and a half." Diesel said.

"What?" Seth exclaimed.

"A week and a half!" Dylan said.

"Why didn't you tell us sooner?" Conner asked.

"You would've found out two weeks ago if you actually came to pledge meetings." Diesel argued.

"Wait, according to my alumni brother, KT's don't go to the Greek Ball." Matt said.

"Yes, that was true back then; but times have changed. Now it is mandatory for Kappa Tau's to go, and to bring dates." Diesel explained.

"So if we don't have dates…" Dylan said.

Diesel interrupted, "That's not an option. If you can't find dates, we'll find them for you; and trust me, you don't want us finding them."

The pledges stared at each other, knowing all too well the types of girls they'd be getting if the Kappa Tau's picked them. They all immediately made finding dates their number one priority.

* * *

><p>Carson walked into English and saw Maddie sitting reading one of the books they were assigned.<p>

"Hey!" He said, taking his seat next to her.

"Hey golden boy!" She smiled, putting the book down. "How's it been going?

"Really good. I'm loving our alumni projects; my alumni big brother is so cool."

"Sounds great."

"Yeah, but I've been working so hard on the project I've been missing pledge meetings. Now I found out that the Greek Ball is at the end of the week." Carson explained.

"Yeah, the sisters have been prepping for it for weeks." Maddie said.

"What about you? Are you going?"

"I'm going with a bunch of my sisters. It's hard to find a date that doesn't want to hook up afterwards."

"Well what if I said I could get you a no strings attached date with one of KT's finest." Carson said proudly.

"No strings." Maddie said, wanting to be sure.

"Just one."

"I knew it." She said, slightly complaining.

"All you have to do is come to the KT after party." Carson explained.

"A Kappa Tau after party. Sounds like a drunken hook up waiting to happen."

"Not if you don't want it to. You don't have to drink or do drugs or have sex if you don't want to. We can still dance and hang out and have a good time without getting to out of control. What do you say? We got a date?" Carson asked.

"On one condition." She said.

"What's that?"

"Lose the hat." Maddie said playfully, pulling the Titans Football baseball cap off his head and putting it on her own. "It's hiding your cute messy hair." She messed up his hair; the hair that looked exactly like Cappie's.

The two spent the rest of class discussing movies interpretations of famous books with the rest of the students. An hour later, the two walked out together, laughing about the great class they just had. They stopped at the square when they realized they had to go in two different directions.

"Class was fun today." Carson said.

"More fun than usual." Maddie added.

"So I guess I'll see you on Friday." Carson smiled.

"You better dress nice. I want to see how you KT's clean up." Maddie giggled as she walked away.

Carson watched her walk away. He reached up and touched his head and realized his hat wasn't there.

"Hey! My hat!" He yelled back to her.

"See you Friday!" She laughed. He knew he probably wasn't getting the hat back.


	16. Chapter 16

Carson was trying to find something to wear to the Greek ball as Seth was working on a paper at his desk.

"Hey, how do these look?" Carson asked, trying on a pair of gray dress slacks.

"One, why did you bring those to college with you? And two, look for what?" Seth asked.

"One, my mom packed them. And two, for the Greek Ball." Carson answered.

"Why aren't you just renting a tux?" Seth continued asking questions.

"You know why?"

"Dude. You're _going to_ the Greek Ball. Nobody says you have _to be_ Greek." Seth explained.

"You know what, you're right. If my parents ask I'll tell them a ZBZ asked me, which technically isn't lying." Carson said. "You don't have class now right?"

"I'm done for the rest of the day, why?" Seth asked.

"Let's go get some Greek Ball worthy clothes." Carson said excitedly.

* * *

><p>The boys entered the suit shop, and were immediately surrounded by suits and ties and blazers.<p>

"Can I help you?" A man asked.

"Uhm, yeah." Seth began, "We need some clothes for our Greek Ball this Friday."

As Seth talked to the guy, Carson started looking through some of the racks. When he came across some stuff he liked, he tried it on.

"Yo, where'd you go?" Seth yelled, looking through the whole store for his best friend. He found him about five seconds later coming out of the changing room.

"What do you think?" Carson was wearing a pair of dark blue dress jeans, a baby blue button down short sleeve shirt, and a navy blue tie.

"You certainly look like a Titan." Seth laughed.

"You think?" Carson asked excitedly, that was the look he was going for. "I've always worn dress jeans to school functions, and more recently to mixers."

"But this is different. This is the Greek Ball, which is pretty much colleges version of prom. This is the night you pull out all the stops. Give me a second and I'll show." Seth stepped into the changing room and had the guy bring him some things to try.

"Now this is what you need." He came out wearing a James Bond style tux, complete with black bow tie.

"Yeah, I don't think so. I'd look like an idiot." Carson complained.

"If I may make a suggestion." The salesman said as he approached Carson and Seth.

"Alright. What do you got?" Carson asked hesitantly.

The man left and reappeared moments later with a suit. This suit looked very similar to Seth's, but Carson reluctantly tried it on.

"Actually, it's not that bad." Carson said, coming out in a solid black suit. Nothing on it was white. Even the button down underneath was black. "I just have one question."

"What is that sir?" The salesman asked.

"Can we replace the black tie with a blue one?"

Both the salesman and Seth stared at him weirdly.

"What? I've got to keep my Titan pride in there." Carson laughed. "And actually, can I get that baby blue shirt too."

"Do you really need the suit AND the shirt?" Seth asked.

"The shirt's for the KT after party."

The boys paid for their suits and headed back to CRU.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:**_ Carson's black suit matches Cappie's from his Greek Ball with Rebecca (Freshman Daze episode)


	17. Chapter 17

The KT house was buzzing. All the guys were getting ready for the Greek Ball. Seth and Carson showed up in their suits, laughing at how much the other brothers were getting into this.

"Ah, pledges, you look mighty dapper this evening." Dalmatian said. "Trying to impress someone? Your dates perhaps."

"Actually yeah." Carson said.

"Who'd you manage to get?" Dalmatian asked.

"A ZBZ." The boys said in unison, then stared at each other.

"Don't worry bro; I didn't steal Maddie on you." Seth laughed. "I got her pledge sister, Lily."

"Wait, the super smart, super hot one?" Carson asked.

"That's the one; and actually I told her I'd pick her up at the ZBZ house, so can I get going?"

"Not just yet. We need to get your pledge class picture, and then you'll go with an active that's also going to ZBZ." Dalmatian explained.

"Speaking of, where are our pledge bros?" Carson asked.

Just then, pledge Drake walked in.

"Well, here's one now. Pledge Dracula, where've you been? Nice shades." Dalmatian said.

"Trying to adjust to this whole, awake during the day thing. The coffee is helping though; tell Bandit I said thanks." Drake said. "And thanks, I thought the black shades went best with the black tux."

Carson and Seth stared at each other, but then knew exactly how Drake got his nickname.

"Where's Poptart?" Dracula asked.

"Right here!" Conner exclaimed as he ran in the door, eating yet another Poptart.

"Ok, since most of the pledges are here, I'm going to make sure all the other brothers are getting ready." Dalmatian said as he went back upstairs. As he was going up, Frankenstein was coming down.

"How do I look?" Frankenstein laughed as he did a player spin for the pledges.

"Very interesting." Seth and Poptart said, staring at Frankenstein. He was wearing a dark gray suit with a dark olive green vest. His green hair was perfectly spiked and he was wearing extra guy liner. The small gauges in his ears matched the vest, and the new black spiked lip ring seemed to complete the whole look.

"Looking good big bro." Carson said.

"Good, more like sexy." A voice said from the doorway. All the guys standing around turned around to see Frankenstein's girlfriend wearing the dress he picked out for her, with black fishnets underneath. The blue highlights in her hair matched both her dark blue heels as well as her clutch. A pretty flower tattoo could be seen on her shoulder when she twirled to show Frankenstein her dress.

"Everyone, this is my girlfriend, Trisha." Frankenstein told all the pledges standing there.

"Call me Tish." She smiled.

"Tish, like from the Aadams Family?" Dracula asked.

"That's my girl." Frankenstein laughed as he pulled his girl in for a kiss. "We better get going."

Popsicle came running down the stairs as Frankenstein and Tish were about to leave.

"Hey. Can you guys drop me off at the Gamma Psi house on your way?"

"I don't think so Pop." Dalmatian said as he reappeared downstairs. "You've got a pledge that needs to get his Gamma Psi girl too."

"As for you other actives, pledges will be joining you to pick up dates. You will all be organized based on house." Diesel added. "Since you guys are the only ones who got Gamma Psi's, you guys can go."

Popsicle and the pledge left to go pick up their dates from Gamma Psi.

"Now, Carson and Seth, you two will be going to ZBZ with Shakespeare. He said he'd be down in a few." Diesel continued.

As the boys waited, they saw all the other pledges and actives get grouped by sorority. Each group left the house headed in the direction of their dates' house. It wasn't until the second to last group left that Shakespeare finally came downstairs.

"What took you so long?" Carson complained.

"Getting the perfect mohawk takes time my friends." Shakespeare laughed.

"I still can't believe a ZBZ girl asked you." Seth said.

"Not just any ZBZ; Kate is ZBZ president. Everyone thought she would go with the Omega Chi president, but she didn't want to go with a stuck up snob. She saw the clean cut guy with the mohawk and the few tattoos and said I looked like a normal guy that knew how to treat a woman, but also knew how to have a good time. I was the perfect date she was looking for." Shakespeare explained as the three made their way into the limo and drove to the ZBZ house.

* * *

><p>"Wow. Don't you guys look nice." A ZBZ sister said as she let Shakespeare, Seth, and Carson into the house. "Who are you here for?"<p>

"Same to you." Shakespeare smiled. "And we're here for Kate, Maddie, and Lily."

The ZBZ sister gave them a weird look. "You're the Kappa Tau's they've been talking about? Wow, my image of a typical KT was just proven way wrong." She said, "I'll go see if the girls are ready yet."

Moments later, all three girls glided down the grand staircase at ZBZ as the guys stared in awe; Kate in the center and Maddie and Lily on either side.

"Hey you." Kate said to Shakespeare.

"Pretty in pink as always m'lady." Shakespeare said, admiring her long shimmery pastel pink dress.

"You look mighty fine yourself, Jackson." Kate said. Seth and Carson giggled under their breath at Shakespeare's real name, but soon stopped when they saw their dates arriving in front of them.

"You look great." Seth smiled to Lily as she twirled in her short lavender dress.

"So do you." She replied, fixing Seth's tie.

Carson was shocked when he saw Maddie. He couldn't help but smile seeing his best friend, who normally wears jeans and t-shirts, in a beautiful dress.

"Wow." He said, staring at the red halter dress with the angled cut flowy bottom. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail and was curled.

"Wow yourself." She giggled, noticing his tie. "How did you know I was wearing red?"

"Honestly, I didn't. I was going to go with the blue tie, but the guy at the tux shop said the red looked better." Carson said.

"I have to agree." She smiled.

"And look." Carson ran his fingers through his hair. "No hat."

"I know." She giggled, pulling the hat out of her small overnight bag. "I figured I'd drop this bag off at the KT house so I can change into something more comfortable for the after party."

"Sounds like a plan to me. Are you guys ready to go?" He asked the couples.

"Let's go!" Shakespeare exclaimed, dragging Kate out the door towards the limo, followed closely by the two other couples.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN =_** I tried to make what they were wearing as descriptive as possible, without going to overboard. Tried finding pics online of the different outfits, but nothing was exactly what I was looking for. As for Carson and Maddie; Carson is wearing the same tux as Cappie only with a red tie, and Maddie is wearing a dress similar to Casey's from the Freshman Daze episode.


	18. Chapter 18

The networking began as soon as Shakespeare and Kate walked in the door.

"As ZBZ president, I have to make the rounds and talk to as many people as I can. I hope you don't mind." Kate said to Shakespeare.

"Not at all. Networking might not be a bad idea; plus I want to talk to the other rush chairs and compare pledges." Shakespeare held out his arm, "Shall we."

"We shall." Kate giggled, wrapping her arm in his. The two left Carson and Seth to join a group of Lambda Sigs.

"Hey guys!" Popsicle said; bring his girlfriend over to say hi.

"Hey Popsicle." Seth and Carson said in unison.

"Carson, I want to say thank you for helping me pick out my girlfriend's dress. She actually loves it and I think she looks absolutely beautiful." Popsicle said.

"This is the pledge that picked out my dress." Popsicle's girlfriend interrupted. She put her hand on Carson's shoulder. "I have to say you have excellent taste; and I might bring you dress shopping with me from now on."

"You're very welcome; and you do look lovely." Carson smiled.

"Awe thank you. I'm nowhere near as pretty as your date though." Popsicle's girlfriend smiled at Maddie.

"She does look beautiful. This is Maddie; she's my best friend and a ZBZ pledge." Carson said, wrapping his arm around Maddie's waist.

"Ah, a ZBZ. It's very nice to meet you. I'm Corina, Gamma Psi pledge educator."

"Nice to meet you too." Maddie said.

Corina turned toward Popsicle. "We should probably make our way to the other groups. I don't want to miss a single pledge from any house. Comparing pledges is always important."

"You're probably right." Popsicle looked at Seth and Carson, "We'll see you guys at the after party later."

As Popsicle and Corina left, Seth decided he was bored of networking.

"Hey Lil, you want to dance?" He asked.

"I'd love to." She replied, grabbing his hand and walking out onto the dance floor.

Maddie turned and looked at Carson.

"You have really good networking skills." She giggled.

"Networking?" He laughed. "That was just me showing off the most beautiful girl in the room. You ain't seen nothing yet!"

"Well I can't wait to see you in full networking mode." She laughed.

"How about we stop networking for a few minutes. I mean we are at a dance. I say we dance." Carson said.

"You're on, golden boy!" She laughed as the two ran for the dance floor.

The two joined Seth and Lily and a few other KT's in the center of the crowd, dancing and jamming out to Black Eyed Peas "I Got A Feeling". That song set the tone for the rest of the night.

A few songs later, the tempo changed as most of the single guests left the dance floor to let the couples enjoy a slow song.

"See; isn't this better than going with a bunch of your sisters." Carson wrapped his arms around Maddie's waist as she draped her arms around his neck.

"Yeah, it would be kind of awkward to slow dance with one of my sisters." Maddie said playfully as they danced to "This I Promise You" by *Nsync.

"Just a bit." Carson laughed, "Although they seem to be pulling it off well." He said, pointing to two drunk Tri-Pi's who were trying to hold each other up on the dance floor.

"Another reason why I don't drink." Maddie said.

"That's only happened to me once." Carson said. Maddie looked at him oddly. "Let's just say I didn't get my uncle's beer pong skills."

She giggled and laid her head on Carson's chest. The two stayed like this until the song ended.

The tempo picked back up after the song and the real party continued. A few hours later, the party started to die down, so the KT's decided it was time to get their party started.

* * *

><p>"Much better." Maddie said, walking out of the Kappa Tau house wearing a strapless sundress and flip flops.<p>

Carson laughed when he saw his hat on her head; her curled ponytail pulled through the back.

"Cute." He said.

"You don't look half bad yourself." She giggled, noticing he went from a black suit to a light blue short sleeve button down and dark blue jeans.

A couple of Carson's brothers stumbled up to them, completely wasted.

"Heyyy." One of the brothers pointed at Carson. "Youuu should cooome plaay beeer pooong with uuus."

"Not this time guys." He looked at Maddie. "I'm just here to have a good time with my date."

The guys stumbled back to the beer pong table to compete against a couple of Omega Chi's, who were just as wasted as they were.

"Wow." was all both of them could say as they saw the group trying to play.

"I never realized this, but KT parties are much more fun sober. Now I can laugh at how drunk everyone else is; even though being sober isn't the KT way." Carson said.

"And what is the KT way?" Maddie asked as she sat on Carson's lap on a lounge chair in the backyard.

"From the beginning of time, the Kappa Tau way has always been hot chicks, partying, and drinking til you drop." Carson explained.

"From the beginning of time? Has KT even been around that long?" Maddie playfully asked.

"Ok, so maybe not the beginning of time." Carson laughed, "But it's been that way since my alumni big brother was a Kappa Tau; so at least 20 years."

"Ah, your alumni big brother. You seem to really be getting into this project." Maddie said.

"I'm loving it. I can see why my alumni big brother is such a legend. He's pulled some of the greatest pranks this school has ever seen. And the different majors he's had; he's so eclectic."

"Sounds like you're learning a lot about this guy."

"I'm learning a lot about certain things, but a lot of his KT history is missing. I wanted to see what he wore to his first Greek Ball, for inspiration, but there was absolutely nothing written about any Greek Ball, ever. He was there for four and a half years; he had to have gone to at least one." Carson explained.

He continued, "And it's not just that. It never mentions him ever being with a girl. Not even a casual date or any form of bootycall. I mean seriously, a crazy prankster and partier never being with a girl seems a little odd to me."

"Yeah, that does seem odd. Maybe there's a reason he was never with a girl." Maddie said, thinking he could be playing for the other team.

"You think he was gay?" Carson asked, a little shocked.

"I'm just saying, by the time Alumni week comes around, you'll have plenty of information to be able to connect with your brother."

"I hope your right. It's going to be hard not working on it over break though."

"Maybe it'll be a good thing. Having an entire month away from anything school related will be just what we all need."

"Oh yeah, especially after crazy Benson's English class." Carson said and the two started laughing.

"I'm going to miss you over break." Maddie said.

"Well then why don't you come with Seth and fly out for a weekend or two." Carson said.

"Are you serious?" Maddie asked, very surprised by his remark.

"My parents said they'd pay for a few of my friends to come out for a weekend. They want me to be able to spend time with my college friends, even when I'm not at college."

"I'll have to ask my parents, but I'm all for it." Maddie replied.

"Cool. And break doesn't start for another 2 weeks, why are we worried about it now? Right now, I'm seeing a party going on, so I say we party!" Carson exclaimed, picking Maddie up and giving her a piggy back ride toward their friends.

As they approached the group, they heard someone yelling above them. They looked up to see Dylan wearing rollerblades on the roof.

"Look out below!" He drunkly yelled, letting go of top of the roof. Carson and Maddie quickly moved out of the way as Dylan rolled off the roof and landed on a bunch of empty beer cans in the yard.

"Your brothers are so weird." Maddie laughed.

"So are your sisters." Carson laughed, staring at a group of drunk ZBZ actives on the makeshift stage girl grinding and singing Spice Girls "Wanna Be".

The two laughed and continued to party with their friends until the party was finally shut down a 4 in the morning.

"Hey, let me walk you back to your dorm." Carson said as party guests began leaving the KT house.

"That's very gentlemanly of you." Maddie replied, grabbing her dress from the ball and meeting Carson outside. The two walked down Greek Row, laughing and joking about their experiences of the night. Before they knew it they were standing in front of Maddie's door.

"Here we are." Carson said.

"Thanks for an incredibly fun evening. I had a lot more fun with you than I ever would with my sisters." Maddie said.

"So I'll see you later." Carson said.

"See ya; and I'll ask my parents about coming to see you over break." Maddie replied, opening her dorm door and walking in. "Goodnight."

"You mean good morning." Carson laughed, leaving Maddie's dorm to head back to his own.


	19. Chapter 19

"Poptart! Your dad's here!" Diesel yelled into the living room. All the brothers and pledges were getting ready to leave for winter break.

"Bye guys!" He replied, grabbing his bags and running out the door.

The rest of the brothers and pledges sat around, waiting for all the pledges parents to come get them.

"See. Wasn't this easier than having your parents trying to find you at your dorms?" Diesel asked the pledges. They all nodded in agreement, except for Carson and Seth, who were in the front yard with their big brothers.

"So Superman, what are you planning on doing over break?" Dalmatian asked Seth.

"Superman?" He asked his big brother.

"Well you certainly flew through the air Rush Night." Dalmatian laughed.

Seth was slightly embarrassed, but was also thrilled that he finally got a nickname.

"So? Winter break plans?" Dalmatian asked again.

"Yeah, and what about you Titan?" Frankenstein asked Carson.

"Titan?" Carson asked, wondering where the nickname came from because he didn't really do anything spectacular so far.

"Yes Titan. We've had KT's that've been complete nerds; we've also had the jockiest of the jocks, as well as the most outgoing as far as philanthropy is concerned; but we've never had a KT that has been exceptional at all of the above. When kids apply to CRU, they are constantly being judged if they'll be CRU material. Aka 'the perfect Titan'." Frankenstein explained.

"And now I'm what KT and CRU would consider 'the perfect Titan'." Carson smiled, finally understanding the nickname. He might not have done anything crazy like his pledge brothers, but he still managed to earn the respect of the actives.

"And as for winter break plans; I'm planning on giving some much needed TLC to my drum kit and my surfboard." Carson continued.

"Surfing? In the middle of winter?" Dalmatian asked.

"You play drums?" Frankenstein added.

"Yes and yes. In Cali we can pretty much surf year round. It's best in the warm months of summer, but the cooler winters are still good. The water never freezes so as long as you don't mind the cold you can surf 365 days a year. And I've played drums since middle school. Mom wanted me to be more well-rounded, so she put me in band at school. I immediately picked the drums, but instead of doing all the typical band music I was assigned, I learned how to play rock and roll by watching other drummers on YouTube."

"Dude, when you get back we're definitely putting you on drums for Guitar Hero night." Frankenstein said.

"That'd be awesome." Carson said.

"Hey Cars, you got an extra board I can use when I come?" Seth asked.

"Totally Superman." Carson laughed. "You can use my old board."

"Thanks Titan." Seth laughed along.

Carson looked down at his watch and realized he was supposed to be back at his dorm to meet his parents soon.

"Yo, Superman, we've got to go. Our parents will be here in half an hour." Carson said, getting up off the lawn.

"Crap yeah, I almost forgot." Seth said, also getting up.

"Bye Dalmatian, see you in the spring." Carson said, "See you later big bro."

"See you next semester Frankenstein." Seth said, "I'll talk to you later my presidential big brother."

The two walked down Greek Row towards their dorms, saying goodbye to everyone they knew along the way. When they got there, their parents were already waiting.

"Sorry we're late." Seth apologized.

"We were saying goodbye to some friends." Carson explained.

"It's alright; we know how important your friends are." Casey said.

"Are you guys ready to go? Did you pack everything you need?" Max asked.

"Yeah, we finished packing this morning." Seth said.

"You said goodbye to everyone you wanted to say goodbye to?" Seth's dad asked.

"Yup." Seth and Carson replied in unison.

"Well then it sounds like you guys are ready to go." Seth's mom said. "Seth, we put most of your stuff in the car already."

"We did too, Cars." Casey said.

"We should probably get going. We don't want to hit traffic." Seth's dad said.

"Mr. Markson's right, we better get going. Don't want to miss our flight." Max said.

The boys grabbed the last of their stuff and hugged goodbye.

"I'll see you in a few weeks man." Seth said.

"Definitely, and then we'll see which coast has the better surfer." Carson laughed.

Both families got in their cars and drove to the airport.

* * *

><p>Carson and Seth were relaxing on the beach when Carson's phone rang.<p>

"Hey Maddie!" Carson answered when he saw her picture come up on his cell.

"Hey golden boy!" She replied.

"It's great to hear from you. I wish I could see you; you'd love it here, it's actually warm out."

"I know, the weather's great!" She said. Carson looked very confused, but she continued before he could ask. "By the way, turn around."

Carson turned around to see his best friend walking down the beach; her cute pink rashguard matching the surfboard she was carrying.

"Miss me boys!" She yelled to them.

"Your parents said yes? When did you get here?" Carson asked a million questions once she got down to the edge of the water where Carson and Seth were.

"Yeah my parents let me come. They said I needed some college friend time." Maddie smiled. "And I got here this morning; your parents picked me up from the airport and then your mom took me shopping for beach clothes. She's so awesome."

"And hot!" Seth added.

"DUDE!" Carson yelled, "That's my mother!"

"I'm just sayin. And Maddie as long as you're here, why don't you put that board to good use." Seth said, grabbing his board and heading toward the water.

"Unless you're chicken!" Carson laughed, also grabbing his board.

"You're so on!" She yelled, chasing after them.

The three surfed for a while, but soon the boards ended up back on the beach as the trio continued to play and splash in the water. Each one of them took the time to take pictures on their phones, not wanting to miss a moment of this amazing day. Before they knew it, it was getting dark and they had to head back to Carson's house. The three grabbed their boards and beach stuff, put the boards on top of the jeep, chucked their stuff in the backseat, hopped in the jeep, and drove back to Carson's house, blasting Nicki Minaj the whole ride home.

"Hey mom, hey dad!" Carson yelled as they walked into the house.

"Hey Mr. and Mrs. Tyler." Maddie and Seth said in unison, following Carson towards the living room.

"We ordered pizza for dinner." Max said.

"Sounds great." All three replied.

"How was the beach?" Casey asked.

"Amazing!" Carson said.

"The water was cold but it was so worth it." Seth added.

"My first time surfing and it's in the middle of winter. I love it here." Maddie said.

"Is the pizza here yet?" The group heard a voice down the hall.

"Soon sweetheart." Casey said as her young daughter appeared in the living room.

"Seth, Maddie, this is my little sister…Maddie." He chuckled, remembering the conversation he had with his best friend Maddie on the first day of English.

"Is this your girlfriend?" His sister asked bluntly.

Carson and Maddie stared at each other and started laughing.

"No, we're best friends." Maddie said.

"Good, because it would be weird for me to have the same name as my brother's girlfriend." His sister replied.

"Just a little." Maddie laughed, suddenly the doorbell rang.

"I got it." Max said, knowing it was the pizza guy.

"Who wants pizza?" Max asked happily, walking back into the living room with a large pizza box.

The six ate the pepperoni pizza while watching American Idol, each saying who their favorites were and why. About an hour later, the pizza was gone and it was time for bed.

"Seth, Maddie, you guys can stay in Carson's room while you're here." Casey said.

"We set up the air mattress and gave you guys a lot of extra pillows and blankets. If you need anything else don't be afraid to ask." Max said, leaving with Casey to go to bed.

"Wait, so your parents are cool with me staying in your room?" Maddie wondered.

"I guess that's their way of saying they like, and trust, you." Carson said as they walked to his room.

As soon as they walked in, Seth jumped up and landed on the air mattress, sprawling himself out on the whole thing.

"I'm good." He said.

"And where am I supposed to sleep?" Maddie complained.

Carson immediately scooped her up in his arms and threw her on his bed, only giving her about a second to roll over before he jumped onto the bed with her.

"This works." She laughed, hitting him with a pillow.

Carson turned on the tv in his room, and the three stayed like that until morning.

* * *

><p>"I wish you didn't have to leave." Carson said to Maddie and Seth after breakfast.<p>

"Hey, it's only another 2 weeks and then we'll all be back at CRU." Maddie said.

"Absolutely, we'll be back together soon. Taking on the school, one day at a time." Seth added.

"Well you guys don't want to miss your flights." Max said.

"He's right. We better get going." Casey said.

"I hope you guys had as much fun as we did." Max said, hugging them both goodbye. "We loved having you and you're welcome back anytime."

Casey grabbed the car keys and Seth and Maddie grabbed their bags.

"See you in 2 weeks." Seth and Maddie said to Carson as they followed Casey out the door.

Once the garage door shut, Carson joined his father on the couch.

"I like your friends. They are a really good influence on you." Max said.

"Thanks dad." Carson smiled.

"Hey, you want to go throw the football around a little?" Max asked.

"Wouldn't want to do anything else." Carson said, following Max out to the backyard.


	20. Chapter 20

"It feels so good to be back." Seth said as him, Carson, and Maddie wandered down Greek Row.

All of a sudden, the three saw golf balls flying through the air.

"What the hell?" Maddie yelled, trying to figure out where they were coming from.

Carson caught one of the balls and immediately knew where they came from.

"The brothers must be enjoying an afternoon round of golf off the roof." Carson laughed, heading towards the KT house, followed closely by Maddie and Seth.

"TITAN! SUPERMAN! KT SISTER!" Dalmatian yelled from the roof of the KT house.

"Hey Dalmatian!" The three yelled back up to him.

Dalmatian put his club down and jumped off the roof, landing only feet in front of them.

"Feels good to be back doesn't it."

"Yeah it does." The three replied.

"Now you two can get back to your alumni projects. Alumni week is coming up at the end of the month you know." Dalmatian said to Carson and Seth.

"Really, so I'll finally be able to meet Carson's uncle." Seth said excitedly.

"Yup, and Carson will be able to meet Cappie." Dalmatian continued. Carson did not seem as thrilled as Seth.

"Something wrong pledge? Do you not want to meet your alumni brother?"

"No, I do want to meet him. I just wish I knew more about him. I mean I went through four and a half years of history and all it said was all the majors he's had and the pranks he's done. I feel like I know nothing about him." Carson explained.

Dalmatian looked at him, knowing now was the time. "Come with me."

Carson followed Dalmatian into the house, while Seth and Maddie continued their walk down Greek Row.

"Diesel, go get 'the book'." Dalmatian demanded once they were in the house. Diesel knew exactly what book Dalmatian wanted.

"You think he's ready?" Diesel asked.

"Ready for what? What book?" Carson asked as Diesel went over to one of the cabinets, grabbing the large journal like book and handing it to Dalmatian.

"We were waiting to give you this until we knew you were ready." Dalmatian explained. "This book has the entire history of Cappie; from the time he was a freshman to the time his final pledge class graduated. All the questions you want answered are in here."

"Why didn't you give this to me months ago?" Carson complained.

"You might be surprised by what you find."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Carson asked.

"Just read the book; but not now. Now you have a pledge meeting." Dalmatian said.

Carson met up with his pledge brothers in the living room. Diesel came in, taking his usual seat in front of all of them.

"Pledges, today is the most important day of your journey. You have the chance to show this house what you're truly made of. It is time for your pledge project." Diesel explained.

"Is that like our alumni projects?" Dracula asked.

"No, your pledge project is done as an entire class. This is where you show off and say why your class is better than every other class before you. You guys ready to get started?"

All the pledges cheered.

"Alright, I'm going to leave you to come up with an idea then. Have fun." Diesel said before rejoining the other actives in the front yard.

The pledges all stayed in the living room, trying to come up with ideas.

"I've got it!" Seth exclaimed. The rest of his pledge brothers stared at him, wanting to know what he came up with.

"We're all working on our alumni projects right?"

All the pledges nodded.

"And it's getting kind of annoying to have to run around the whole house and try to figure out reference numbers, just to get the little bit of information that we actually need."

All the pledges agreed, but still were unsure of where he was going.

"What if we put all of Kappa Tau history in one place? That could be our pledge project; the encyclopedia of Kappa Tau." Seth explained.

All the pledges started cheering in agreement. It would be perfect; and they could present it to both the actives and the alumni during Alumni Week.

"Let's make this the best pledge project ever!" We'll start tomorrow." Seth said. The pledges all left to go back to their normal lives.

* * *

><p>"That was a great idea you had this afternoon." Carson said to Seth that night in their dorm.<p>

"Thanks dude. Hey, what did my big bro want with you?" Seth asked.

"He gave me a book of Cappie's entire history."

"Why didn't he give that to you months ago?" Seth asked.

"He never specifically said. He just said read the book."

"Well then I'd read it; and I'd start a.s.a.p. There might be something important in it; but anyway, I'm calling it a night." Seth said, shutting of the light on his nightstand.

Carson decided to stay up and start reading the book. He opened the book to page one and started deciphering the hand written text.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN **___Dalmatian nicknames Maddie KT sister because she's considered one of the guys. She is the sister that all the guys always wanted, but never had. If girls were allowed to rush fraternities the KT's would definitely give her a bid.


	21. Chapter 21

_August 31, 2005  
><em>_College with my best friend; so much better than Camp Kitchiwawa, but that's mostly because we have a mini fridge fully stocked with beer. He looks so much different than the last time I saw him at camp; mustache, soul patch, vintage t-shirt. Somebody's trying to reinvent themselves. Now he's trying to get me to rush with him. I can see him being one of them fraternity douches, but it's not me. He said the frat parties are going to be awesome. Eh, I guess I'll give it a shot. _

_September 1, 2005  
><em>_Turns out, Evan was right. Rush was kind of fun, especially once we got to the Kappa Tau Gamma house. They tried to freak us out a first with a cleaver, but it was so worth it when we got to the crazy party in their backyard. I could spot the ice luge a mile away. The vodka slid down the ice, and I could feel my mouth going numb as I chugged every last drop the bottle had to offer. Everyone cheered as I basked in the glory of finishing an entire bottle. Then I saw my gold medal. God she was pretty. She was dancing by herself, and being the gentleman that I am, I decided to keep her company. Casey; what a classy name for a classy lady. I asked if she wanted to do a body shot, but she turned me down for a boring drink from my best friend; a drink that she never got to have. She pulled me into the crowd with her rush buddy and we started dancing. Last night was the most fun I'd had since camp. _

_September 4, 2005  
><em>_Evan and I both got bids for Kappa Tau. We were chilling in the living room while Egyptian Joe was giving all us pledges our nicknames. They decided to keep me Cappie, just because they thought it was cool. I started to feel bad when I heard Egyptian Joe call Evan Bing. Evan had no clue where the nickname came from, but I did. As Egyptian Joe explained, I could tell Evan was not happy. He was only considered for a bid because of me. He was the one that told me to rush, and now I stole his top house from him. _

_September 5, 2005  
><em>_Casey and I were relaxing on my bed when Evan came in and told us the news that he was dropping out of Kappa Tau. As if it wasn't bad enough that he was leaving KT, he was joining the preppy rich kids over at Omega Chi. So much for reinventing yourself. As soon as you found out you weren't the golden boy, you left. Typical Evan Chambers needing to be the center of everything. Case decided it would be a good idea for us to cool off, so she suggested we get a couple of burgers, but Evan wasn't having it. He made up some excuse about having to study, so Case and I left without him. _

Carson couldn't believe what he read. Even though it was late, he had to go check this out. He jumped off his bed, put on a shirt, grabbed the book, and headed to the one place where he knew he'd be able to find the answers he was looking for.

* * *

><p>"Can I help you?" Kate asked, very annoyed by how late it was. "Wait a second; I know you. You're the Kappa Tau pledge Maddie took to the Greek Ball last semester."<p>

"Yeah, and I know it's late, but I need to ask you something." Carson explained.

"What is it?" She asked sympathetically, sensing the urgency in Carson's voice.

"Do you have records of all past ZBZ's?"

"Yeah, sure." She said. "Normally boys aren't allowed upstairs, but I think I can make an exception tonight."

She led Carson upstairs to a hall filled with pictures.

"Each picture is a different year in ZBZ history, from its first opening in 1968 to just last year." She explained. "Do you need any year in particular?"

"My mom was a ZBZ about 18 years ago. I want to know if she was the only Casey while she was here." Carson said.

"Well that would be the early 2000's. They are right over there." Kate said, pointing to a group of pictures in the middle of the wall.

It took him a few minutes, but he managed to find the picture of his mom from her freshman year. He read through all the names from that year, and just as he suspected, no other Casey's to be found. The same could be said for her sophomore, junior, and senior years.

"I knew it." Carson sounded slightly annoyed.

"Did this answer your question?" Kate asked.

"You have no idea." Carson said, walking out of the ZBZ house back to his dorm.

* * *

><p>"OH MY GOD!" Carson yelled, slamming his way into his dorm. Seth was woken up by the loud noise.<p>

"Dude! It's one in the morning! What the hell is wrong with you?" Seth groggily yelled back.

"Oh I'm just ducky, except for the fact that my mother lied to me!"

Seth sat up in bed. "What do you mean she lied to you?"

"She's told me for years the only guy she dated in college was my dad. Now I found out that her and Cappie had a thing."

"Cappie? Your alumni big brother?" Seth asked.

"Yeah. Him and my mom met during the KT rush party their freshman year."

"You going to tell the brothers what you found?"

"I'll tell them before we start our pledge projects this morning." Carson said before finally going to bed.

* * *

><p>"Titan, you look like you haven't slept in days! What's going on?" Frankenstein asked when Carson was walking sluggishly down Greek Row.<p>

"I thought going for a walk would help me clear my head." Carson replied, stopping in front of the KT house.

"Something on your mind?" Frankenstein asked.

"I found out my mother lied to me. She said she didn't date anyone in college other than my dad." Carson said.

"And how'd you find out your mom lied?"

"I read the book Diesel and Dalmatian gave me. My alumni big brother dated this chick named Casey, come to find out that that chick was my mother."

"Wow." Frankenstein said, knowing in the back of his head the whole truth.

"Yeah. I wonder how long they dated before she dumped him for my father. And why wouldn't she tell me she dated a KT legend? That's kind of awesome if you ask me." Carson said.

"How far into the book are you?" Frankenstein asked.

"About 3 pages."

"Keep reading. You'll get the answers you're looking for." Frankenstein said.

"I will, but for now I've got a pledge project to work on." Carson said, walking back down Greek Row towards the library where Seth told all the pledges to meet.

* * *

><p>All the guys were hard at work on their project, but with all the people coming and going and trying to study, it was tough for the guys to stay focused. They were also afraid of some of the smarter KT's showing up. Since this was mainly Seth's idea, he decided to call for help.<p>

"Hey professor, can you meet us in your…office? And is it ok if we bring a few extra people who aren't in your class, but who are in desperate need of…tutoring." Seth asked, hanging up the phone happily minutes later.

"Guys, grab all your stuff and follow me."

"Where are we going?" Blade asked.

"Professor Ravens-Seger's 'office'." Seth replied. Titan, Blade, Poptart, and Matt were the only ones who knew what he meant; the rest followed like helpless puppy dogs.

* * *

><p>"Thank you so much professor. The library was one big distraction after another." Seth said once the fifteen pledges were safely in the Amphora lair.<p>

"Anytime. I just want you guys to be ready for when your alumni brothers arrive."

"This will make it much easier. Now we can focus." Blade said, organizing his piles of Beaver history.

"Ok, so what year are we starting with?" Matt asked.

"We'll start at 2005 since that's when most of our alumni brothers were freshman." Poptart explained.

"And then we can add in the other brothers as we go." Blade added.

As the other brothers busily combined information, Carson sat in the corner, continuing to read the book that quickly captured his attention.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN =**_ Blade is Dylan. He got his nickname after rollerblading off the roof.


	22. Chapter 22

_September 23, 2005  
><em>_My girlfriend is the most amazing girl ever! She bought me tons of my favorite snacks because she didn't want me going hungry. How did I get so lucky to have the perfect girl? Sweet, smart, caring, and absolutely stunning. I've never said this about any other girl, but…I love her._

The next page Carson read was more about Cappie's girl, but these entries were all from his brothers.

_Cappie's girlfriend is a saint. Any time he's sick she's the one to take care of him. The rest of us tend to avoid his room as much as possible when he's sick. God knows what he could have.  
><em>_-Wade_

_Casey's always making sure the house is stocked with Cheesaritos. I never have to worry about not having them, which is amazing. It's like she works at the Cheesarito factory, only bringing us the best of the best in the world of Cheesaritos.  
><em>_-Beaver_

_Casey's so smart. She's the perfect study buddy. I don't know if I'll be able to make it through finals without her.  
><em>_-Heath_

_It feels so nice to have a girl in the house again. With her here, the house is cleaner, there's always food, and the guys are actually making it to class; some even on time. Cappie better not do anything to screw this up.  
><em>_-Jeremy_

Carson knew from personal experience that Cappie had screwed up. He just didn't know when, or how. He decided to stop reading and see what his pledge brothers were up to.

"Hey Blade, did you know that Beav had an obsession with Cheesaritos?" Carson asked, rejoining the group.

"Sort of, but what are Cheesaritos?" Blade asked.

"Somebody Google it!" Seth said.

Dracula pulled out his laptop and Googled Cheesaritos.

"Cheesaritos are cheddar cheese flavored corn puffs." Dracula read off the web.

"Are they still available?" Carson asked.

"Yeah, but we have to order them online." Dracula continued to read.

"Order 10 bags for Alumni Week. I'll pay for it." Carson said. Dracula typed in the billing info and placed the order.

"Alright they'll be here in 7-10 days." Dracula replied.

"Perfect." Carson said, then he looked over to see Matt working with Professor Ravens-Seger.

"What are you working on?" He asked, walking up to Professor Ravens-Seger's desk.

"I've started typing up the encyclopedia; starting with Rush Night 2005. You got anything to add?" Matt asked.

"Actually yeah." Carson said, pulling out his Cappie History book. "The first couple pages are from Rush Night that year."

"Thanks man. I'll give this back in a few minutes." Matt said, busily adding the new information.

Minutes later, the book was back in Carson's hands and he got back to reading, wanting to know how Cappie could possibly mess things up with his mother.

_October 15, 2005  
><em>_I love my KT brothers. Friday night karaoke is the bomb! It's so much fun to just go out with the guys and just get hammered and have fun. Casey tried to get me to leave early, but my people needed me. I felt bad for not leaving, so I decided to sing a song to the most beautiful girl in the room. Just as the song started, I looked into the crowd to see her walking out with Bing. Something's going on with them; I know it. _

_October 31, 2005  
><em>_Ah, the annual Kappa Tau Halloween Party. Best Halloween party on Greek Row. All the houses are invited; it's going to be huge._

_Egyptian Joe took his nickname to heart and wore a King Tut costume. A hippie King Tut, who would've thought. Beav walked in wearing a ball player's outfit, too bad those are the only balls that'll be getting any use tonight. Everyone at the party was complementing me on my pirate garb, all saying I looked like the perfect Jack Sparrow. _

"Who the hell is Jack Sparrow?" Carson thought to himself as he continued reading.

_All the compliments were a nice ego boost, even though they weren't from who I wanted. Finally my dream girl showed up, complete with her ZBZ posse. Most of the girls were in ZBZ cheerleader uniforms, but my girl always had to be different. She was the cutest Tinker Bell I'd ever seen. Even though I was dress like Hook, she will always be the Tink to my Pan._

Carson couldn't understand it. The two seemed so happy together. He looked at the pictured glued underneath, of Cappie and Casey from the party. It was clear that Cappie loved Casey with all his heart, even if he had a weird way of showing it; and from what he's read, Casey loved him too. Why did the two break up? When he got to page 32 it all made sense.

_November 21, 2005  
><em>_Tonight is going to be so much fun. Just me and my big bro enjoying a girl free night of video games, beer, and junk food. I was killing it at Grand Theft Auto, until a leggy broad in heels unplugged the tv. I was about to yell at her, but she beat me to it. Her high pitch complaining was kind of annoying, so I drowned most of it out. The only thing I remember was Casey and Greek Ball. Oh crap was that tonight. She's going to kill me. I'm officially the worst boyfriend on the planet. How could I let such an amazing girl down? _

_Of course as soon as I get there I see my so called best friend snuggling up to my girl slow dancing with her. He told me he had to study. Study my ass; the only thing he was studying was MY girlfriend. When I confronted him about it, he said it was all my fault; which it kind of was, but that still gave him no right to put a move on my girl. It went from fighting over Casey to a battle over our pasts. He had the nerve to call my parents dead head losers. Finally my anger got the better of me and I punched him in the face. The next thing we knew it was an all out brawl. A couple of Omega Chi douches tried to come to Bing's rescue, but Beav used his football tackling skillage and smashed their asses into a table, causing the brawl to get even more out of hand. After Bing was fully knocked out on the ground, I felt satisfied enough to leave, never wanting to see his face again. _

_As I left, I saw Casey helping Bing. I know I screwed up but does she have to throw it in my face by helping him; the man that stole her away from me. I just wish she understood how much I loved her. I hope one day she allows me to apologize, and I hope we can be what we used to be. _

"Oh my god." Carson said, not realizing he said it out loud.

All the pledges, and Professor Ravens-Seger, stared at Carson.

"What happened dude?" Superman asked.

"Yeah, what'd you read?" Poptart added.

"My mom caused the rift between the Kappa Tau's and the Omega Chi's." Carson explained, still shocked by what he read.

"What are you talking about?" Dracula asked.

"I also found out why KT's didn't go to Greek Balls. Once again, my mother's doing."

"Explain please." Blade said.

"Cappie and Bing were best friends, and roommates. Cappie and my mom started dating, and they were happily in love, until Cappie made one simple mistake and was late to the Greek Ball. When he finally showed up he saw his best friend with his girl, so he did what any guy would do, punched the guy out, causing a huge brawl in the middle of the Greek Ball." Carson explained.

"How did you know they were happily in love?" Matt asked, stopping typing to listen to the story.

"It's all here in black and white. Well and in color photos too." Carson said.

"Photos? Those would be a great addition to the encyclopedia." Blade said. "Who else has some?"

All the pledges raised their hands.

"If you guys give them to me I can date, organize, and scan them into the computer for you." Matt said. All the pledges gave Matt the pictures with reference numbers so they could be returned to the right spot. Matt quickly began dating all the pictures to scan them into the computer.

"Sounds like this encyclopedia is coming along nicely." Professor Ravens-Seger said.

"Yup; and Carson, thanks for giving us your extra Cappie stuff." Dracula said.

"Not a problem. I'm learning more about this guy in this one book than I have from all of that stuff." Carson replied, continuing to read through the book. He had gotten through Cappie's freshman year, and already he knew Cappie was a crazy partier with a heart of gold, at least when it came to Casey. He also knew that Cappie lost the girl of his dreams to his best friend, and that has to hurt worse than losing her to a stranger.

Over the next few days, Carson finished reading about Cappie's sophomore year. Evan and Cappie were no longer roommates, and from what he read, Evan and Casey were still together.

"Hey golden boy." Maddie said, wearing Carson's hat, as she approached him chilling on a beach chair in the quad.

"Oh hey. I feel like I haven't seen you in forever." Carson replied, putting the book down.

"Yeah I know. We definitely need to spend more time together now that we don't have crazy Benson's class anymore." Maddie answered, sitting on the grass next to him.

"Oh yeah, maybe once we're done with our alumni projects and our pledge project." Carson said.

"Speaking of, how are those going?" Maddie asked.

"The encyclopedia is going great. We found all the info from the reference numbers and created an entire index from it."

"That's awesome. What about your alumni project? Finding out any new information from that book you've been obsessed with?" She asked.

"I'm finding a lot out about my own mother surprisingly." Carson said.

"Really, like what?" Maddie asked.

"Cappie was in love with her, even after she broke his heart."

"What happened?"

"My mom and Cappie dated, but then she broke up with him after he didn't show up to the Greek Ball. To make matters worse, she dumped him for his best friend. And according to the book, they were still dating a year and a half later." Carson explained.

"Wow. That long. So when did your dad come into the picture?" Maddie asked.

"That's what I'm trying to find out. I'm sure the KT's wrote all about my mother's relationships."

"How do you know?" Maddie questioned.

"From what I've read so far, they all loved my mom. They knew how much he still cared for her and every last one of them wanted to see Case and Cap together again." Carson explained.

"Well you better get back to reading then." Maddie giggled.

"I will…if you join me." Carson playfully replied.

"Well I don't have class for another few hours. I'll grab us a couple of coffees." Maddie said, walking toward to coffee cart.

The two laid on the grass drinking their coffees and reading Cappie's history book in the sunshine until it was time for Maddie to go to class.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN =**_ halloween costumes are somewhat symbolic


	23. Chapter 23

"Junior year here we come." Carson said, opening the book to the junior year section. "This is when my uncle started coming here. Let's see what he has to say about his sister's relationships."

_September 2, 2007  
><em>_Wow. You think you know a girl. The entire time Casey and I dated she never told me she had a brother. I can see why though; what a nerd. Can't even do a body shot. There is something I like about this guy though. Not sure what it is yet, but he's definitely got a little Kappa Tau in him. _

_God is it Cartwright day or something. First Rusty and now Casey's at my secret place playing a game of pool. I decided to join her, against my better judgment. We put stakes on the game, and that's when she asked if I was taking advantage of her. I wasn't purposely trying to…or was I. We started playing and it brought back all the memories from freshman year. The two of us just hanging out having a good time together; I miss those days. _

_Didn't last long; for one she hustled me, and two, she pulled the 'I hope I didn't hurt you when I ended things' card. I wanted so bad to tell her how much she did, but I came back with an even better statement. 'Who said it's over?' Next thing I knew, she scratched, and we kissed. I haven't felt that good in a long time. _

_Did we really just do what I think we just did? It was so amazing to feel her bare chest against mine, our legs intertwined, just like the old days. It felt like home, even though we didn't get to cuddle. I know this isn't manly to say, but I miss the cuddling._

"Ok, ew." Carson said.

"Not thinking you wanted to know about your mother's hook ups." Maddie laughed.

"Not really." Carson was extremely grossed out.

"This does tell you something though." Maddie said.

"And what is that, besides the fact I just pictured my mother naked."

"Casey either cheated on Evan, or they broke up and she got back with Cappie."

"I think this answers that question." Carson said, pointing to an entry by one of the brothers.

_How could she take advantage of my boy like that? Hasn't he been hurt enough? Just because your douchebag of a boyfriend cheated on you, doesn't give you the right to use my man to get back at him.  
><em>_-Wade_

"Ok, so Evan cheated on your mom, so she got even by sleeping with his ex-best friend." Maddie said, trying to understand everything she just read.

"Seems so. I wonder if my uncle knows about this." Carson said.

"Why don't you go ask Seth?"

"I think I will." Carson smiled, getting up from his spot on the grass.

"Well I have to get going to class." Maddie said, also getting up. "I'll see you later."

The two hugged goodbye; Maddie headed to her next class, Carson headed back to the Amphora lair.

* * *

><p>"Hey Titan, where you been?" Dracula asked as Carson walked into the lair.<p>

"You missed a major breakthrough." Superman said excitedly.

"I was reading my Cappie History book on the quad with Maddie." Carson replied. "What did I miss?"

"We found out all about your uncle's pledge paddle." Blade said.

"Really? What'd you find?"

"Your uncle got two bids during Rush." Superman began. "One was from Omega Chi, the other from Kappa Tau. After Rusty saw Evan cheat on Casey, Evan tried to get him to not tell his sister, but Rusty did anyway. During Omega Chi's bid night, Rusty told Evan that he told Casey, and that he was declining his bid. Evan flipped out and the two got into an argument before Evan pushed Rusty. Rusty pushed Evan back, right into the bar, and Evan retaliated by punching him in the face. Rusty decided, while he was on the ground, that enough was enough. He grabbed the pledge paddle that Omega Chi was going to give to him and hit Evan in the head with it. He ended up in CRU jail overnight for it."

"Damn. Go Uncle Rusty." Carson laughed.

"Uncle Spitter actually." Superman continued. "You're uncle had a problem holding his tequila."

"Well that I knew. Cappie tried to get him to do a body shot." Carson laughed.

"How far did you get in the reading?" Dracula asked.

"I just finished Rush Night his junior year. How's the encyclopedia going?" Carson replied.

"Pretty good. We've finished up to 2007. All typed up and ready to go. We even left room for other pledges and actives to add stuff from the years before. And now with your uncle's stuff, we can get started on 2007 and up."

"Finally I'll be able to add some of Spidey's history." Dracula said.

"Yeah, and I'll be able to add Andylicious's stuff." Poptart added.

All the guys were excited that they were finally getting to use half the stuff they found on their alumni brothers. Carson wanted to join the fun, so he decided to finish reading through Cappie's junior year.

_September 15, 2007  
><em>_I have to stop meeting up with Casey like this. It is way too awkward; and now she's trying to tell me how to run my house, just because her brother's a pledge. And now her boyfriend is being his usual douchebag self saying his pledges are better than our pledges. I'll show him who has the better pledges. _

_Wow, Bing's dumber than he looks. Oh well, this should be easy. Beer Pong Champs, here we come. Although one of our pledges might make things difficult. I wonder if we can play without him. _

_September 16, 2007  
><em>_SPITTER, SPITTER, SPITTER! Ah, Spitter, way to go little buddy. Even though I find it kind of dorky that you were ping pong champ of the Eagle Scouts, you saved our asses. Thanks to you, our pledges are the best, and I can throw that in Bing's face whenever I want. _

"So he can't hold his tequila, but he's a beer pong champ?" Carson asked himself as he continued reading. His uncle was such a dork. Cappie had to help him get a date for his first date function.

_October 5, 2007_

_So getting Spitter a date is going to be harder than I thought. He has absolutely no flirting skills whatsoever. Hey, I know what I can do. I'll hook him up with a guaranteed good time. That will be much easier than watching him trying to pick up women; now that's just scary. _

_Ok, so Lisa Lawson probably wasn't the best choice, but she was the only one who I knew could help him lose his virginity. But of course Casey had to come in and try to save the day, bringing up our first time in the process. She just had to go there. She had to make me remember the best night of my life. I had to remember how her beautiful blonde hair was pulled into a cute messy ponytail; the smell of her yummy fruity perfume; the taste of her bubblegum lip gloss._

Carson decided to skip the next couple of lines, not wanting to read any more about his mother's sex life.

_October 12, 2007  
><em>_Ah. I love floor hockey. People keep telling me we're going to suck, but we've got CRU's number one football recruit on our team, even though he quit the end of freshman year. Never underestimate the underdogs! _

_Ok, so we won on a technicality. It's still a win. Now I get to prove to Bing once again, that I, and the KT's are better than him and the other Omega Chi douches. _

_Beav, my man, I love ya, but did you have to bring up Rush Night. Now Bing's going to use all that anger and whoop our asses. This win is definitely going to be harder than beer pong. We just need to keep ourselves at our top physical ability until tomorrow. Shouldn't be too hard. _

_Damn you ZBZ's. You know hot chicks and booze are our kryptonite. How could you be so evil? Casey was probably the one behind this. She wants her tool of a boyfriend to win so bad that she's willing to play dirty. I guess that means she knows Omega Chi doesn't have what it takes to win. Surprisingly that makes me feel better. _

_October 13, 2007  
><em>_Even drunk and hung over we were still able to win the game. Damn technicalities. They worked in our favor the first time, why couldn't they favor us again. Next time Spitter…WEAR A CUP! _

_November 7, 2007  
><em>_VESUVIUS! Best party known to man! Can't wait to see how this year's party tops all other Vesuvius parties before it. And it looks like Spitter's got himself a secret admirer. Oh boy, this should be interesting. Can't wait til Friday to see how this all goes down._

"Vesuvius?" Carson said to himself. "Hey, do any of you know about Vesuvius?" He asked his pledge brothers.

"Yeah. Apparently Vesuvius itself was a pledge project." Poptart continued. "Egyptian Joe built it during his pledging and turned it in as the entire pledge class project."

"So it's a legit volcano?" Carson asked.

"A non-exploding replica of a legit volcano." Poptart clarified.

"Makes sense, I guess. Supposedly there's a sick party that goes along with it." Carson said.

"Ah yes, the annual Vesuvius party. I've seen plenty of those, and the aftermaths, in my day." Professor Ravens-Seger piped in.

"Really?" All the pledges wanted to know about the crazy party.

"Oh yeah. I remember trying to work in my office, which at the time was on the complete opposite side of the campus from the KT house, and being able to hear the music like I was at the party. It was so loud that my whole office was shaking. And then always the day after, half the class didn't show up, to a 1:30 in the afternoon class. Those who did show up were still either completely wasted, or were hung over from the festivities of the previous night into that morning." Professor Ravens-Seger explained.

"Why don't we have cool parties like that anymore?" One of the pledges asked.

"What happened to Vesuvius?" Superman asked.

"Now that you'll have to find out from your brothers." Professor Ravens-Seger said, going back to grading papers.


	24. Chapter 24

"Dude, Titan, your uncle made Vesuvius rain beer!" Superman exclaimed.

"Are you serious? That's awesome!" Carson said.

"Oh yeah! And that same night he made out with some ZBZ chick named Jen K., after a crush basket incident." Superman laughed.

"Ugh, crush baskets!" Blade complained.

"Something wrong dude?" Matt asked.

"I got stuck on crush basket duty. Do you know how boring it is to sit by the door all day waiting for girls to show up with crush baskets? And then I had to bring every basket to the room of the recipient, including pledges, who don't live at the KT house. I looked like an idiot running back and forth across campus with a million baskets." Blade said.

"So that's how that got in my room. Thanks man." Superman said.

"You're welcome." Blade said sarcastically.

"You got a crush basket?" Dracula asked.

"Yeah." Superman smiled.

"Let me guess, from Lily." Carson laughed.

"Of course." Superman said.

"Wait, isn't the whole point of a crush basket for an anonymous person to say they like you?" A pledge asked.

"Yeah, but technically me and Lily were never official. We just went to the Greek Ball together." Superman explained. "You didn't get one from Maddie?"

"We're best friends. Getting a crush basket from her would be like getting one from you." Carson laughed.

"Anyway, back to Vesuvius. How's he make it rain beer?" One pledge asked.

"Yeah, and who's Jen K." Another added.

"Well the Jen K. thing I can answer." Carson said, "She was my uncle's first girlfriend that wrote a horrible editorial exposing all of the Greek system's dirty secrets."

"How'd you know that?" Blade asked.

"My uncle told me when I started high school." Carson said.

"Oh, cool. So how did he make it rain beer?" Blade asked.

"Superman should know the answer." Carson looked at him.

"Apparently there was this weather machine called the Remington Hertz Atmospheric Destabilizing Module that Spitter stole to try and rebuild Vesuvius. Jen K. and his roommate Dale went with him. He knew the module would soak up all the moisture from a 300 foot radius, what he didn't know is that that moisture would include beer." Superman explained.

"I wonder if Cappie's got anything on it." Carson said, flipping back to the page on the Vesuvius party.

_November 9, 2007  
><em>_IT'S RAINING BEER! Spitter, once again you proved why you belong in Kappa Tau. This party has officially become the best Vesuvius party in Kappa Tau history. That was legendary my friend, and I'm proud to call you my little brother; especially after I saw you making out with that hottie._

Carson's addiction once again got the better of him. He so desperately wanted to finish the book before his alumni bro Cappie arrived.

_November 12, 2007  
><em>_I'm in a funk. I seem to have run out of girls. Is that even possible? There must be one girl who I haven't tried yet. _

_Dear God, thank you for sending me hot biker chick. Destiny…so exotic, I like it. She's smokin hot, but seems familiar. Oh well, fun time awaits. Thank you storm for knocking out power. How'd you know I look best in candlelight? _

_Did she just say she wanted to gouge my eyes out? Kind of twisted; interestingly I'm turned on by that. She's perfect for me…almost. She's the girl that everyone expects me to be with, the girl that everyone thinks is right for me. I could give them what they want, against my better judgment. Spitter seems to have some issues with her though. He must be trying to protect his sister. _

_Spitter just made me realize why she seemed so familiar. Her name isn't Destiny, it's Patty. Patty the fatty, from camp. Damn she's changed; and she purposely came here to find me, that's a little stalkerish, but extremely hot. _

_Ok, it's a good thing I didn't try to sleep with her. She's a freakin nutjob. Poor Spitter, almost got stabbed to death with a pair of scissors because of me. I think I'll stick with CRU girls from now on. _

_November 19, 2007  
><em>_Today is the worst day of my life. I found out that Bing lavaliered Casey. It was supposed to be me. I wish she knew how much I still cared about her. Maybe she can; there's one day til the candle passing, and then the day after is Bing's presentation on the ZBZ lawn. I've got 2 days; I can do this. _

_Part one of master plan; actually go to class. Not just any class, this class that I thought I dropped was one of the classes I know Casey's in. It was too easy. The midterm project is a paired assignment, and all it took was a little liquor to get the TA to put me and Casey together for it. _

_November 20, 2007  
><em>_Part two; working on the paper. Maybe some pie we'll help her realize what a good time we used to have. I've still got one day. Let's make it count. _

_November 21, 2007  
><em>_We're always the perfect team. This paper was like our child, the perfect combination of both of us. Her lips hit mine and all the memories once again came flooding back. Damn, why did I have to open my big mouth? I wanted to prove to her that getting lavaliered was a mistake. I wanted her to know that I wanted to be with her today, tomorrow, ten, twenty, even thirty years from now. _

_Time's up…and I lost. Can't say I didn't try. She just wanted to grow up. Now she's branded with those letters. I can see it now, the perfect job, the perfect marriage, the 2.5 perfect kids. One day she'll see that perfect isn't always best. _

Carson felt bad for Cappie, and apparently the other brothers did too. The next few pages had nothing written by Cappie, but a lot from his brothers.

_Uh oh. Cappie's cleaning again. This can't be good. All our hard work making the house look lived in by frat guys…gone. Somebody's going to pay.  
><em>_- Jeremy _

_Why must Casey do this? Does she like to see the KT house looking all preppy and clean like the house of her douchebag boyfriend? I used to love that girl, but now all that girl is doing is causing hell in the house.  
><em>_- Ferret _

_Ah, the lunch buffet. Hey, at least he stopped cleaning.  
><em>_- Wade _

_275 bucks! And of course your card gets rejected! Just lovely, let me call for help.  
><em>_- Spitter _

_The lunch buffet, not my favorite place, but like Beav said, drunk and sloppy Cappie beats mop and scrub Cappie anyday.  
><em>_- Heath _

_Hey sexy librarian, coming to Cappie's rescue again I see. Why is it that the one that causes the problem is the one to always rescue him?  
><em>_- Beaver_

Carson saw true brotherhood in those pages. Every one of them had a common enemy; his mother. Even he began to dislike his mother, so he decided to keep reading to see if anyone's opinions would change.

_December 2, 2007  
><em>_Damn I need cash. Renting out my humble abode isn't working like it used to. Hey, make $300 by being yourself. I can do that. I've been myself for the past 20 years. This should be easy money. _

_A weekend with the Senator's daughter; this Stroop should be fun. Stroop…a very funny word that can be used in many different ways. _

_December 3, 2007  
><em>_Ok, this sucks. She's acting like a total bitch and actually blackmailed me, with my own name. Nobody knows my real name, and that's exactly the way it's going to stay. _

_This test is taking forever. How many freakin sections are there? Oral Stimuli? Is that really a part of the test or is my charm finally working? _

_I thought we were having a good time. You had to bring up Casey. I know she's your big sis, but that doesn't mean you have to talk about her, or the fact that she's still with that jerk. _

_Ok, so I don't know if I'm just really really tired, but Rebecca is actually fun. We were looking at pictures of clouds, and she said it looked like a bong. Who knew such a prim and proper girl had a wild side. _

_December 5, 2007  
><em>_Regulations! You're killing me Bowman. And even though I normally hate Frannie, she looks hot when she's riled up. If anyone can find who wrote the article, it'll be her. Until she does, Kappa Tau will hold the most ass kicking, rule BENDING parties anyone has ever seen. _

_So it was Spitter's girl that wrote the article! She always been a little odd and shy; guess now we know why. But us true Kappa Tau's really don't care. Hopefully this doesn't destroy little Spitter, he's such a nice young fellow. _

_Wow! Little Rebecca Logan finally showed me her wild side! She's the best person I've had in my bed in a long time. I do have one question though…why the hell was Spitter there?_

_December 6, 2007  
><em>_This semester was certainly one for the record books. Can't wait to see what the spring semester has to offer. _

Cappie had said it all. That semester was certainly 'interesting'. Carson learned more about not only his alumni big brother, but his mother too, just from this one semester. Just like Cappie couldn't wait to see what spring had in store, Carson couldn't wait to read all about it.


	25. Chapter 25

_January 3, 2008  
><em>_What a fun break. Just me, Miss Logan, and my very springy bed. Why didn't I do this sooner? It may be just a fling, but it was the best fling of my life. _

_Ok, so my great morning just got ruined. Dean Bowman and his league of ass clowns have screwed us over once again; and now they've got jerkoff Bing on their side. Wristbands, curfews, ID checks; good god man what is this, middle school. _

_What is Spitter's obsession with my love life? First he wants to know what me and Rebecca did over break, then he's reminding me that her and Evan broke up. I know he wants to see us together, but the way he's doing it, he's practically pimping out his sister. _

_These regulations are making party planning a little difficult, but I'm up for the challenge. Challenges are what make life worth living. The brothers might not be up for the challenge though, blaming Spitter for getting whipped. Speaking of Spitter, where is the little guy? _

_Dangit Spitter, how many times do I have to tell you; it's bros and cheesaritos before hoes. Hopefully he can get us the snow machine, otherwise we're all screwed. He better not mess this up._

"Snow machine? What the hell?" Carson said.

"It's for the back to school carnival. The Greek system's way of getting in the administrations good graces." Poptart said.

"As a way to try to get the restrictions lifted." Carson replied.

"Pretty much; kind of smart if you ask me." Poptart said. Carson went back to reading.

_January 4, 2008  
><em>_I think the library is my new favorite place to hook up, or maybe it's just Rebecca that's making it so fun. I'm actually learning a lot though. I learned that tan trench coats go very well with black lingerie. _

_Lederhosen looks sexy, but it's highly uncomfortable. At least I'm not in the Yeti costume, poor Beav. Spitter better get here soon with that snow machine. _

_Alright, so no snow machine. Luckily Ben Bennet knows how to improvise. Spitter, you're killing me, you need to get that girl out of your head. Although I'm one to talk; I'm trying to tell you to forget about a girl when I can't get over your sister. _

_Speaking of Casey, poor thing's being shut out by pretty much everybody. Wait; did Wade just call her my girlfriend? News flash dude, she hasn't been my girlfriend for like 2 years. Maybe we should go help her and the other ZBZ's. _

_Damnit me and my big ideas. I try and do something nice for the ZBZ's and it bites me in the ass. Rebecca just had to see me kiss Casey. It was for charity, it meant nothing…ok so it meant a little, but right now, my mind is on Rebecca, and that's exactly how I want to keep it. _

_January 6, 2008  
><em>_Secret sex spies, so very kinky. We definitely need to get more creative with our places though; the front seat of a sports car isn't the most comfortable. _

_What the hell is Casey doing in my room? I just get back from hooking up with her little sis and here she is. It's like she knows of our secret sexcapades. A little creepy, ok maybe if I don't mention it she won't ask. _

_The f word, no not that f word. Casey wants to be friends, just friends. Well this sucks, but I guess it's better than nothing. And you know what they say; friendship is the first step to rekindling old flames. Now to help my 'new friend' plan the best, most secret ZBZ/KT mixer ever! _

_Two separate parties; I like it. Administrator party upstairs, speakeasy down in the basement. This might actually work, as long as nobody opens their big mouths. We might actually be able to get away with this. _

_Dean Bowman; now we're screwed. Who the hell would rat us out? Bing perhaps; he did see us bringing booze into the house, and that would be the douchebag thing to do. If the dean finds out about the speakeasy, I'll personally go kick Bing's ass. _

_Damn, so it wasn't Bing. Too bad, I really wanted to kick his ass. It was Casey's crazy house monitor chick Lizzie. Now to play a little game I like to call, keep the Dean away from the basement door. _

_Ok, so far so good. The Dean still doesn't know about the party. Thank you ZBZ's for being overly chatty. Speaking of ZBZ's, Casey looks hot in her flapper outfit. If Rebecca and I were already sleeping together, and me and Casey weren't 'just friends', I'd totally get her out of that dress tonight. _

_Someone dropped the dime, called the coppers. Whoever it was said we had booze. Now I know it was Bing. After I get this situation under control, I'm definitely kicking his ass. _

_January 7, 2008  
><em>_Stealing a CRU squad car is so much fun, even if it is just a golf cart. CRU jail on the other hand, not as much fun. At least Bing now knows there will be hell to pay for ratting us out._

_January 8, 2008  
><em>_Spitter, why are you not getting along with your pledge bros? I mean I love that you get along with the actives, but there's going to come a time when the actives won't be there, and you'll have to rely on your pledge bros. Maybe assigning your pledge project will help, and if not, at least we'll get something good out of it. I wonder how they'll top the hot tub or Vesuvius. Eh, whatever. Either way I can't wait for my big bro to get here. _

_Something is definitely up with Rebecca. All of a sudden she wants to take us public. I'm sensing she's having Casey issues. I knew this was going to happen eventually. Looks like I got to go tell Casey I'm dating her little sis. _

_She says she's cool with it, but I know she's not. Evan broke up with her, and now I'm throwing a relationship with her little sis in her face. _

_January 9, 2008  
><em>_A tire swing. Really, are you freaking kidding me! This is not the type of thing Kappa Tau's do! Get rid of it, and next time actually put some effort into your project._

"Uh oh." Carson said. His brothers looked at him weirdly.

"What is it?" A pledge asked.

"Now I know why the brothers are really into the whole pledge project thing." Carson said.

"What did Cappie do?" Superman asked knowing somehow it was Cappie's fault.

"It had nothing to do with Cappie. It was my uncle; well my uncle's pledge class. Their first pledge project was a tire swing." Carson explained.

"Ouch. That explains a lot." Matt said.

"Thankfully our pledge project is better than a tire swing. Not only will the actives love it, but the alums will too." Blade added.

"Did they ever make a new project?" Poptart asked.

Carson continued reading to find the answer.

_Who the hell is this guy? He looks like he's about 12. Is Casey really that desperate to prove she's over me? And he works at an animal shelter. She thinks it's cute; I think it's lame. Can't wait to see how this blows up in her face, if it hasn't already. _

_So the truth comes out. I knew she wasn't over me. Seeing me with Rebecca is driving her insane. She thinks that's the reason I'm dating her, but the truth is, Rebecca gets me. She understands why I am the way I am, and she likes me for me. I don't have to pretend with her. _

_Our very own brewery; nice job pledges. This is much better than the swing-a-ling. I'm still afraid to drink it though. You need to work on it, just a little; but I'm definitely impressed._

"So that's where the brewery in the basement came from." Carson said.

"The brewery? That was your uncle's pledge class project." Dracula said.

"Guess so. I'm very proud to call him my uncle now."

"And I'm proud to call him my alumni big brother." Superman added.

Carson was learning so much, he couldn't wait to learn more.

_January 11, 2008  
><em>_It's payback time. The Omega Chi's are going to regret ever messing with us. Let's see what my photography skills can do with their fancy class picture. Anybody got a sharpie? This should be fun. _

_Boys, it's time for battle. The Omega Chi's aren't going to know what hit them. That's what they get for sneaking into the KT house without our permission, not that we would ever give them permission. _

_Damn you Omega Chi's and your ninja skills. We fought our hardest but your decoys screwed us over. We definitely have to be better prepared for next time. You may have won the battle, but the KT's will win the war. _

_Poor Spitter, duct taped to a wall by the Omega Chi's. Why the hell would he go there by himself? Idiot. And now Huck's involved; I'll just tell him it was a physics experiment. Bing won't expect it and it'll be the perfect opportunity for our revenge. _

_Gotta love the past brothers. Schematics of the Omega Chi house, added to by every KT class since 1979. The only thing missing is the air vents. This is exactly the inspiration I need to come up with a good…no, great counter attack. _

_Barnyard animals…excellent idea Spitter. Oh I can't wait to see Bing's face when he wakes up to a cow in his room._

_A cease fire; for the time being. I'll take that as a win for Kappa Tau._

"Sounds like my uncle was the one that helped Cappie become the legend that he is." Carson thought to himself as he continued reading.

_January 14, 2008  
><em>_Ok, so the All Greek Ball is this weekend. Do I really have to tell the brothers? We're not going anyway. I don't want a repeat of freshman year._

_Of course I have a girlfriend that likes to go to these things. I really don't want to tell Rebecca the real reason why I don't want to go. She already thinks I'm still into Casey. This will just prove that she's right. _

_Why must my little brother feel the need to get into my business? I told him it was a long story, but instead of dropping it like a normal person would, he Googled me. That's a little creepy and that boy has way too much time on his hands. I need to prove to everybody once and for all that Casey and I are history. I'm going to take Rebecca to the ball. _

_Straight black suit; I look so much more sophisticated than the jeans and cowboy boots of freshman year. I just hope Rebecca will still want to go._

"Now I know where I get my style from. Cappie and I have more in common than I thought." Carson thought to himself as he finished reading about the Greek Ball, and how his mother looked stunning in her red halter dress. He and Rebecca actually went together, and it became official that they were together. Carson took that as a good thing and put the book down. He knew everything he needed for Alumni Week.


	26. Chapter 26

"Hey guys!" Carson said cheerfully as he walked into the Kappa Tau house.

"You're in a cheery mood. How's it going?" Diesel asked.

"Great. I just wanted to say thanks." Carson said, handing Diesel the book.

"You finished?"

"Not exactly, but I got all the info I need. I wonder if Miss Logan will be joining him for Alumni Week." Carson said.

"Doubt it." Diesel said.

"Huh? Why not?"

"Because she'll be with the Omega Chi's."

"What?" Carson was suddenly confused.

"Finish the book and you'll know what I'm talking about." Diesel explained, slightly annoyed, handing the book back to Carson.

Carson went back to his dorm wanting to know what Diesel was talking about. Rebecca and Cappie were together; why would she be with his rivals, the Omega Chi's? Against his better judgment, he continued reading to find out.

_January 18, 2008  
><em>_I hate being sick. It sucks. At least I've got Rebecca to help me get better. It's not the same as Casey, but she'll do. She has more issues with taking care of me than Casey did; she even went as far as hiring a scary Scandinavian woman to take care of me. She could've just done what Casey did and knocked me out with cough syrup. _

_January 23, 2008  
><em>_Freshman Parents Weekend. The one weekend I'm not allowed to act like a real KT. The pledges always turn into little pansies; needing to impress mommy and daddy. And on top of it, I'm meeting Rebecca's parents. It's awkward enough meeting the parents, not that I've done it before, but her dad's a senator. I've never met a senator. I want him to like me as much as I like his daughter. _

_So she doesn't want me to meet them. Is she embarrassed of me? She says she doesn't want to ruin what we have. What exactly is that…because I know meeting the parents is one of those things that kind of sets the relationship in stone. Is this her way of saying we're not in a legit relationship? _

_Ok, so I'm meeting Casey's parents before Rebecca's. This is odd, considering I never met her parents when we were dating. It took her brother joining my fraternity for me to finally meet them; and I've got to say, they're a lot nicer than Casey and Spitter have been saying. _

_Well if it isn't Senator Logan. Looks like I'm getting to meet him after all. I'm trying to put my best foot forward, but Rebecca only seems to care about mentioning all my bad qualities. Why is she still so obsessed with pissing off her father? I'm not sure, but I know I want no part in it. She can find a way of pissing him off without me. _

_Trying to buy me off now? Egg sandwich and sugary caffeine; alright, I'll at least let you explain yourself. _

_Wow. Now I feel like an ass. Why didn't you just tell me your dad was having an affair? You know I would understand. I care about you. From now on it's going to be about you and me. Nobody else is going to matter, especially your dad. _

_February 3, 2008  
><em>_Did Ben Bennet just call me whipped? And seriously, Spitter for my sake, can you just get along with Rebecca. I really like her, and I know it's awkward for you considering your big sis is my ex, and now I'm dating her little sis, but can you at least make an effort to be civil to her. Hopefully you working as her assistant will show you she's not as bad as your sister says. _

_Ok, now you're denying me my one joy in life. Just because I'm in training, doesn't mean I have to give up sex! I wonder if my bros are getting just as annoyed by her as I am. I know she wants to win ZBZFest, but this is getting a little ridiculous. _

_GUY CODE! ARE YOU KIDDING ME! That thing seriously needs to be destroyed. There have been way too many fatalities from that thing. And Spitter, I'm your big brother. You come to ME with your problems…not Beav or Wade! Alright, let's see what I can do with this. I may have an idea to chill Rebecca out a bit. _

_Guy Code 2.0 is definitely working in my favor. Shakespeare through ventriloquism; best idea ever. Rebecca has to learn that the brothers come first. As the old saying goes, bros before hoes._

_February 5, 2008  
><em>_Pledge bowling is so much fun. Spitter's the best ball I've had in a while. I can definitely win every game using his lightweight and flexible body. Oh what the hell…who's interrupting our game? _

_Officer Huck…my bestest best buddy in the whole wide world. Are you kidding me? Noise limit…it's the middle of the day! These restrictions are getting a little ridiculous. _

_OH MY GOD! WE WON! Basketball Championships here we come! _

_No tickets! What the hell! Just because the stupid USAG freaks hate us, doesn't mean you have to get rid of our privileges. It's not our fault they didn't want to join. Bing you're really starting to piss me off with the whole you kissing the dean's ass thing. We've waited 25 years for those tickets and I'm not going to stand down until I get them. _

_Oh shit…what did I get myself into? Now I have to go in front of the administrators and say why they need to get rid of the restrictions on the Greek system. I am so screwed. _

_Ok, I already know that this a big deal, Bing. I don't need your input or talking points. And did you really just call me an alcoholic? I drink the same amount as anyone on this campus. You, and your talking points, can suck it. _

_What the hell Bowman! You give the crazy anti-Greek man like an hour to talk, but I get like 10 seconds. I can see which side of the fence you're on. _

_Whoa…hold up. Did Bing just say I was right? I must be incredibly drunk because I know for a fact Bing would never say I was right…about anything. And where did he get that information about all the administrators' college antics? I still hate his guts, but he did get the restrictions lifted, and got KT our tickets, so I guess I could have a few beers in his honor. And I'll make sure that when we're acting like Idiots on National Television, everyone will know who gave us permission to do so._

_February 7, 2008  
><em>_So first you use my argument to get the restrictions lifted, then you don't invite us to your restriction lifting party. Typical Bing…what a douche. Well I guess that means we'll have to throw our own kick ass rager. And believe me, it will put your little gathering to shame._

* * *

><p>Some of the actives were sitting in the KT living room that night, discussing Alumni Week.<p>

"Alumni Week is coming up fast." Dalmatian said, "What are we doing for it?"

"Well as social chair, I've been meeting with other social chairs." Popsicle said. "We've decided that one of the activities for Alumni Week should be a block party involving all the houses."

"I like that idea. Good job Popsicle." Dalmatian said. "Are the pledges ready?"

"Most of them. I'm still a little worried about one though." Diesel explained.

"Junior." Sandbox said.

"Yeah. He tried giving me back the book today." Diesel said.

"Really, Junior finished the book?" Popsicle asked.

"Not quite. He got to the point where Cappie and Rebecca were together and thought he knew all he needed."

"He definitely needs to learn a lot more than that. Junior needs to know he's the Legacy of the Legend." Frankenstein said, before being interrupted.

"Who's Junior?" The actives heard a not so familiar tone to a very familiar voice coming into the house.

"Look who I found wandering out in the rain by the Omega Chi house." Shakespeare said, helping a very drunk Maddie into the house.

"Sissy!" The actives screamed, running over to help her.

"You're freezing." Popsicle said.

"Another round of shots!" She drunkly said, falling into Popsicle's arms.

"Come on. Let's get you dried off and changed." Popsicle said, setting her half-conscious body on the couch.

"Somebody call Titan. He's going to want to know about this." Dalmatian said.

"I will; he's my little brother." Frankenstein said. He took out his cell and dialed his little bro's number.

"Hey little bro." Frankenstein said.

"Frankie, you just interrupted my reading." Carson jokingly complained. "You guys are the ones that want me to finish. A break is just what I need, even though it's like midnight. What going on?"

"Shakespeare found your best friend wandering around by the Omega Chi house. You better come see for yourself." Frankenstein replied.

"Ok." Carson was slightly confused. "I'll be right there."

He grabbed his Cappie book, put on a jacket, and ran to the Kappa Tau house. When he got there, he was very shocked by who he saw.

"What happened?" He asked, running over to try and help Maddie. "And why is she wearing an oversized KT shirt?"

"She was out in the rain, so her clothes were soaked." Shakespeare explained. "She was outside the Omega Chi house when I found her."

"Thanks for staying with her. I can take it from here." Carson said.

"You're sure?" The actives asked.

"Yeah, you guys go to bed. I got it."

"Alright. See you in the morning." The actives said, going upstairs to their rooms.

Carson joined a passed out Maddie on the couch. He put her head on his lap and stroked her hair, wondering how on earth this could have happened. While he watched her sleep, he continued to read his book.

_Why is nobody coming to our party? Oh I know…it's because we have no alcohol! Our party fund was tapped out for our basketball championship after party. We need a new strategy. It's time to bring Bing's party here, but this time, give it Kappa Tau flare. Now where did I put the douchebag, bag? _

_March 5, 2008  
><em>_Spring Break's just around the corner. Time to give our pledges the one thing they're going to need in order to survive it…fake ID's. Hopefully they learn how to use them properly. _

_Spitter, what have you gotten yourself into. You took your fake identity a little too far. If you get this carried away in Myrtle Beach I swear to god I'm going to take that little engineering brain of yours and pummel it until the real Spitter comes back. _

_March 23, 2008  
><em>_SPRING BREAK! Myrtle Beach here we come! A week of nothing but booze, beach, and babes. Can't wait to get this party started! Hopefully all the kegs will fit on the bus, and hopefully the bus actually makes it without any problems. Don't want a repeat of last year. _

_What the hell is Rebecca's obsession with romance? One, it's spring break, you're supposed to be as rowdy as humanly possible…and two I'm not the most romantic guy. Rebecca knew that from the start and wanted to date me anyway. I'm here to have fun, not to do all that lovey dovey mushy stuff. _

_Now this is more like it; building a sand castle with my newest best bud Casey. Seeing her this relaxed reminds me of our first spring break freshman year. Ah, good times…good times. _

_Oh my god Rebecca, what are you doing? You know how slutty you look right now. Normally I like slutty, but it's not a good color on you. I like you as the snobby little rich girl. And why do you have to make everything about Casey? Yes, I still have feelings for her, and yes I do still think about what it would be like to be with her again, but right now, I'm 100% committed to you. Don't be stupid and break up with me over Casey, which I know is not the real reason. Something is bothering you, and like always, you're using Casey to hide your true feelings. _

_Where am I? What just happened? Why does my head hurt? I must've been knocked out pretty hard because Casey seems extra nice and carefree today. It's starting to freak me out a little, but in a good way. This walk on the beach with her is a lot better than the one I took with Rebecca, except for the fact that my head feels like it's going to explode. The ice is helping though, as are Casey's soft lips. A romantic kiss on a moonlit beach; it's moments like these that I wish I could share with her forever. I just hope Rebecca doesn't find out. _

"This guy seriously cannot get over my mother." Carson whispered, causing Maddie to wake up a little. She reached her arm over and pulled the nearest container over to herself and puked up some of the alcohol she had ingested that evening. About 10 minutes later, Maddie curled herself back up on Carson's lap and fell back asleep. He readjusted himself on the couch, now having her head on his chest, and continued reading.

_April 18, 2008  
><em>_Ah, Greek Week. The time of year when all the Greeks compete in really dumb events to see who's the best sorority and fraternity on campus. In other words, fail miserably while Omega Chi whoops our ass for the umpteenth year in a row. But this year will be different. This year the Kappa Tau's will rise up and reclaim the title that has been keeping us down ever since the beginning of time. This time it will be Kappa Tau that is the Greek Week Olympiad Champion. _

_Oh my god! If one more person brings up Rebecca's spring break mishap, I'm going to punch them in the face the same way I got punched. Especially you Bing; I may be getting your sloppy seconds but that just means you're a crappy ass boyfriend that doesn't know how to treat a woman. _

_Whoever said men shouldn't wear skirts did not try one on because let me tell you, they are ridiculously comfy and freeing. And thank you Heath for getting your sister to teach us that cheer, it kicks ass! _

_Damnit, those Omega Chi sluts stole our cheer. Now there's only one of us who has been friendly with the enemy; Spitter, I know you're my little brother, but you're making my life a living hell. _

_Ok, so maybe I let my issues with Evan cloud my judgment. The brothers should be allowed to be friends with whoever they want, no matter what house they're in. Time to see if Spitter and Calvin will give me a temporary visa into their strong independent little country. _

_April 30, 2008  
><em>_Uh oh. Spitter's skipping class. This can't be good. And what the hell is Kappa Tau Tower? You guys have way too much time on your hands if you ask me. _

_Spitter, must you take like six hours to explain all of your problems. Seriously, most people can explain in 10 minutes what takes you an hour. Oh well, at least Rebecca is learning the upside to scandal. I just wish I could do more for her than buy her stuff and making jokes. _

_May 3, 2008  
><em>_Broncosaurus, you poor poor girl. You need to get better for daddy. I miss being able to fly down a dirt road in you. The pledges can't push you fast enough for me. They all say it's time to let you go, but I can't. We've been together far too long for me to let anything happen to you. _

_I really need to get myself one of those "Fixing Cars for Dummies" books. I have absolutely no clue what I'm doing, and I have no clue what that metal thing that fell out was. And where exactly is the engine? _

_I know I need a new car, but there is something about Rebecca buying it that seems so emasculating. I need a way to get the car without her paying for it. _

"Is he nuts? I would love for a girl to buy me a car." Carson said, his eyes starting to shut. He was about to read more when his eyes completely shut and the book fell on his face. One arm fell off the couch while the other found its way onto Maddie's back, playing with her damp hair. He drifted off to sleep, dreaming of meeting his cool new alumni brother very soon.


	27. Chapter 27

The sun's warmth came through the window and hit Carson's arm, still positioned on Maddie's back, signaling him to wake up. He opened his eyes to blinding white paper covered in handwriting. He touched his face and realized the book was there. Pulling the book off his face, he saw his best friend was also starting to wake up.

"What happened last night?" Maddie asked groggily, still partially hung over.

"Why don't _you_ tell _me_." Carson said, sitting up on the couch. Maddie sat up and Carson cradled her in his arms.

"I remember going to the Omega Chi mixer." Maddie began, but was interrupted by a few actives.

"Breakfast is ready." Bandit said, walking in with a plate of pancakes and some Gatorade. "Kappa Tau cure for a hangover."

"Thanks Bandit." Carson said, starting to eat the pancakes. Maddie started eating them as well.

"How's our little patient this morning?" Shakespeare asked, joining Bandit, Carson, and Maddie in the living room.

"Better. Thanks for taking care of me guys." Maddie said.

"Remember anything from last night?" Bandit asked.

"I was just telling Carson about it." Maddie began. "I was at the ZBZ/Omega Chi mixer. The pledges and I were hanging out and then we all decided to do _**A**_ shot. I know I've never drank, but I wanted to, so I did. Then after the one shot some really cute Omega Chi got me a drink. While I was drinking my drink, I had flashbacks of high school. Every high school function had kids drinking and having fun. I wanted to know what all the other kids found so fun, so I had a few more drinks. I wanted to stop myself, but I was already was above my limit before I could."

"And you ended up outside how?" Shakespeare asked.

"One of the Omega Chi's wanted to go for a walk, so of course I went with him. Then he tripped on the sidewalk and passed out on a bench a little ways from the Omega Chi house. When it started raining I tried finding my way back to ZBZ; that's when you found me." Maddie explained.

"Remind me to kick that Omega Chi's ass." Carson said. "Nobody leaves my best friend drunk and alone and gets away with it."

"Don't worry about it. I think the pavement kicked his ass enough." Maddie giggled. Just then, the doorbell rang.

"I got it." Diesel said, making his way from the kitchen to the front door. He opened the door to see Kate standing there.

"Looking for Maddie?" Diesel asked.

"Is she here?" Kate asked, sounding kind of desperate.

"Yeah, hold on." Diesel called Maddie. "Maddie, your big sis is here."

"I guess I better go." Maddie said, getting off the couch and walking toward the door. "Thank you guys for taking care of me. What do you want me to do with the shirt?" She asked, noticing she was still wearing the oversized KT shirt.

"Keep it." Carson smiled. Kate wrapped her arm around Maddie's shoulder and the two walked out of the KT house.

"You did good pledge Titan." Diesel said. "She's lucky to have a friend like you."

"Thanks. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go back to my reading. I think the backyard sounds like a good place to relax." Carson said, picking up his book and making his way to the backyard. He relaxed into one of the lounge chairs and reopened the book.

_The guys are right. Once she buys me this car there's no going back. I can never break up with her. I'm not ready for that kind of relationship…at least, not with her. I do need the car though, or at least the money to fix Broncosaurus. That's it...I'll go to Omega Chi's Casino Night with Rebecca and try to win the jackpot. Don't worry Broncosaurus, daddy will save you. _

"This guy's got car obsessions." Carson laughed to himself as he read.

_Oh baby I'm on fire! Blackjack is officially my game. Jackpot here I come! Just got to beat these high rollers and the money's mine. Rebecca doesn't seem too happy though. Oh well, she'll get over it when we're cruisin down the road in Broncosaurus again. _

_I won! This is the best night ever! Broncosaurus shall live again. It came at a price though. Rebecca wants me to be someone I'm not. With everything going on with her family, she wants me to be more serious. I wish I could be that guy for her, but we both know deep down that's not going to happen. I guess this relationship wasn't as strong as we both thought._

_May 4, 2008  
><em>_Active Recognition Test time; it's so much fun to watch all the pledges squirm. I think they'll be ok though as long as they listen to their big brothers and don't go crazy trying to find Joshua Whopper. _

_Damn, trying to keep the sacred secret of Joshua Whopper is getting difficult. Now I actually have to go to classes in order to throw off the pledges. You couldn't just leave it alone, could you? And for the last time…I'm Not Joshua Whopper! _

_Pledges, I'm going to kill you! Now I have to take a midterm for a class that I've never gone to…just great. If I don't pass this exam I'm going to personally ring the necks of every pledge in this house, and then I'm going to break every bone in Spitter's body. Since they're the ones that got us into this, they'll be the ones to help me get out of it. _

_Alright, this isn't working. We need more help. All Kappa Tau brothers need to help me pass this test. If Josh is going down we're not going down with him. _

_Why must this class be a reminder of how I'm an idiot? It's teaching me that I screw up every relationship I've been in. First I wasn't there for Casey, and now I couldn't step up for Rebecca. I really need to change before I screw up yet another relationship. _

_May 6, 2008  
><em>_So the pledges are getting sick of their pledge duties. You know what that means…Old Folks Weekend! Just me and my bros locked in the house all weekend doing nothing but playing cards, drinking beer, and watching tv. Ok so it's not much different than any other day, but it's still fun. _

_I don't get why the pledges are hating this; it's great! We don't have to lift a finger. We've got our own personal chefs, our own human remote, and our own chauffeurs; what could be better. Maybe the pledges would like it better if they weren't doing all the work. Oh well, next year will be your turn pledges, but for now…Pledge Wrestling! _

_A pledge insurgency…what is with these pledges! Don't they know what the term pledge means? It means shut up and do what you're told until initiation. Every last one of the brothers in the house had to do it, and if we can survive it, so can you. Now it's payback time. You think pledge duties are bad…oh just wait. _

_May 9, 2008  
><em>_This is bad; this is very bad. $6,000 in 30 days…stupid fire marshal and all his codes. How the hell are we supposed to get that kind of money? My brothers will never forgive me if we lose the house. Oh what to do? _

_A dorky engineering party; I guess we could make it work. At least we're getting paid for it. I like the idea of renting out the house. Kappa Tau Party Palace and Chapel of Love, featuring Father Cappie; has a nice ring to it. Why didn't we think of this years ago._

_Ok, this Max dude is really starting to get on my nerves. What a douche. He thinks he's so smart coming up with his own hangover cure. Spitter seems to like him better than me, which can't happen. I'm your big brother Spitter, not him! _

_Condemned! You got a building condemned! You could've told me that before I agreed to this. These nerds are freakin animals. At least us Kappa Tau's know how to hold our liquor. You guys are just pathetic. _

_Casey, really? Out of all the girls on campus you had to go after the one I love! I knew I didn't like you the moment I saw you, and now you just proved why. I need a drink; I need to get so drunk that when I wake up this will all be over and I can pretend this night never happened. _

"So that's when mom and dad started dating. Good to know. My poor alumni brother; never got the chance to be with the one he loves. Guess that's just college." Carson said, putting the book down to get a snack out of the house.


	28. Chapter 28

When Carson walked into the house, he saw all the actives setting up the chairs in the living room.

"Having a meeting?" He asked his big brother.

"Yup. You're just in time." Frankenstein said, putting down a bean bag chair in the living room.

"Guess studying at the house has its advantages." Carson laughed, taking a seat with some pledges on the couch.

The other pledges and actives all took their seats, and Dalmatian stood in front of all of them, looking somewhat serious.

"Everybody listen up." Dalmatian began, getting the attention of the brothers. Once they were all listening, he explained why they were there.

"This Friday is going to be a very special evening. The Kappa Tau's will be having a mixer."

"Who with?" Popsicle asked.

"Shakespeare can explain the rest. All I know is we are having a mixer on Friday." Dalmatian said, handing over control of the room to Shakespeare.

"Thank you Dalmatian." Shakespeare began. "This Friday night, we are having a mixer with the Zeta Beta Zeta's."

All the brothers were both shocked and excited. They couldn't believe the ZBZ's actually wanted to mix with them. They usually only mix with the Omega Chi's or the Lambda Sigs.

"I've talked with the ZBZ social chair, and we've come up with a pretty good theme. Boys, grab your costumes; we're having a Super Hero Party."

"I call Batman!" Popsicle shouted. All the other brothers joined in shouting out which super heroes they'd be going as.

"I'm taking Thor if nobody else does." Diesel said.

"What about you little bro?" Frankenstein asked Carson. "Going as your namesake?"

"Actually I was thinking of Superman. That way Maddie can go as Wonder Woman." Carson said.

"Couples costume; very cute. I thought you two were just friends though. Did something happen last night that you didn't tell me about?" Frankenstein laughed.

"Nothing happened. We're still just friends, well best friends." Carson smiled. He hoped Maddie would want to be his Wonder Woman; otherwise he would have to come up with another costume idea.

As soon as the meeting was over, he pulled out his phone, found a picture of Wonder Woman, and texted it to Maddie. She replied seconds later with a smiley face. He got his Wonder Woman after all. With that, he put his phone away and went back to his lounge chair in the backyard to read his book.

_Dale is like the coolest person ever! Why wasn't I friends with him before? His jokes are so funny. Maxi Pad…so damn funny! At least he hates Max as much as I do. What makes him so irresistible to those dang Cartwright's? _

_Not Vesuvius! Oh you poor poor girl. What is wrong with those nerds? Destroying the house was one thing, but Vesuvius; why didn't they just tear us limb from limb. I think Pickle took it the worst out of all of us. Poor pledge loves his volcanoes. Vesuvius will live on; in our party filled Kappa Tau spirits. _

_May 12, 2008  
><em>_A bouncy house party instead of formal…much better use of the Kappa Tau party fund. I just hope Spitter isn't too disappointed. _

_Now this is more like it; I'd rather hook up with Rebecca than actually date her any day. Back to being fun buddies…just like it should be. Best part is…I finally got to have sex in the ZBZ house. Can't believe it took this long. Next time though, I'm definitely going to at least put boxers on before I leave._

"That's a little weird." Carson said, slightly confused.

"What's weird?" Superman asked, joining Carson in the backyard.

"When my alumni brother dated my mother they never had sex in the ZBZ house. Now that he dated her little sis, after they broke up they hooked up all over the house." Carson explained.

"That is weird. So he had sex with your mom's little sis in the ZBZ house but not your mom?" Superman asked.

"That what I'm getting from it. Although I guess it's ok because my mom started dating my dad around the same time, which my alumni brother was not happy about at all."

"Why not?"

"Because Cappie was still in love with her. He didn't like that Max was taking her away from him." Carson said.

"Did that dude ever get over your mother?" Superman jokingly asked.

"That's what I'm trying to find out." Carson said.

"Well hey, the rest of the pledges are going to go to the lair to work on our pledge project. Want to come?" Superman asked.

"Maybe later. I want to get some more reading done first."

"Alright dude, I'll see you later." Superman said as he walked back into the house, leaving Carson to his book.

_May 15, 2008  
><em>_Spitter, I'm slightly scared now. What in the world is going on and why do I have to meet you at Dobler's at 4? Oh well, guess I'll find out at 4. _

_Speed dating. Really Spitter…you're kidding right? You are a sad little man. You know you can get any of those girls at one of our KT parties. Eh, time to have some fun with this. _

_Ok, so speed dating isn't my thing. It was still fun. What wasn't fun was seeing Casey with that douche. When is she going to see that he isn't right for her? The man that is right for her is standing right here; I just wish she knew. _

_Thank god we still have the bouncy house. All those times sitting on the roof I knew I was going to fall eventually. Just wish I didn't do it in front of Spitter or Calvin; kind of embarrassing. But hey, at least I saved the beer. _

_May 17, 2008  
><em>_I can't believe I just got called a serial monogamist. First the fact that Beav even knows that term scares me, and second the fact that everyone calls me that is pissing me off. I need a threesome…and fast. _

_May 19, 2008  
><em>_Ok, so finding this threesome is going to be harder than I thought. Every girl I ask keeps slapping me in the face. I need a fool proof threesome…Lisa Lawson, just the girl I'm looking for. Now to find a second hot girl. _

_May 20, 2008  
><em>_What the hell happened last night? My girls ended up with Jeremy? I ended up in bed with Wade and Beav? I asked about round 2 thinking they were hot chicks, but after I saw them, I really hope we didn't even have round one. _

_May 21, 2008  
><em>_I told you pledges, you'd regret locking us out of the house. Payback's a bitch ain't it! God I love Hell Week. It's so much fun to mess with the pledges. _

_Spitter! What the hell! Why did you eat the fish? I know you're my little bro but even I can't help you. And now that you've failed judgment day, you really need to figure out how to prove that you're a true Kappa Tau. Good luck little buddy. _

_Why the hell does she always come to me with her problems? She asks me questions she already knows the answer to. She wants to know if I think she should take an internship over Max. Did she really have to ask? Of course take the internship. Dump Max and come back to the man who truly loves you. _

_Go to hell Bing. Nobody hits my little bro and gets away with it, well except for me. You and your Omega Chi douchebags can go screw yourselves, but not until we beat your asses. _

"Uh oh. This must've been the World War 3 Beav wrote about." Carson said to himself as he read, remembering back to the stuff he read with his pledge brothers in the lair.

_Spitter would be the one to insight a brawl. I guess he's a true Kappa Tau after all. And his sister actually took my advice. Today has turned into a very good day. I wonder if next year will be just as good. _

"Oh my god! My mother listened to this dude. What the hell was she thinking? She had a sure thing with dad right from the start." Carson argued, throwing the book into the yard.

"Something wrong little buddy?" Frankenstein asked, joining Carson in the backyard.

"Other than the fact that my mother's an idiot." Carson was very annoyed by what he just read.

"What did she do?"

"She gave up on my father. He was a sure thing and she gave up on him."

Frankenstein immediately thought he knew about Cappie, but he asked anyway, just in case.

"What happened?"

"My mom was dating my dad and she decided to take an internship in Washington instead of being with him. Nuts right?" Carson asked.

Frankenstein soon realized he was talking about Max. "That does sound a little odd. Normally I'd tell you to keep reading to find out what happened, but I was thinking we could do some brotherly bonding."

"Brotherly bonding?" Carson asked.

"Yes, Titan. How about you and me go get our costumes for Friday's mixer?"

"Sounds like a plan. Let me just put the book away."

"Just throw it in my room for now. You can grab it when we get back." Frankenstein said.

And with that, Carson left the backyard to put his Cappie history book in Frankenstein's room. Once the book was safely away, he ran down the stairs after his big brother, jumping in his monster truck to go to the costume shop.


	29. Chapter 29

At the costume shop, the boys were having a ball going through all the costumes. Sexy cops, gorillas, pirates, rock stars; there were so many. They finally found the section dedicated entirely to super heroes. Even within that section there were still way too many to choose from.

"So Frankie, have you decided who you're going as?" Carson asked, going through the Superman costumes.

"Not yet; I was hoping seeing all these heroes would give me an inspiration. You still going as your pledge brother?" Frankenstein asked.

"Huh?" Carson asked, then realized what Frankenstein meant. "Wow. I totally forgot that Seth was Superman, but yeah I'm still going as him, and Maddie's going as Wonder Woman."

"But if you're Superman, what's the real Superman going to be?" Frankenstein asked, pulling a Captain America costume from the rack.

"Him and Lily are going as Mr. and Mrs. Incredible." Carson explained as Frankenstein went to try on his costume.

"Sounds good. What do you think?" Frankenstein asked, coming out in his Captain America costume.

"Yeah, no. That doesn't look like the Frankenstein I know and love." Carson laughed. "Try this."

Carson handed Frankenstein a Green Lantern costume. When Frankenstein emerged from the dressing room, they both knew this was the costume for him.

"I love it." Frankenstein said.

"Matches the hair." Carson laughed, going to try on his own costume.

As Frankenstein checked himself out, Carson jumped behind him in full get up saying "It's a bird, it's a plane. No, it's Superman!"

Frankenstein started laughing as he turned around to check out his little brother.

"Nice costume."

"Same to you." Carson was also laughing. Before they knew it, they were in the midst of a Super Hero duel in the middle of the store, only being stopped by the man working there.

"Eh hem. Can I help you?" The salesman asked.

Both boys stopped fighting and looked at the man, laughing even harder now.

"We'll take these two costumes." Frankenstein said.

"Why don't you two get changed and I'll ring you guys up."

The boys got back into their normal clothes and brought the costumes up to the register. Once they were paid for, the boys got back into the truck and went back to Kappa Tau.

"Hey guys! Nice costumes!" Dalmatian said when Carson and Frankenstein walked in.

"Thanks, you guys get yours yet?" Frankenstein asked.

"Absolutely. When it comes to costume buying, the KT's always know exactly what to get." Dalmatian laughed.

"Is everything all set for the party?" Carson asked.

"Well duh." Dalmatian laughed. "We've got drinks named after super heroes, we've got snacks, and come Friday, we'll have a house full of hot girls."

"Two more days til hot girl time." Shakespeare said, coming into the foyer.

"It's going to be a blast." Carson said excitedly. "Hey Frankie, can I put my costume in your room until Friday?"

"Sure thing Titan." Frankenstein said. "Can you put mine up there too?"

"No problem big bro." Carson said, taking both costumes up to Frankenstein's room. After he put the costumes away, he grabbed his Cappie book. Then he remembered he told his pledge brothers he would meet them in the lair.

"_**Superman…U still in the lair? – T**_" Carson texted Seth.

"_**Yea, u comin?**_" Superman answered.

"_**Be right there?**_" Carson replied. He threw his phone back in his pocket and ran straight to the lair, hoping he didn't miss too much fun.

When he got there, he saw all his pledge brothers busily working on the Kappa Tau Encyclopedia. KT history books were flying across the room and the printer was working overtime.

"Hey, Titan, just the pledge we were looking for." Dracula said.

"Where ya been?" Blade asked.

"Trying to get my Cappie history book done. Then I went costume shopping with Frankie." Carson explained, taking his usual seat in the lair.

"Sounds like fun." Superman said.

"It was. I love my big bro. And hey, if you guys want to use my Cappie history book, I've finished reading up to the end of his junior year." Carson said.

"Sure, thanks bro." Matt said, grabbing the book and putting Cappie's history in the places where it belonged.

As Matt typed up the info, Carson socialized with his pledge brothers.

"So what costume did you get?" Superman asked.

"Actually, I'm going as you." Carson laughed.

"No way!" He laughed. "You're going as Superman."

"Yup, and Maddie's going as Wonder Woman."

"That's a very SUPER pairing if I ever saw one." Professor Ravens-Seger laughed.

"Thanks. This party is going to be so much fun. I can't wait until Friday." Carson laughed. All the pledges agreed. Out of all the mixers they've had, this one was going to be the best.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN =_** I've been a little obsessive with the Cappie stuff, so I thought I'd add a fluffy chapter of some brotherly bonding.


	30. Chapter 30

After about a half an hour of socializing, Matt was done with the book. He handed it back to Carson and went back to adding the other brothers' stuff.

Carson opened the book to where he left off, and continued reading.

_August 27, 2008  
><em>_Back to the same old same old. Actual classes start in a week, which means there's still time to party. But first, trash the IKI pre-rush party for Casey, and of course steal the Omega Chi bus in the process. Maybe this'll be the thing to pull her out of her strict future planning phase. It's college; college is about having fun, not about being miserable turning into and old person before you have to. _

_Now to start planning our annual secret rush party; Karmic Sinergy may your spirits bless us with a new crop of perfect Kappa Tau's. If only Spitter would give in to your amazing ways. Eh, I guess I'll give Rusty this one, but next time…Karmic Sinergy! Welcome to the brotherhood, Andylicious. _

_September 2, 2008  
><em>_Sex, Power, and Politics…this should be an interesting class, especially since Casey's in it. I just wish she wasn't with that douche. And he actually called me out for calling him a douche. I hate that boy. Why does she want us to get along so much? It's never going to happen! _

_September 7, 2008  
><em>_Spitter, you're becoming more and more like me every day. And this time it's not a good thing. You're really going to treat your little brother like crap over a girl. If there's anyone who knows how a girl can change how you feel about a friend, it's your big brother…mostly because of your big sister. Good god this campus is incestuous. Wonder if any other houses have this problem?_

"Oh snap. Uncle Rusty messed up with his little bro." Carson laughed.

"Andylicious." Poptart said, looking up from organizing all the pictures of the alums.

"How'd you know?" Carson asked.

"Andylicious is my alumni brother. He started out being Spitter's little brother, but got reassigned to Ben Bennett. Then after a year and a half at CRU he dropped out." Poptart explained.

"Dropped out?" Dracula asked.

"More or less. After his freshman year, he stopped playing football. Then during the first semester of his sophomore year he decided to get back into music. He loved it in high school, so he thought it would be a good thing to replace football. I guess during that semester there was a talent show and some guys from a record label for there and they signed him that day." Poptart continued.

"Damn, KT's got a pop star for a brother. That's cool." Blade said.

"He's almost as cool as my alumni brother." Carson joked under his breath, finding where he left off in the book.

_September 8, 2008  
><em>_What is Spitter's obsession with getting his roommate out of the apartment? He must be pretty desperate if he used the adult television bat signal. I don't see the issue though. Dale's awesome, and he makes amazing nachos. Ah nachos…Kappa Tau's kryptonite. The yummier they are, the more we obey your commands. _

"Nachos, we definitely need those for alumni week." Carson told his pledge brothers.

"KT Kryptonite." Blade laughed, learning of the KT's love of nachos through Beaver's history.

"Speaking of snacks, weren't the Cheesaritos supposed to come in by now?" Dracula asked.

"I stashed them in my closet so the brothers wouldn't find them." Superman said.

"Good, because if they found them they'd be gone before the alums even got here." Matt laughed.

While the pledges went back to work on the encyclopedia, Carson went back to reading.

_September 18, 2008  
><em>_Robin Wylie. God I had such a crush on her. She was definitely the hottest chick at ZBZ, next to Casey of course. In town for her pledge sister's wedding. I need to get into that wedding, no matter what it takes. _

_What the hell. Why does this chick not want to be with me? She's so damn hot! And what's her thing with Rebecca? Oh well, onto the next one. It's a wedding, there's plenty of hot chicks in sexy dresses here. _

_September 23, 2008  
><em>_Holy crap, a room full of crap. But this isn't just any crap, it belongs to people at CRU. Turns out the past KT's were a bunch of cleptos. This should be fun. Tons of school stuff to mess with._

_Damn. I hate the Omega Chi's. Now we have to get rid of all this cool stuff. Including the Omega Chi founder's bust, but that of course we'll do something special with. _

_Guys, what did I tell you…Don't Get Caught! Now you've done it. And of course Bing called the cops. He can't just leave things alone can he? Seriously, what a douche. Although he told the cops it wasn't us. Something is up with that boy. You call the cops on us and then say we didn't do it; are you sure you're Evan Chambers? _

_September 30, 2008  
><em>_Amphora Society. I haven't heard that name in years. Not since me and Bing tried to find it freshman year. I lost most of youth trying to find their hidden secrets. Spitter thinks he's going to find it. It's not going to happen. He should just give up before he loses his youth like I did. I'll give him my research just to shut him up, but that's all. I'm not getting sucked back into that._

_It does exist! And they actually wanted me. How the hell did I get in? They had to include Bing though. I really wanted to be a part of the Amphora's secret society, but I refuse to pledge my soul for eternity with that douche. _

_October 1, 2008  
><em>_Damn Spitter….must you always be right. I'm sorry for calling you a douche mover. You're not Evan. I guess I let my issues with Evan get the better of me again. But seeing your side of things forced me to see Evan's side from our fight. He was just trying to be there for Casey when I couldn't be. I guess I'm more mad at myself for not being there than I am at him._

_I can't believe he did that for me. I made so many douche moves and he still finds a way to get me into the Amphora Society. He is so much of a better person than I am. I can never apologize enough for everything I've done to him. Maybe the two of us being in the society together is exactly the fresh start we needed. _

"Wait…hold up! Evan and Cappie are friends now? What the hell?" Carson was extremely confused. He wanted to know more about their so called friendship.

_October 8, 2008  
><em>_Ok, so my ex-girlfriend that I'm still in love with and these two girls from our class that I hooked up with on the same night are all midterm cramming with me; probably not the best group of people to put together. And what's up with the lavaliere? Guess they don't mean as much as they used to. Necklace of death I tell ya. Once it's around that girl's neck, the relationship is doomed to fail. That can definitely work in my favor. _

_Did Casey really have to bring up my relationship with Rebecca? Yes I broke up with her because I'm not over Casey, but I'm not telling anyone that. And now her brother made me realize I can't wait around forever. She still has feelings for me but she refuses to admit it. Guess this means our friendship's over. _

"Well thank the lord. Maybe now he can move the hell on." Carson said. He knew his alumni brother had to move on at some point since Casey and Max had gotten married. What he didn't know is how their non-friendship would affect the rest of Cappie's college years.


	31. Chapter 31

_October 12, 2008  
><em>_Seriously, the Amphora Society is for the most elite students in school. How the hell did I get in? Now we have to do this emotional purge. No way in hell am I revealing all my issues to Evan Chambers. We may have started off fresh, but I still don't trust him. _

_Wow. It is seriously programmed into our DNA. Evan and I fought over a girl again. This time she was a crazy animal killer. What is up with that? Why must girls complicate things? This friendship thing is going to be very interesting._

_October 14, 2008  
><em>_Today just sucks. The same day Kappa Tau has a memorial service for Vesuvius is the day we get stuck with the ZBZ's working on a stupid homecoming float. Can this day get any worse?_

_And it just got worse. Why the hell did she call me? Every time she has some sort of emergency she immediately calls me. She does realize I know nothing about cars right. She needs to stop using me as her go to. She said she doesn't want to waste my time, but here she is, wasting my time. _

_October 21, 2008  
><em>_Back already. I was enjoying not having that sciency dork around. He couldn't just stay in England permanently. Whatever, you know what, Casey and I are done. Her boyfriend is back and I'm finally going back to bonding with my brothers. Got to love drinking games. _

_Ok, we need to have the most kick ass rager known to man to get us through these next two weeks of partylessness. It's so worth it though because that prank was freakin awesome. Excellent job Heath…and of course my little bro Spitter. Time to plan the best End of the World Party ever! _

"Why don't we have parties like this anymore?" Carson said.

"What are you talking about? We have parties." Matt said.

"Not really. Not like these. We have cutesy little mixers. Real Kappa Tau's have ragers. I've been reading Cappie's history and the parties they had during his reign as president were incredible." Carson explained.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Superman asked all the pledges.

"PLEDGE RAGER!" They all shouted.

"But when?" Blade asked.

"And where?" Dracula added.

"Who are we inviting?" A final question was asked by one of the pledges.

"Every pledge in the Greek System; and their pledge educators. We'll have it at the KT house the weekend before alumni week." Carson explained.

"Wait a sec…are we telling the actives?" Matt asked.

"The only active we're telling is Diesel." Carson said. "We'll just tell him it's a 'my pledges are better than your pledges' party."

"Sounds like fun. You want me to type up a flyer to show Diesel?" Matt asked.

"Good idea Matt." Superman said. Matt went right to work.

"Now are you sure the house will fit an entire Greek system's worth of pledges?" Poptart asked.

"Between the house and the backyard we should be fine. Now, who's ready to plan a wicked rager?" Carson asked excitedly. All the pledges cheered. This was going to be the biggest rager Kappa Tau had seen in years.

All the pledges were so excited that they all dropped everything they were doing to go plan the party, including Carson, who left his Cappie history book on one of the tables. Matt quickly printed a copy of the flyer and they all ran back to the KT house.

"Yo, Diesel, where are you?" They all yelled as they ran through the house.

"What's up pledges?" Diesel asked, walking out of the kitchen and into the living room where all the pledges were gathered.

Matt handed him the flyer, which he carefully read and then smiled.

"A pledge rager; I could totally use this to tell those Omega Chi idiots that our pledges are way better."

"So we can have it?" Poptart asked.

"As long as the Omega Chi's are invited; I want to rub it in their face." Diesel laughed.

"Definitely." Carson said.

"Then pledges, go make more flyers." Diesel commanded, sitting on one of the couches and turning on the television.

The pledges immediately ran to make more. They wanted this party to go down in history. By the end of the day they had about a hundred flyers printed and ready to be handed out.

* * *

><p>Carson saw Maddie, Lily, and a bunch of their pledge sisters hanging out on the quad. This was his opportunity.<p>

"Hey guys." He said cheerfully, joining the group.

"Hey Carson." They all replied, except for Maddie, who called him golden boy.

"Just the group I was looking for." He smiled. "You ladies look like you could use some entertainment."

"What did you have in mind?" One of Maddie's pledge sisters cutely asked.

"How about you guys come to a KT party." Carson said.

"We're already coming to your mixer the day after tomorrow." Lily said.

"This isn't a mixer. This party is an all Greek party."

"Really? All the sisters are invited?" Maddie didn't really believe him.

"Not all of them; just the pledges. It's a pledge party. Every pledge in the Greek system is invited, and so are their pledge educators." Carson explained.

"Sounds great." Lily said.

"Cool; here's a flyer." Carson handed Lily one of the flyers off his large stack. "And if you guys know any other pledges that want to come, feel free to let them know."

"Hey, give me a couple flyers." Maddie said to Carson, taking about ten flyers off his stack. "I have Art History in 20 minutes and that class is like 90 percent Greek pledges. I'm sure they'll all love to go."

"Thanks Maddie." He smiled.

"Oh, and whatever you do, don't tell any active other than your pledge educator." He said as he walked away to go hand out more flyers.

The pledges had run out of flyers by the end of the day. The very next day, all of their phones were being flooded with texts from the different sororities and fraternities saying they were definitely coming to the party. With their yes list almost complete, the guys started to calm down and helped the actives prepare for the current event; the KT/ZBZ super hero mixer.


	32. Chapter 32

After a day and a half of set up and preparations, it was time for KT's mixer. The whole house was decorated with high tech lights and monitors to look like a top secret super hero fortress. All the brothers were dressed in their costumes; waiting for the ZBZ's to arrive.

"Hey Superman! Lookin good!" Superman said to Carson.

"Thanks Mr. Incredible." Carson laughed. "When's the misses getting here?"

"Soon I hope." Superman said excitedly.

"They better. I want to see my pink power ranger." Shakespeare added, coming downstairs in his human torch costume; his mohawk sprayed orange and yellow to look like flames.

"Nice flames dude." Superman laughed. "Where's the rest of the Fantastic Four?"

Popsicle came walking into the living room covered in orange body paint with dark blue gym shorts.

"There's one." Shakespeare laughed, staring at Popsicle, who looked exactly like Thing.

"I thought you were going as Batman?" Poptart asked.

"I was going to, but Thing seemed more…me." Popsicle said. "Nice Spiderman outfit by the way."

"Thanks. And if you're not Batman, who is?" Poptart asked. He quickly got his answer.

"That would be me." Dalmatian said, coming from the backyard in a theater quality Batman costume.

Just then, the doorbell rang.

"I got it." Frankenstein said, proudly sporting his Green Lantern costume.

He opened the door to a whole crew of super heroines. They all looked super hot, and they were all ready to party.

"Hey boys." Kate seductively said. "Ready to party?"

The girls walked into the house and all the guys stared in amazement. The ZBZ's always looked hot, but they were even sexier in their super hero outfits.

"There's my pink power ranger." Shakespeare said as he walked up to Kate.

"Hey there Human Torch." She smiled back. "Where's the rest of your team?"

"In the backyard enjoying some flame-tastic drinks. Shall we join them?" Shakespeare laughed.

"A drink sounds great right now." Kate said, following Shakespeare into the backyard. Maddie and Lily followed, hoping to find their guys.

Carson and Seth saw the group come into the yard and were immediately in awe when Shakespeare and Kate walked toward the bar, exposing the two girls behind them.

"Hey Mrs. Incredible." Seth laughed. Lily looked more like Violet, with her long black hair pulled into a ponytail, but he didn't care. To him, she was still the most _incredible_ girl there.

"Hey Mr. Incredible." Lily smiled. "You look…"

"Incredible!" Seth finished.

"Lookin hot Wonder Woman." Carson said, admiring her costume. The blue starred spanks showed off her gorgeous legs, and the fire engine red knee high heels matched the tight strapless shirt that showed off her perfect figure. A fan on the porch hit her slightly curled hair, blowing it behind her revealing the golden head piece in her hair. The golden gauntlets and red cape made the perfect accessories.

"You don't look half bad yourself…Superman." Maddie giggled, staring at the tight blue spandex surrounding the fake muscles on Carson's chest. "Nice pecks."

"Thanks." Carson said, jokingly showing off his muscles. "You want to hit the dance floor."

"Lead the way Superman." Maddie playfully said, following Carson off the back porch and into the crowd of superheroes and superheroines.

After having a drink or two, Kate and Shakespeare joined the rest of the heroes on the dance floor. The DJ, who was dressed as a red power ranger, was blasting some amazing music, and all the brothers were dancing and having a blast with the ZBZ's.

"I found my Robin!" Dalmatian said, running up to his little brother and his friends.

"Very sexy partner Batman." Carson said.

"Thanks man." Dalmatian said.

"You're looking mighty buff yourself there Superman." Dalmatian's date, a ZBZ sister, said.

While they were dancing, Carson talked to Maddie about the party.

"So, the girls and I talked to pledge educator Lexi about the pledge party." Maddie said.

"And?" Carson was curious.

"She said yes!" Maddie exclaimed.

"Oh my god! That's great! You're going to love it. It'll be the perfect thing to start off Alumni Week." Carson said excitedly.

"Speaking of Alumni Week, how's your KT Encyclopedia going?"

"Extremely well; and I'm learning so much about my alumni big brother." Carson smiled.

"Really?" Maddie became interested.

"Yeah, where do you think I got the idea for the Pledge Rager? Cappie and his brothers threw the most crazy parties while he was here. I just hope our party is as good as theirs."

"I'm sure it will be. And even if it's not, you're still an inspiration." Maddie said.

"An inspiration? For what?" Carson asked.

"You working on your alumni project inspired me to look into ZBZ's history."

"Really? Well you're welcome. What did you find?"

"I found out that our house won the Golden Lily three years running." Maddie said.

"One, what's a Golden Lily, and two, when?" Carson asked.

"The Golden Lily is the highest award any ZBZ chapter can get. It was won the first time in the fall of 2011. That was very surprising because the year or so before that the house was the worst it had ever been; even Nationals had to get involved at one point." Maddie explained.

"Oh, I know how bad it got. My mom was here then and used to tell me stories about it when I was little." Carson said, thinking to himself why his mother would tell him about that, but not the multitude of men she dated.

"I think it's amazing. After learning that, I'm very proud to call myself a ZBZ. If only there was a way to honor them." Maddie said.

"I'm sure you'll think of something; you always do." Carson smiled. "I'm going to get a drink; you want anything?"

"Anything non-alcoholic would be lovely." She replied.

"Good idea. Don't want a repeat of your Omega Chi mixer." Carson said. They both laughed as he walked over to the bar area to grab some drinks.

He got two sodas and headed back to find his best friend.

"For you m'lady." Carson said, handing Maddie a can of Pepsi.

"Awe, my hero." Maddie laughed, opening the can and taking a drink. Carson did the same with his can. As they drank their sodas, they watched all the other partiers drinking the alcohol like crazy. They laughed at how stupid everyone looked once they were drunk.

"And this is why I'm never drinking again." Maddie said, taking another sip of her soda.

"Tomorrow morning is going to suck." Carson complained.

"Let me guess; pledges have to clean up." Maddie said.

"Yup, I just hope nobody pukes. As long as nobody pukes I can handle it."

"This is why we elect a sober sister. That way if a few of us get sick, the sober sister can get us back to the house before we cause problems." Maddie explained.

"Remind me to bring that up at the next pledge meeting." Carson said, noticing more than one of the brothers puking all over the place.

"Don't worry; I think the cleaning of puke will be reminder enough." Maddie laughed.

"It sure will!" Carson exclaimed sarcastically, really not wanting to clean up after his brothers.

"Well hey, I'm going to go and help our sober sister get some of the girls back to the house; I'll talk to you tomorrow. Let me know how the cleaning goes." Maddie said, walking toward a group of drunk ZBZ's.

"I'll call you tomorrow." Carson yelled back to her.

* * *

><p>The next morning, all the pledges, some still hung over themselves, were forced to clean up the house. The house looked like a crew of super villains had come in and knocked out the entire super army and destroyed their secret lair.<p>

"This is so gross." Poptart said, scrubbing puke off the walls.

"Tell me about it." Dracula said, vacuuming up all the spilled snacks.

"Thankfully we won't have to do this at the next party." Another pledge said, dragging some of the unconscious brothers up to their rooms.

"Oh yeah. Next time, it's our turn." Blade cheered. All the pledges couldn't agree more. They were so thrilled that at the next party, it would be the actives cleaning up after them.

A few hours later, the house was clean; well as clean as the Kappa Tau house can get. Some of the brothers had even woken up from their alcohol induced comas.

"Nice job cleaning up pledges." Diesel said, walking downstairs in his truck pajamas. "Now, since you're all already here, why not have our pledge meeting now."

All the pledges took their seats on the couches they just cleaned.

"Now I know last night was a lot of fun, and I know you guys are going to be having a lot of fun next weekend too." Diesel began. "But you can't forget that there isn't much time left until Alumni Week. You have the rest of the weekend, and then all next week to finish up your alumni projects. And I haven't heard anything about your pledge project; I hope you're working on it."

"Don't worry Diesel, we'll be ready." Dracula said.

"And our pledge project is almost done." Matt added.

"Well alright then. I guess that's all; meeting adjourned." Diesel said, walking into the kitchen to get some breakfast.

All the pledges, including Carson, realized they had to get their pledge project done, and fast. They would feel absolutely horrible giving a half done encyclopedia to the alums. They couldn't let that happen. Without a second thought, the pledges immediately ran back to the Amphora lair to get back to work.


	33. Chapter 33

Back in the Amphora lair, all the pledges went right to work. They had about a week to finish their pledge project, and they wanted to make sure it was kick ass.

Carson grabbed his Cappie history book, which was still open to the page he left it on a few days before.

_October 23, 2008  
><em>_I can't keep doing this Case. One minute you want nothing to do with me, and the next you're shoving me in a closet to tell me you're in love with me. I know you fell in a manhole, but you can't use a near death experience to suddenly change your feelings for me. You broke up with me for a reason, remember. I want you back more than you know, but not like this. I don't want to be your end of the world choice. I want to be your first choice that you'll love til the end of the world. Thank you Evan for being a good friend and keeping me from diving back into the mess known as my life with Casey._

_October 24, 2008  
><em>_That's why Spitter's been acting all weird. Max went back to England. Why the hell didn't he just tell me? He probably blames me for him leaving. It's not my fault it didn't work between Casey and Max, well actually it is. I just wish it wasn't. I need to make this up to my little bro. I need to get him into that chem lab._

"Are you kidding me!" Carson yelled, throwing the book back on the table. "Again!"

"Again what?" Superman asked. All the pledges were wondering the exact same thing.

"My mother's lost her mind. She broke up with my father, who was a sure thing, for my alumni brother, who, no offense, was an unambitious stereotypical frat guy. Thank god Evan had the sense to stop him before he got back together with my mother." Carson explained.

"Maybe it was just a freak thing. I'm sure your mom and dad got back together soon after." Blade said.

"Yeah because that's possible with him being all the way in England." Carson sarcastically answered.

"Long distance my friend; it's possible. Find out for yourself." Dracula said, handing the book back to Carson.

Carson continued reading, hoping his friend was right.

_October 29, 2008  
><em>_Spitter, for once being a dork is a good thing. You and Beav are the last KT's standing. Stay alive at all costs because we need that $500. If we don't get it we won't have a Kappa Tau party budget. No budget equals no parties. If we don't have parties, we'll pretty much be exactly like the Omega Chi's, and I won't let that happen! _

_Dangit Beav! The Jackel got you too. Spitter's our last chance. He needs to man up and kill his girlfriend. I know he's trying to have sex with her, but right now it's all about the game. Kill her then have sex with her; that's the Kappa Tau way._

_Chicken Legs 1…what the hell did you do! Sex before getting killed was not part of the plan! You were supposed to kill her; you weren't supposed to get killed! Have I taught you nothing…bros before hoes! Get that through your thick head! _

"Chicken Legs 1?" Carson asked, not knowing who the hell Cappie was talking about.

"Your uncle's code name during the final stages of Gotcha." Superman said, knowing of everything that happened between Carson's uncle and his girlfriend during that game.

"Thanks man." Carson said, going back to his reading.

_November 2, 2008  
><em>_An entire weekend with no alcohol. This is going to make partying much more difficult. Ooh, maybe I can go with Spitter to that professor's book signing thing to take advantage of the free bar, uh I mean go for moral support. _

_November 7, 2008  
><em>_I was really hoping this day would never come. Spitter lavaliering his girlfriend is probably the dumbest thing he will ever do. Any time a Kappa Tau lavalieres a girl something really bad happens. If you actually read up on your history you would know this Spitter. Even I wasn't crazy enough to lavaliere Casey, and at the time, she was the love of my life. Damn you curse. I won't let you take another Kappa Tau life. _

_November 8, 2008  
><em>_I still can't believe he's actually wants to go through with it, even after losing the lavaliere. I guess I can do my little bro a solid and give him mine. It's not like I'm going to use it anyway. _

_November 11, 2008  
><em>_Sharing a table at Dobler's with Casey, her date, and my date. Can somebody say awkward? How the hell does this keep happening? I really need to stop seeing her like this. And what up with that Nate guy? There is something definitely wrong with him. I swear Casey's love life has gone way downhill since me._

"Conceited much!" Carson thought to himself as he read.

_November 14, 2008  
><em>_Damn, this secret friendship is getting hard to keep secret. Casey needs to learn to just let things go. Does she know what she just caused? Because of her I beat the crap out of my best friend, causing a ridiculously huge brawl. Once again between the Omega Chi's and the KT's. It would be so much easier if we could tell her, but then the Amphora's would kill us…or at least kick us out. And I worked too hard to get in; I'm not getting kicked out. _

_November 15, 2008  
><em>_Oh my god. Tonight has been the weirdest most screwed up night ever. First Casey finds out about mine and Evan's friendship, then she almost gets us kicked out of the Amphora Society. Oh and in the middle of all of that she somehow gets into Amphora and during her emotional purge tells everyone that my best friend told her about me wanting to go after her the night of the End of the World Party. Seriously dude, high or not, you never should have told her that. That was between us; nobody else. _

_November 17, 2008  
><em>_Female version of me; never thought I'd find her. Maybe I'm supposed to be with her. But if so, then why do I feel like crap whenever I'm around her. She may be the one everyone expects me to be with and the one that is perfect for me, but she's not Casey. _

"Again with the Casey thing; I thought he was done with that. Come on big bro, just give it up. I really hope when you get here I see Lady Cappie on your arm." Carson said.

"Lady Cappie?" Blade asked.

"She's this chick that is the female version of my alumni brother. They dated for a while, but then broke up because he was still in love with my mother. Like I said, now that my parents are together I hope he moved on and went back to his soul mate." Carson explained, going back to his reading.

_November 22, 2008  
><em>_Turkey Hunt with my bros vs. golf with my new best friend. Gotta find a way to do both because they both sound fun. Tomorrow is going to be amazing. And Casey's still in town. Maybe this is my shot to win her back. _

_November 23, 2008  
><em>_Thank god Evan's running late! Now I get to go turkey hunting with my friends. This day turned out good after all. I knew I'd be able to do both; life always has a way of working out for the best…Karmic Synergy you've done it again. _

_God damn you guys suck at this game. Although I have to say this year's clues are much better than any other we've had before. Hopefully we find the turkey soon because sneaking into the Omega Chi house was extremely dangerous and probably won't be the most dangerous thing we do. And also being in the Omega Chi house forced me to come up with some lie as to why we can't destroy Evan's room, which led to them telling me I was an idiot for not going after Casey the night of the End of the World party. Yes I realize I was an idiot, but she's still in town, which means I have a second chance. I'm not going to screw it up this time. _

_BEST NIGHT EVER! We found the turkey, which tasted absolutely amazing. And best of all…I GOT CASEY BACK! I haven't been this happy in I don't know when. Thank you wish pretzel for making my dream come true. _

"Ok. One, I can't believe they're back together. Dracula you were wrong. And two, now I know why mom can't have pretzels on Thanksgiving." Carson said, putting the book down.

"What did I do?" Dracula asked, wondering why he was being blamed.

"You said long distance works."

"Yeah, for some people. It worked for my parents but maybe it wasn't meant for your parents." Dracula explained.

"And what the hell do pretzels have to do with anything?" Poptart added.

"During my sophomore year in high school, I was playing in the Thanksgiving game. It ended up being a shut out with our team winning, so they called the game early. Since most of the team's parents didn't have dinner plans until later that night, all the guys came over my house to watch one of the college games." Carson continued. "While we were watching we started having a pretzel fight and my mom kind of went ballistic. This wasn't like a 'you need to clean up this mess' kind up pissed; this was an 'out of all the snacks in the world you had to choose pretzels' kind of pissed. I never understood why she hated pretzels so much until now. A pretzel is what brought my alumni brother and my mom back together, and since they're obviously not together anymore, the pretzels must bring back memories that she doesn't want to relive."

"Wow. All that from a simple pretzel." Superman said.

"I guess so. And now I kind of feel like an ass for having them that day and just thinking my mother was insane. If I had known this I definitely would not have had them." Carson said, now understanding more about his mother. She truly loved this man. He may not be the most perfect guy in the world, but Cappie was _her_ perfect guy.


	34. Chapter 34

Carson was now more intrigued by Casey and Cappie's relationship than ever. To him, it was like a real life soap opera. And if there's one thing Carson knew about soaps, it was that they all come to an end. But before that end, they are filled with excitement, passion, and drama. He wanted to learn about all the drama and the passion, and wanted to know if the ending was a climactic finale, or whether it just got cut short. With his new interest brewing, he picked the book back up and continued reading.

_December 2, 2008  
><em>_I know I should want to tell my best friend about me getting back together with Casey, but he's been dead set against us from day one. I don't want to trash a friendship over a girl, again. This isn't going to be like freshman year. But if Casey wants me to tell him, I guess I'll do it…for her. Oh well, here goes nothing. _

_Well that went better than expected. I totally thought he was going to flip out on me. Turns out, he's totally cool with it. I get the best friend, and the girl. Life is good. _

_Ok, life isn't so good. I thought we were good. Damn you Omega Chi. There will be hell to pay. Nobody puts crickets in our house and gets away with it._

"Oh no. So this is how the prank WWIII started." Carson said to himself, remembering reading about the retaliation of brick walling in the Omega Chi's door in one of the other books.

_Huh, Omega Chi and Kappa Tau teaming up. It's so outlandish it just might work. Poor Huck; he's not going to know what hit him. Now to go watch my girl kill it at Songfest. _

_What the hell! Casey seriously did so much better than those Gamma Psi bitches! How did Gamma Psi win over ZBZ? I smell a fix. Those girls seem just that bitchy. _

_Those Omega Chi douchebags! I can't believe they did this to us! Especially you Evan…I thought we were friends again. How could you bail? Because of you I lost 3 of the best friends I ever had. I'm never going to forgive you for this. I can't believe I was dumb enough to think we could actually be friends again._

"Poor Cappie." Carson said sympathetically.

"What happened?" Superman asked.

"Omega Chi got 3 KT's expelled during a prank." Carson explained.

"EXPELLED!" Blade said.

"Who was it?" Dracula asked.

"My alumni brother Wade, and Jeremy and Ferret." Matt said. He had read about the expulsion in one of Wade's notebooks. "Wade's the reason the guys still use the cleaver."

"Really?" Carson asked.

"What cleaver?" Professor Ravens-Seger asked, enjoying learning all about the Kappa Tau's.

"During Rush, the Rush Chair at Kappa Tau drops a cleaver into the floor from the balcony. It freaks the new freshman out enough to weed out the ones that aren't Kappa Tau material. Then once those ones are weeded out, the Rush Chair pulls the cleaver back out and asks who's heard of KT's reputation. If they have, they're forced to leave. If not, the Rush Chair ushers them to the back door with the cleaver. That's when they open the door, revealing the secret Rush Party to the newbies." Matt explained. "And now since Wade was expelled Kappa Tau has continued to do it to keep his memory alive."

"Sounds exciting." Professor Ravens-Seger smiled.

"That's so cool." Carson said.

"So my big bro was right about Kappa Tau's being a people of tradition." Superman said, beginning to feel proud to call himself a Kappa Tau.

Carson was feeling that same pride. He wanted his big brothers to be as proud of him as he was of them, so he continued reading so they could finish the encyclopedia.

_January 8, 2009  
><em>_God I've missed my girlfriend. I can't wait to see her beautiful smile again. I hope she likes the flowers I got her. They may be from her front yard, but it's the thought that counts. _

_Ok, so I know you hate surprises, but was throwing your phone at me necessary. Just sayin, if you want children in the future it may be a little more difficult now. I still love you though. And I still miss my brothers. We need to immortalize them somehow. I guess Spitter becoming pledge educator is a start. _

_Costume shopping with my girlfriend; I hope she doesn't pick out something dorky for me to wear. And why the hell do I have to go to this stupid ball anyway. She knows how I feel about balls. Whatever, you know what, if it'll make her happy, I guess I can deal with it. _

_Spitter being pledge educator is turning into a very bad idea. First breaking stuff in Wade's room, and now almost cutting off Anthony Hopkins' toe. It's official, nobody is going to replace Wade. Maybe that's what the problem is. I've been trying to replace a guy that's irreplaceable. My brothers are gone and I need to move on. There is a new generation of pledges that need to know what it means to be a true Kappa Tau…and there's a girl that I love more than anything in the world that needs me to be her prince charming tonight. _

_Kappa Tau Hall of Fame. Nice job Spitter, and pledges. This will definitely pull the brothers out of their funk. It also helps that Heath's back. Bombing his finals was probably the best thing he ever did for the house._

"So that's where the hall of fame started. Sick." Carson said to himself as he read.

_January 11, 2009  
><em>_Ugh, why must I be stuck in Amphora with that douchebag? They need to kick his ass out for what he did to me and my brothers. At least I only have to deal with him once a week. Poor Case has to deal with him for Pan-Hellenic and Poli-Sci. That sucks much worse. _

_Why is Casey comparing Gamma Psi to Omega Chi? Gamma Psi cheated, so her arson was justified. Evan was just an assclown that cared more about his house than his friends. Maybe it'll relax her a little to read Beaver his bedtime story._

_January 12, 2009  
><em>_One spot left in Human Sexuality. I've totally got it. Rebecca thinks she's a match for me; she's got another thing coming. And is she really hooking up with enemy number one? What the hell? I thought I knew her better than that. _

_Ok, this is going to be awkward. Casey's friends with Evan and I'm friends with Rebecca. It's only a matter of time before this blows up in our faces, especially now that Rebecca and I are both in the same Human Sexuality class. Oh and did I mention Both Evan and I got kicked out of Amphora. This day just keeps getting better and better! _

_January 15, 2009  
><em>_I thought Casey liked my messy room. Guess her sisters are still trying to make into "the perfect" boyfriend. When are they going to get that Kappa Tau's are perfect just the way they are. I have an idea. Casey said Ashleigh was looking for a new guy to get over Fisher. Beaver's single; they'd look adorable together. And best of all, Ashleigh will get used to being a Kappa Tau and won't want to change it. _

_Ok, so setting them up is going to be harder than I thought. Hopefully Ashleigh decides to have ZBZ pair up with KT for the Greek Softball Game. Otherwise it's not going to work; my girl and I won't be on the same team and Ashleigh won't be able to find a KT to go out with. _

"Aunt Ashleigh with…Beaver. That's seriously way to weird." Carson said.

"What about Ash and Beav?" Blade asked. From Beav's history Blade knew that Beav thought she was hot, but anything after that was a mystery.

"Apperently my mom and Cappie tried to set them up." Carson explained.

"Isn't she with your uncle now?" Superman asked.

"Yeah. What's up with the ZBZ's having a thing for KT's?" Carson asked.

"I know, even today it's still ZBZ's with KT's." Dracula added.

Carson wanted to know more about the new ZBZ/KT relationship forming, so he went back to reading.

_Those Omega Chi douchebags stole my team. What the hell Ashleigh? So much for loyalty. How the hell is my plan supposed to work now if ZBZ isn't paired up with KT? Maybe I'll just come up with a new plan. _

_New is working out much better. Gamma Psi is playing with Kappa Tau, and we are going to crush those Omega Chi douches. Too bad ZBZ will have to be collateral damage. Let's play ball! _

_DAMNIT! We lost, but I guess I'd rather lose to my girlfriend than anyone else. She needed the blue ribbon points more than I needed to add to the Omega Chi/Kappa Tau feud. We honestly suck at sports anyways. There's only one sport the KT's are good at…beer pong! And even Beaver found a new girl. It wasn't Ashleigh, but hey…there's 50 other girls in the house. At least one of them will be interested in a KT at some point…right? Oh well, off to KT movie night starring our pledges. _

"Some point is right." Carson laughed, "Ashleigh just needed to find the right KT."


	35. Chapter 35

_February 3, 2009_  
><em>My girlfriend hated Washington, and now she wants to go back. That's a little strange. And ever since she decided this she's been bugging me about the future. My future first and foremost is with Kappa Tau. She may be ready to leave, but I'm not. CRU and Kappa Tau have been my home for four years and I'm not going to just let that go. Maybe if I pick a major she'll get off my back.<em>

_February 14, 2009_  
><em>Ah Valentine's Day. The day I finally get to show Casey what she truly means to me. I definitely need to make up for freshman year. Puking up a bottle of vodka doesn't exactly scream romance. I need to find the perfect gift. That may take a while. At least I have the KT Valentine's Day party planning to distract me.<em>

_It's party time and I still have no gift. I'm so screwed. I promised Casey the best Valentine's Day gift and that's exactly what I'm going to do._

_Valentine's Day can officially suck it! Thank you Katherine for getting hit with an arrow. Because of you I managed to pull off the best gift ever! And I didn't even have to buy anything. Turns out, girls love it when you bring them to the quickie mart that you used to go to when you first fell in love._

_"Nice job Cappie. That definitely was better than a bottle of vodka." Carson said to himself. He was getting prouder of his alumni brother with every entry he read. If anybody had to replace his dad, he was glad it was Cappie._

_February 20, 2009_  
><em>New neighbors; this is going to suck. They could've at least put another Greek house there. Why did they have to let old people move in? Looks like our partying days are over. They couldn't have at least waited until after our Mardi Gras party. At least Beaver got to have some fun, even if it was with my ex-girlfriend, who's now kinda sorta dating my ex-best friend. Too much info; this is what I get for being friends with my ex.<em>

_Rules from the new neighbors; how about no! Kappa Tau is a party house, and that's exactly what it's going to stay! Time to show these old folks who their new neighbors truly are._

_Ok, so the new neighbors aren't that bad. The dad's so cool; he's undefeated at monkey hump. I will defeat him. This dude's going to make a great academic advisor._

_There goes one of the best pledges we've ever had. Professor Hilgendorf you are welcome to continue your pledging anytime you want. And maybe next time I'll be able to beat you at monkey hump._

"Ok, seriously, what's monkey hump?" Carson asked his pledge brothers.

"It's a drinking game combining beer pong, pool, and gambling." Dracula said.

"So it's the epitome of Kappa Tau-ness." Carson laughed. "We definitely have to play it at the pledge rager."

_March 5, 2009  
><em>_WHOO! MARDI GRAS! I love this holiday! It's an excuse to have a party…well any holiday is an excuse to have a party in the KT world. And best of all, I got woken up to a pledge bringing me beer. It's a great day. Hopefully my girl passes her LSAT. Good luck sweetie! _

_Crap…Casey found the crumpled up major declaration paper. This isn't good. She's so focused on her future. How the hell am I supposed to tell her that I don't want to leave? I know I said I wanted to have a future, but after seeing Professor Hilgendorf it made me realize the real world is a soul sucking place. I'm not ready to have my soul sucked out just yet. _

_March 18, 2009  
><em>_I can't believe my parents came to see me! This is so awesome! Casey finally gets to meet the people who gave life to the one she loves the most. Maybe this will get her to relax about graduation a little. _

_And this is why I love my parents. They said I could stay in college as long as I wanted, and that's exactly what I'm going to do. I just wish Casey could understand that. My life is here, it's always been here. CRU is one of the only places I've actually been able to call home. _

_April 3, 2009  
><em>_IFC Gods of Golf contest. Time to put my master plan into action. Step one: Beat Omega Chi at golf. Step two: not really sure yet, but I know it will kick ass. _

_What the hell? Who the hell kidnapped me mere hours before the most important golf tournament of my life? And what is my little bros problem? There are certain things I don't want to talk to him about because I don't want his help, especially things involving Evan and the Omega Chi's. I've been waiting four years for this revenge and I'll be damned if I let anyone else get the glory. _

_I can't believe I had to miss the whole tourney! Damnit pledges…I know you wanted to compete with Spitter's pledge class, but did you have to do it today? And let's face it; you will never compete with them. His pledge class was legendary! Speaking of Spitter, he just gave me an excellent idea. _

_Congratulations Spitter on becoming Kappa Tau's newest revenge chair. I couldn't think of a better person to take on the revenge against the Omega Chi's than my little brother…and best friend. Looks like Mission: Probable is a go!_

"I can see staying at Kappa Tau because it was your first home, but you're not meant to stay in your first home forever. Everybody knows that." Carson said, not understanding why he would want to stay forever. He loved the home he grew up in, but he also wanted to see what else was out there in the world.


	36. Chapter 36

The pledges were still working on their pledge project when they realized nobody was putting their hard work into the computer.

"Hey, where's Matt?" Superman asked.

"Yeah, I haven't seen him in a while." Poptart added.

All the pledges were starting to get worried. Without Matt, the encyclopedia wouldn't get finished.

About half an hour later, the pledges were put at ease when Matt walked back into the lair.

"Matt!" Everybody yelled.

"Where've you been? Dracula asked.

"I'm not Matt, not anymore." Matt said.

All the pledges looked at him like he was crazy.

"I'm officially known as pledge Macrosoft." Matt said.

The pledges cheered and congratulated their brother on his new nickname. They couldn't wait to hear all about how he got it.

"I was showing Pledge Educator Diesel some stuff on my laptop for the rager. He said my computer skills were amazing. Much better than any other KT he's ever seen, well except for the dude that made the Joshua Whopper program. Since my laptop is a Mac and I'm a wiz at any Microsoft program, he combined the two to give me the nickname Macrosoft; Macro for short." Matt explained.

"Welcome to the family Matt. Having a nickname means you're officially a brother now." Poptart said.

"Not quite." Blade said. "We've still got to get through initiation first."

"And if we don't finish this pledge project, there might not be an initiation." Carson said.

"Yeah, be better get going." Matt, now pledge Macrosoft, said. He got back on the computer and put his skills to work.

Carson knew he needed to get the book finished; he was so close. The remaining pages were about the width of a magazine. It seemed like easy reading and he could get it done in no time. As long as he got it done by Saturday night, he was all set. Then he could just sit back, relax, and enjoy the rager planned for the night after.

_April 9, 2009  
><em>_Revenge on the Omega Chi's has never tasted so sweet. If everything goes according to planned, we'll never have to worry about the Omega Chi's ever again. This is going to be the best spring break ever, and not just because of our sweet revenge. I'm going to lavaliere Casey on her birthday. I know she hates surprises, but this is something I know she'll love. I just hope she gets into CRU Law, otherwise I'm screwed. Long distance is not going to work._

"Yeah because we know the last couple of lavalieres turned out really well." Carson said sarcastically as he read.

_Phase Two: Complete! The Omega Chi's being homeless has to be the funniest thing ever. I can't believe they fell for the fake mobster owning the house. Can't wait for Phase Three. _

_April 10, 2009  
><em>_Happy Birthday Casey! I love you so much and I'm so glad you decided to stay in Cyprus with me. You giving up GW Law was definitely the most romantic thing ever, and I can't wait to show you how much that means to me when I give you your present tonight. _

_Phase Three just keeps getting better and better. Dale, my bestest best buddy, you have excellent timing. I wonder how the Omega Chi's dealt with the cops. Oh well, not my problem. The only thing I've got to worry about is making sure the moment is perfect for when I lavaliere Casey._

"Cops? What the hell did you guys do?" Carson asked himself. For the first time since he started reading the book, he went back through the other notebooks to find out about the spring break revenge plan. "Ah, crazy party at the beach house; now it makes sense."

_The four and final phase is officially complete. Our revenge plan worked. Thank you Spitter for your amazing expertise. Because of you, Calvin is going to be Omega Chi president and there will officially be a truce between our houses. Now to give the love of my life the gift I know she will never forget. _

"Uh oh. Let's see how well this goes." Carson said, continuing to read.

_GOD DAMNIT! I can't believe she did that to me! She's never had faith in us. This is kind of my fault actually. I let myself get sucked in again. How could I be stupid enough to think she'd accept my lavaliere and that she'd stay in Cyprus and spend the rest of her life with me? This started out being the best spring break ever, but now it's officially being categorized as the worst. So much for the 'Cappie and Casey Power Couple'. _

"Seriously." Carson said. He couldn't believe what he just read. The amazingly perfect couple known as Cappie and Casey broke up; on spring break; on his mother's birthday. That has to be the worst break up ever. At least when he broke up with a girl, he made sure he waited until after her birthday to do it; that way they could at least have one last good holiday together.

"Hey guys, remind me to never lavaliere a girl…ever." Carson told his pledge brothers.

"Yeah, Kappa Tau's don't do so well with lavalieres." Superman said, reading about Spitter's lavaliering drama in one of the books. The pledges also found one of the KT history books that explained how bad things happen when KT's lavaliere girls; Titanic and Chernobyl, just to name a few.

Now Carson was getting really interested. He wanted to know how Cappie handled the rest of the year without Casey. He also wondered if Cappie ever graduated. He knew all these questions would be answered in the book, so he kept reading.

_May 17, 2009  
><em>_Graduation day; well not my graduation day. Today some of the people I've had the good fortune of calling my friends are starting new chapters in their lives. Even Casey's moving on. It'll be my turn someday; but today, Kappa Tau needs me. Well not specifically today…you get what I meant. Today specifically, begins my journey across this great nation. Why didn't I do a cross country trip before? _

_May 18, 2009  
><em>_Let the road trip begin! This is going to be so much fun! So many states, so many girls, so little time. You know I could just drop out of school and spend my inheritance traveling. I wonder how many different bars I can hit in one day. _

_May 31, 2009  
><em>_Why have I never been to Florida? The girls down here are smokin hot. Especially Sydney; I didn't mind staring at her bikini body all day long. Beach, beer, and babes; what could be better. _

_June 23, 2009  
><em>_Been forgetting to write in here lately. Guess I've been a little, preoccupied. Savannah was gorgeous, and I don't just mean the landscape. So far this trip has been my best decision ever! Next big thing, spending July 4__th__ where they do it best…Washington DC! _

_July 4, 2009  
><em>_WHOO HOO! I LOVE DC! So many Fourth of July parties to go to. Apparently in DC if you don't have, or go to, a party, you're considered an outcast. Works for me…I love to party! Bring on the alcohol and the women! _

"Cappie certainly misses my mother." Carson said sarcastically. "A road trip does sound kind of fun though."

_August 8, 2009  
><em>_I can't believe there's less than a month til I go back to school. I don't want this summer to end. It's been so much fun, and I've seen so much of this country. I have to say, the hottest women are definitely in California, with Florida being a close second._

"He's got a point there. Cali girls are gorgeous." Carson said.

"Not as hot as Floridians." Superman said. "And I agree with you about the road trip. Before we graduate, the four of us are definitely going on one."

"According to Cappie, Florida's women came in second, but hey 2nd out of 50 is still pretty damn good. And the four of us?"

"Yeah, you, me, Lily, and Maddie." Superman said. "The famous foursome taking on the country together."

"Sounds great, but for now, what do you say we get this pledge project done first." Carson said. They both agreed and laughed as they went back to work.

_August 27, 2009  
><em>_You're killing my high dude. Seriously, you got to keep bringing up your sister. Yes I understand she's leaving in two days, but guess what else I understand. I understand that we broke up and she made that pretty clear on Cinco de Mayo. If she wants to come say goodbye to me she can, but otherwise I'm not going out of my way to see her. _

_Ok, so first you won't stop talking about your sister, and now you're trying to take my job. What the hell is wrong with you? Are you sure you're my little brother? Oh well, time for me to prove why I'm the better president. Then….TOGA PARTY! _

_Can this day get any worse! Spitter might actually have a chance at winning and Casey just bitched me out! I'm definitely going to need some drinks tonight…a lot of drinks! _

_August 28, 2009  
><em>_Damn, that was some party last night. So many people had so many revelations and realizations. Especially me. Spitter made me realize that I still love Casey. Even though we broke up, I can't see my life without her. I hope it's not too late for me to go apologize to her. _

_Holy crap she's staying! This is amazing! I still have a shot. All I've got to do is prove to her that I can change. I need to do this. I need to get her back._

_August 29, 2009  
><em>_Ok now that half the brothers are gone, we're kind of screwed. This goes against everything I used to believe in, but we need to TRY to get pledges. Karmic Synergy is going to have to wait until next year. I just hope we can actually pull it off. And who knows, maybe this trying thing will be the thing that'll win Casey back for me. _

_And this is why KT's don't try. When we try, bad things happen. Poor Timmy, we'll never forget you. And Casey is really getting on my nerves. I don't change and we're not together; I do change, and we're still not together. When is she going to get that I'm only changing to be with her? I know I should want more for myself, but right now, all I want…is her._

_"_Who's Timmy?" Carson asked.

"Timmy was Beaver's pet snake." Blade said. He had read all about Timmy in many of Beaver's books.

"Thanks man. That makes more sense now." Carson said, thinking something bad happened to one of the brothers. He wanted to know how long this 'trying' thing lasted, so he kept reading.

_August 30, 2009  
><em>_Once again Spitter comes to the rescue. Turns out we were trying all wrong. We were searching for quantity when we should have been looking for quality. It doesn't matter how many guys we get, all that matters is that we get guys that a true Kappa Tau's. Now I see what Casey meant by trying for me. I finally have something to live for, other than getting her back. I need to make sure that when…yes when…I leave KT, I'm leaving it with a group of guys that I know will do it justice and bring pride to the Kappa Tau name. _

_August 31, 2009  
><em>_Damnit! We've been having secret rush parties for how many years? Why all of a sudden do we get busted? Got to be those Omega Chi douches. I'm sure now that they know about Mission: Probable they're going to do everything in their power to get us back. This sucks. The only good part about it is we at least get to keep one pledge. Thank you Peter Parks, I mean Pledge Spiderman, for being a legacy._

"No way. Spidey was the only pledge in his entire pledge class. How is that even possible?" Carson said.

"It's a long story." Dracula said. "I guess being a legacy has its benefits."

"Kind of makes me wish I was a legacy." Carson said. Even though most of his family either went to, or graduated from, CRU, he still wasn't a legacy like some of the brothers in the hall of fame. He wanted that built in pride that came with it. There's a certain kind of Kappa Tau pride that only comes from a legacy trying to live up to his father's mark on Kappa Tau.


	37. Chapter 37

_September 3, 2009  
><em>_Class before noon. This trying thing is starting to suck, but I need to do it in order to prove to Casey, and to myself, that I can handle the real world. Ancient Philosophy, sounds like a cool class. Maybe it'll help me sort out my life. And what's with Dale pledging Omega Chi? I know Dale likes joining cult-like groups, but this is just weird. _

_Partnering with an Omega Chi to figure out the secrets of the universe. Even though it's Calvin I still resent his Omega Chi-ness. This should be interesting. Since this project is pretty much a stoner's favorite subject, why don't we make things interesting? I think I still have some pot left up in my room from Egyptian Joe._

"Egyptian Joe was a pothead. Of course. Kappa Tau's are certainly…colorful." Carson said. He was beginning to feel like his uncle did his freshman year. Uncle Rusty was the super genius and he was the golden boy; not exactly typical KT's. Somehow his uncle found a way to fit in, so he had hope that eventually he would too.

_Getting high with Calvin is fun! Oh, what the heck? Why are there chips on my butt? Did my chair randomly start growing potatoes and magically turn them into chips? That's such a cool idea. I should go tell some inventor dude and then he'd make it and I'd become like a gazillionaire. I could do a lot with a gazillion dollars. I could buy up this entire school and call every single building Cappie Hall. That's right Chambers, there's a new rich kid in town and his name is, well you already know my name. Wait a second, why is there an Omega Chi in my backyard? I think I'm supposed to be doing something important. _

"Ok then." Carson laughed, reading all the stoner talk. "Wow. Now I can see why I never smoked pot. And an Omega Chi smoking pot? That doesn't seem logical at all. They're all way to stuck up for that."

_Holy crap, a not planned and put together Omega Chi. This is definitely weird. Calvin doesn't have a major. Finally I'm not alone. I totally agree with him about choosing just to choose. You need to find something meaningful in your life. Find something that makes you want to get out of bed in the morning. Some people find that in a college major, I found it in an amazing woman, who I just fucked up any chance I had of getting back with by getting high. I really hope she forgives me because I can't afford to lose her again. At least I can say that was the last time I will ever get high, mainly because I ran out of the stuff Egyptian Joe gave me._

"No more pot from Egyptian Joe huh." Carson said to himself. "I'll have to double check on that before the rager. It pays to be the only one researching a legend." He laughed.

"What did you find?" Blade asked.

"I think I found us a way to have an even better time at our little swaray." Carson laughed.

"Care to explain?" Dracula added.

"You'll see once I find it." Carson smiled, feeling very proud of his find. This will make him a true KT for sure. With this confidence, he continued reading.

_September 12, 2009_  
><em>It's not fun messing with Evangelina Jolie anymore. Now that he's an alum everything is different. He doesn't care about the feud anymore. He used to live for ruining the lives of me and my Kappa Tau brothers. But wait, if he didn't rat us out about our fake philanthropy hours, who did?<em>

"Is this why Dalmatian is such a hardass about philanthropy? He's always checking to make sure we have enough philanthropy hours to pass the bar, and if we don't the pledges and I have to make the calls to make sure our fake hours don't fall through. This makes so much sense now. Why don't we just do actual philanthropy? At least for a little while to make the head hanchoes of IFC happy." Carson thought to himself as he read.

_September 18, 2009_  
><em>So, Rebecca wants me to go with her to Pledge Presents. Rebecca choosing her ex over her current boyfriend; that relationship is going down the tubes fast. I'll go for it, just for a chance to piss of Bing.<em>

_Ouch! Why does this always happen every time you put the two of us in a room together? It's not my fault Rebecca brought me instead. You're too busy for her now. You're trying to create a new life for yourself, although this new life of yours really isn't working considering you keep showing up at your same old places, fighting with the same old people over the same damn crap._

"And this is why I came to CRU." Carson said.

"What are you talking about?" Macrosoft asked. The pledges were very confused.

"My family wanted me to stay in California to go to school, preferably one within a short driving distance of home. I didn't want to do that. I wanted to create a new life for myself. I didn't want to turn into Evan and end up saying I've created a new life for myself when in reality it's just another version of the one I already had. Coming to CRU was my way of creating that new life that I needed while still staying connected to my family and my old life." Carson explained.

"That's cool that you get to have your old life and your new life all in one." Superman said.

Carson went back to reading. Thinking about his family made him think about his alumni brother. He wanted to make his alumni brother proud the same way he made the rest of his family proud.

_October 4, 2009_  
><em>How the hell did CRU get beaten by A&amp;M for wildest parties? We can't let that happen again! We need a homecoming party to top all other homecoming parties. Something that would put even dearly departed Vesuvius to shame…EVEREST!<em>

_Holy crap….the Lasker Parkes is at Kappa Tau. I feel honored to be in his presence. Although he did make the future seem more depressing. He went from nerdy party KT brother to sitting in an office inventing business tech strategy something-or-other._

_October 6, 2009_  
><em>Uh oh. This isn't good. Spidey wants me as his big bro instead of Spitter. Hopefully I can convince him that Spitter is the much better option because, well, he is. They're both big brained and speak fluent nerd. That and "Spidey and Spitter" is fun to say.<em>

_"I'm off to tend to my blow torch." I can't believe I said that. It sounded so pervy! She still manages to do that to me. She makes me say things I wouldn't normally say, well at least in front of anyone other than my brothers. God I miss her. This not being together thing is really starting to suck. Maybe I can distract myself with the Everest party._

_Wow…so the Omega Chi's were preppy douches back in the 80's too. Interesting. And I think Spidey's dad gave Spitter an idea that will definitely get Spitter to be Spidey's big brother. I just hope they can pull off the most impossible prank in college history._

_October 8, 2009  
><em>_Oh My God! They did it! I can't believe they stole the goat! Last night definitely goes down as the best homecoming in Kappa Tau history! And to top it all off, I got to make love to the most amazing woman in the word, even though I don't remember half of it because of how drunk I was._

"Somebody write this down!" Carson exclaimed.

"What?" Macro wanted to know why Carson was so excited.

"The best homecoming in Kappa Tau history was in 2009." Carson said.

"The one with the Everest party?" Poptart asked.

"Yup!" Carson said happily.

"That's the one where your uncle stole the A&M goat!" Superman exclaimed.

"We've got to make sure we give an extra special section to the number one party in the encyclopedia." Macrosoft said, noting on his tablet to put in a detailed account of the party into his computer.

"Well, number one for now." Carson smiled. All the pledges knew exactly what he was talking about.

"Pledge Rager will be the new number one!" They all shouted.


	38. Chapter 38

With the party fast approaching, all the pledges had to work double time to get the encyclopedia done. Carson didn't want to let his pledge brothers down, so he got back to reading. He needed to finish the book if it was the last thing he did.

_November 12, 2009  
><em>_That was such an amazing ending to an amazing party. I just love to watch her sleep, no matter how creepy it sounds. She looks so peaceful and beautiful. It just made me want her that much more. The only thing that sucked was practically getting thrown out the 2__nd__ story window of the ZBZ house. Seriously what's wrong with using the door? _

_Oh this is bad! This very very bad! Why the hell didn't Casey tell me she went off the pill? Maybe she's not…the 'p word', at least I hope not. If she is, well then we'll figure it out._

"Dude! Seriously! You knocked up my mother!" Carson yelled.

"Cappie did what now?" Superman asked, very interested in the newest little bit of information.

"He knocked up your mother." Blade said.

"Apperently!" Carson shouted.

"Wait a sec, does it actually say she's pregnant?" Macrosoft asked, trying to calm Carson down a bit.

"It says she might be." Carson explained.

"See…might be. Don't go panicking for nothing." Poptart said.

Carson decided to take their advice and see for himself exactly what happened.

_Thank the lord! Whoever invented the morning after pill I could kiss you right now! Now I just need to get back on Casey's good side by helping her with all these kids. So many ankle biters! It's going to be a long day! _

"How did they end of with a whole bunch of kids? I thought she wasn't pregnant?" Carson was very confused now.

"The lovely ladies at Zeta Beta Zeta offered to babysit the kids of alumni and faculty so the parents could go to the homecoming game." Professor Ravens-Seger said.

"You know this how?" Superman asked.

"I dropped my son off that day. Philanthropy is such a wonderful thing." Professor Ravens-Seger added.

"I'm guessing he's like our age now." Blade said.

"Actually he graduated from Yale this past year with a degree in Poli-Sci." Ravens-Seger said proudly.

"Wow. Cool. Tell him your friends at Kappa Tau we said congratulations." Poptart said.

"I will. Thank you boys." Ravens-Seger replied.

"No problem." Carson said. "I'm just glad I didn't end up with an older half-brother or sister. I can only imagine what that kid would be like; having Cappie as a father."

"I wonder if Cappie has any kids." Dracula said.

"I wonder if any of our alumni brothers have kids." Macrosoft added.

"I'm sure we'll find out when they show up. But if they do, we definitely have to show the kids true KT pride. And the only way that is going to happen is if we get this encyclopedia done." Carson said, going back to his reading. The other pledges followed suit, going back to working on their own stuff.

_Ok, so I know you had a crazy day today, but hopefully a little trip to CappieLand will make everything better. _

"Oh no, here we go again. Almost getting knocked up didn't chill you out at all I see." Carson said to himself as he read.

_And if that doesn't make it better maybe the fact that I declared a major will. That's right, I finally chose the thing I want to do for the rest of my life…Philosophy. Now who wants pie!_

_November 15, 2009  
><em>_Damn this cold weather! First big snow in Cyprus in like 50 years! Luckily Casey and I got back together…because snuggling up to my girlfriend on a cold winter day always makes things better. Although it is awkward now that her and Ash aren't speaking. Now she just obsessively stalks Ash's Facebook. She needs to stop doing that so she can go to Calvin's birthday party with me. My little bro's little buddy is finally 21…almost! Happy Birthday in 24 hours Cal!_

_November 17, 2009  
><em>_Calvin's birthday was certainly…interesting. It was crappy at first, but once we got to Dobler's and started drinking that feet juice it started getting really weird. We started playing this game called kiss or tell, and let me tell you, things got a little crazy. Calvin kissed Rebecca, Ashleigh kissed Spitter, Dale tried kissing Casey but failed miserably…oh, and I kissed Evan._

"WHAT? Cappie and…Evan?" Carson thought to himself. "You make out with your enemy; that feet juice must've been pretty strong stuff. I wonder if Dobler's still has some. If not I'm sure I'll find some in the legends closet."

_Did I mention that Casey had to answer the question…who's better in the sack? It scared me a little when she didn't automatically say me over Evan. Have I lost my touch? Maybe some more practice will get her to say me with a little more enthusiasm. For now, I'm happy Ashleigh and Casey made up. I'm just worried how Casey's going to handle law school now that Evan blames her for screwing up her relationship with Rebecca. News flash buddy, you being a complete and utter douchebag is what broke the two of you up. Whatever, as long as my buddy Calvin had a good time that's all that matters! That was probably the birthday he will never forget_.

Reading about Calvin's birthday made him think about his own. His birthday was coming up. For the past 18 years he has been at home for his birthday, having friend parties and family get togethers and any other kind of birthday party imaginable. This year he wasn't going to have that; he was going to have the few friends he made, and his brothers. His brothers always knew how to throw a party, so he knew they could do it, he was just worried that they would be too busy planning the rager to throw him a party.

Even he was putting the rager at the top of most lists. That's when he decided to stop reading and go find out about the few things he wanted to check on for the party. His next stop, the legends closet.

"Hey guys, I'm going to check on something at the house. I'll be back later. If you guys need to use the book while I'm gone you can. Just don't go ahead of the bookmark."

"Alright Titan." Blade said, taking the book off the table, handing it to Macrosoft.

"We'll be done by the time you get back." Macrosoft added.

"Good luck finding whatever it is you're looking for." Superman said before Carson left the lair.


	39. Chapter 39

As soon as he got to the Hall of Fame, Carson went right to the Legends Closet. He needed to see if there was any of Egyptian Joe's pot left, and if Cappie kept any feet juice behind.

He looked through box after box of Egyptian Joe's stuff, only to find chunks of hippie poetry and some of the weirdest products he'd ever seen. He also found lots of pictures of Vesuvius, and a small piece of the actual volcano.

"Is this really all that's left of such an amazing creation?" He asked himself as he held the small rock in his hand, now slightly hating his father for destroying a piece of Kappa Tau history.

He put the rock back where he found it and went back to looking for what he was really there to find. After clearing off an entire bookcase, he found something interesting. He pulled a small wooden box off one of the shelves.

"Jackpot." He whispered, opening the box to reveal a plastic bag labeled 'oregano'. The content of that bag was anything but oregano. He was psyched that he found Egyptian Joe's pot stash. Now to find that feet juice that Cappie was talking about.

He went over to Cappie's side of the closet. Since he had already taken all of the books and journals to the lair, all that was left was the artifacts. He decided to take a few minutes and go through some of it to see if he could relate it to what he already read.

The first thing he came across was a blue feather Roman warrior helmet. He had no clue what it had to do with anything, no matter how much he tried to relate it, he couldn't.

"Eh, I guess I'll ask Cappie about it." Carson said, putting the helmet down and picking up the next thing.

"A dufflebag full of preppy clothes; ooohhh, this is the douchebag…bag!" Carson whisper yelled, looking through all the stuff within the bag. "Hey! Football doesn't automatically say preppy jerk." He continued, pulling an old fashion Titan's Football baseball cap out of the bag. He also pulled out a ton of polos and khaki dress pants.

It was so funny to see all those clothes. Carson couldn't imagine any Kappa Tau wearing any of this stuff, even if it was for some devious plan. These clothes looked like they belonged in Omega Chi more than Kappa Tau. He put those away when he saw another item of clothing.

"Of course." Carson chuckled, picking up the 'Cappie's Butt' boxers. This guy certainly had some interesting clothes, but he needed to look at more than just clothes to get the full feel of who Cappie was.

He went back over to one of the shelves, and surprisingly came across the thing he was looking for.

"Damn that's an old bottle!" Carson whispered to himself, pulling the small bottle off the shelf. It was covered in dust and looked like it belonged in some haunted mansion. On the back of the bottle was a little sticky note.

**_Go to Dobler's, talk to Gary, ask for Cappie feet juice!_** Carson read off the note. That must be how the last brother to research Cappie got more of the nasty looking liquor. He grabbed both the bottle and Egyptian Joe's stash, and headed to Dobler's.

When he got there, the place was practically empty. Only a few people were at the bar, and there were only two tables being used.

"Hey there!" The bartender said. "What can I do for ya?"

"Are you Gary?" Carson asked.

The bartender saw the bottle and immediately knew why he was there.

"Looking for the Cappie feet juice?" He laughed.

"You know?" Carson asked, slightly amazed.

"Gary's my older brother. I took over bartending for him about 4 years ago. He told me somebody might come looking for it." He explained. "I'm Gabe."

"Carson, a.k.a. Titan." Carson replied, not mentioning that he was a pledge, just in case they wouldn't give him the liquor because he was under age.

"Well Titan, I think I've got exactly what you're looking for." Gabe replied, grabbing a bottle off the top of the bar. "Here we are."

"What the hell is this stuff anyway?" Carson asked, looking at the newer creepy looking bottle in his hand.

"Nobody really knows. All we know is Cappie loved this stuff, and so does every person that comes to us looking for it because of him." Gabe explained. "Maybe you can figure it out and then tell us. If it's any good we'd love to add it to our drink list."

"Will do, and thanks." Carson replied, walking out of Dobler's, headed back to his dorm to drop everything off before going back to the lair. He wanted to wait until the party to show his pledge brothers. This stuff will certainly make the party a lot more interesting.


	40. Chapter 40

Carson went back to the lair, very pleased with what he found.

"Hey Titan." Blade said.

"Find everything you were looking for?" Poptart asked.

"Absolutely." Carson said happily. "Got some stuff for the party."

"Ooh, what'd you get?" Dracula asked.

"You'll see." Carson laughed, not wanting to give anything away.

The pledges all complained, desperately wanting to know what he got. Eventually they all gave up, going back to the pledge project and their alumni projects, including Carson.

_November 29, 2009  
><em>_Damnit! Somebody messed with Joshua Whopper! Now he's flunking everything! How is that even possible? Those Omega Chi douches are pissing me off even more than I thought was possible! They are so going to wish they never messed with us! For now, I need to plan my future. Next stop, job fair with Ashleigh. _

_November 30, 2009  
><em>_Job fair was so much fun! I'm being recruited by the CIA! Why did I never go to one of those before? It's like the food court of futures. Now to find out why Omega Chi wants to mess with both us and ZBZ. I can see the feud with the KT's, but don't drag ZBZ into it. They're too good to be a part of our petty fight. Their house mother also makes one hell of a lawyer. Casey's definitely going places. I'm a little worried about Ash though. I hope she's with Casey's law professor for the right reasons._

_December 3, 2009  
><em>_Now I know why they said monkeys shouldn't jump on the bed. The actual jumping is fun; going through the floor, not so much. And now nationals isn't going to help us fix it. Whoever Villain X is, we officially hate you. Now we've got to figure out how to fix this. I wonder if KT is a historical landmark. Eh, it's worth a shot. Maybe Lasker can help us. _

_December 4, 2009  
><em>_Condemned! Are you serious? So much for Kappa Tau being a historical landmark. Lasker said the city wants it torn down. Luckily he's being totally awesome and is willing to buy it so it can live. Lasker, buddy, from all of us at KT…we love ya. Now to help Spidey out of his funk by getting him some ZBZ love. _

_AHH…Frannie! Scary! And no Beiber…that sucks. Nobody knows this, but I actually like his music. If anyone finds out I'll never hear the end of it._

Carson laughed. He couldn't wait to make fun of his Alumni brother for liking boy band type music.

_Using Spidey as Beiber to impress the Golden Lily Committee. It's so crazy it just might work. And now I can actually relax and enjoy the show knowing Kappa Tau is saved. _

_December 5, 2009  
><em>_Spidey has been having daddy issues lately. And didn't all of our house issues start Rush Night. If I'm right, I think we just found our Villain X. Turns out the Amazing Spiderman isn't so amazing after all. And to make matters worse, I can graduate. Why now? Why at the worst possible time? Kappa Tau needs me and the university wants to kick me out. I can't let that happen, not yet. I need to get my heir to the thrown ready first, and that takes time. I just hope he can handle it._

Carson didn't really understand what the issue was. Most people can't wait to graduate. His alumni brother saw graduating as the end of the world. There were a lot of things that could end somebody's world, and graduating wasn't one of them.

_What the hell! Ok, so Spidey isn't Villain X. His father, mister perfect hero, is! How the hell could this happen! I trusted that guy and now I find out, from my girlfriend of all people, that he's buying the house to tear it down and put up an athletic center. And of course Casey's on the research team for it. Her boyfriend's and brother's house and she's helping the university destroy it. And to top it off, Spitter isn't taking his job seriously. How am I supposed to leave the house in his hands when all he keeps doing is running back to me for help! _

_Even though I still don't trust this kid, Spidey may be able to help us. If we can show Lasker what it's like to be a true KT again, he won't want to tear down the house. All we have to do is get through the crazy security and sneak into his office and steal his Kappa Tau memorabilia…no pressure. This is definitely the biggest thing our house has ever done. This could be the thing to finally get Spitter to accept his presidency; especially once he finds out I'm graduating._

Carson couldn't believe someone would actually want to tear down KT. Sure the house looked like a piece of junk, but there were so many memories that made every piece of damage worth something. It was only a matter of time before he added his own damage that would be a part of Kappa Tau history forever.

_December 7, 2009  
><em>_Now I understand why Rusty wouldn't lead the house. He thinks it's too good and too important for him to lead. The first part is right; this house is the most important thing in all of our lives. The only thing he got wrong is that he doesn't deserve to run it. Nobody deserves this more than him. Our leader needs to be the one that this house has had the most impact, and in my opinion, this house hasn't impacted anybody as much as it has my little brother. He went from being a science nerd to a social butterfly. He's going to do great things for this house, and this brotherhood. Now to get trashed with my brothers one last time before the protest tomorrow. I hope we don't lose the house. _

_December 8, 2009  
><em>_Holy crap! I can't believe all these people came out to support us. Even Officer Huck is here. Guess he doesn't hate us after all. All these people want the house saved. And my brother Wade is here too. Even if he didn't need a place to crash, I know he'd still be here. Like he said…Kappa Tau Forever._

Carson took those last words to heart. He never planned on being in a fraternity, but now that he was in one, he wouldn't give it up for anything. These guys in this house would be his brothers forever, and nothing was going to change that. Even if his parents took him away from CRU, he would always be a Kappa Tau. It was in his blood…forever.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN=_** Sorry for not updating in a while. I've kind of gotten caught up in the other Greek story I'm writing. Don't worry though, this one will definitely get finished. I love it too much to stop. Thanks to all of you that have been reading from the beginning. It means a lot and I love reading your reviews.


	41. Chapter 41

Carson flipped the page thinking he would find more journal entries. However, that wasn't the case. There was only one phrase on the entire page…_Goodbye Old Friend_.

He couldn't believe it. The Kappa Tau house was gone. Carson didn't know how to take it. He loved the athletic center. Being a football star, the athletic center was his home. But now, he had another home. Kappa Tau was his home just as much as the athletic center was. He took a large folded paper out of the book on that page and when he unfolded it, he saw the most amazing thing in the world. It was a map of the old KT house with a signature from every brother where their room was drawn. He got up from the table, grabbed both the map and the book, and ran out of the lair.

"Where are you going?" Blade asked.

"Don't worry, I'll be back later." Carson quickly responded on his way out the door.

When he got to the athletic center, he read the map and tried to picture it still as the old KT house. Every hallway, every room, every staircase. He continued following the map to try and find where his alumni brother's room was. He got to where the map said Cappie's room once stood, and an eerie feeling came over him. He looked up from the map to see he was in front of his very own football locker.

Carson sat against his gym locker, feeling even more connected to Cappie than ever before. While he sat, he reopened the book to read the final pages. Even though Cappie had graduated, some of the brothers still wrote things in the now infamous journal for him.

_I can't believe my best friend actually graduated. It's going to be so weird not having him around the house. Kappa Tau just isn't going to be the same. Luckily I only have to deal with one more semester before it's my turn. Then I'm going to hunt him down like a dog and kidnap him. Casey may have his heart, but I've got the rest of him.  
><em>_- Beaver_

_As the newest president of Kappa Tau, I promise not to let you down big bro. You've taught me so much about college, and about life. You especially taught me not to let any relationship, whether it be family or romantic, come between your brothers. I can't wait to teach that to all of our future pledges. Brothers for life.  
><em>_- Rusty (a.k.a. Spitter)_

_We're going to miss you buddy. You better be back soon. It'll be cool to actually have an alum, other than my crazy dad, come back for homecoming.  
><em>_- Spidey _

Carson saw just how important Cappie was to the brotherhood. Without Cappie, those brothers wouldn't have had the college experiences or formed the friendships they had. Cappie even affected the future of Kappa Tau, even if he didn't know it just yet. He continued reading in hopes of a grand return of Master Cappie.

_Buddy! You made it! Homecoming wouldn't be the same without you. And it's nice to see you and Casey are still together. We all told you your relationship would survive after college, and you know how we enjoy being right.  
><em>_- Dumptruck _

_Awe! You and Casey were so cute together tonight. If there was an 'it couple' contest at CRU and you guys were still here, you would totally win.  
><em>_- Pickle _

_Nice to see my big bro and my big sis so hopelessly in love. And big bro, I hope you like the new pledges I picked out. I thought of you as I picked out each and every one of them, well except one. He may be a nerd just like me, but I can tell he's got that Kappa Tau spark that you saw in me the very first time we met. It may take a while to get them to fully embrace their Kappa Tau-ness, but I'm sure Spidey can handle it.  
><em>_- Little Brother Spitter _

Carson laughed at all the nice things people were saying. He could totally picture his mom and his alumni brother winning an 'it couple' contest. From the pictures he saw of the two of them, he thought they looked cute together. And even though he loved his father, he still wondered what happened for his mother to choose him over Cappie. After a few more pages, he began to get his answer.

_Cappie and Casey not getting along…that can't be good. No wonder you've been spending more time here than usual. The pledges don't mind though. Just like we loved having Egyptian Joe, the new pledges love having you Cap.  
><em>_- Arrowhead_

_Only Casey came home for Easter. She came up with the age old excuse that you had to work. You're my big brother, so I know you better than anyone. You always take every holiday off; even the ones you don't celebrate. What the hell is going on with you? At least make it to graduation. It would really mean a lot.  
><em>_- Spitter_

_Graduation Day! So glad you made it Cap. And Casey too. I knew you guys couldn't stay mad at each other for long. Look how hopelessly in love you both look.  
><em>_- Woodchuck _

_This is definitely the best graduation present a guy could ask for. My little brother is the new president, and my big sis and big bro are back together. Today is such a great day!  
><em>_- Spitter_

Carson was beginning to put things together. Things between couples don't get resolved that fast. Cappie and Casey must've faked it to keep everyone happy. He wondered if anyone figured it out, and from the whole next page, it was very easy to see that they had.

_Are you serious? You seemed so happy together at Spitter's graduation. I really thought the two of you would make it. We all did.  
><em>_- Dumptruck _

_Looks like another trip to Gentleman's Choice is in order for my grand big brother.  
><em>_- Spidey_

_Even though it's summer, you know you'll always have a place to stay here at KT. Our door is always open for a fellow brother in need. That condo in DC must get pretty lonely by yourself.  
><em>_- Anthony Hopkins_

Carson felt bad for his alumni big brother. Casey had left him and he had no idea why. None of the brothers had written about the split. All Carson knew was that this power couple no longer existed. He could only imagine how Cappie's life would be effected without his mother being a part of it.


	42. Chapter 42

_I miss you Cap. It's not the same not having my big brother and big sister together. Sure I like Max, but he's not you. And now Casey's living all the way in California. With me in grad school in New York, I hardly get to see her. The only time Ash and I can get out there is over break. Things were so much better when she was in D.C. with you.  
><em>_- Spitter _

_Halloween 2011…officially the worst day in Kappa Tau history. Poor Cappie. He must be so devastated knowing the love of his life just got married…and not to him. That was an extremely fast marriage too. Didn't Casey and Max like just get together?  
><em>_- Dumptruck_

Carson began to get suspicious. What he knew from his reading, and from personal experience, his mom took her feelings for people very seriously. She didn't dive into a relationship with just anyone. That person had to be pretty special in order to win Casey's heart. Carson thought that special person was Cappie, but apparently, he was wrong. His father had stolen her heart away from Cappie, and he never planned on giving it back.

After thinking about it some more, something made him look at the day in question. He became even more concerned. With his birthday coming up, he started thinking about when he was little and remembered all the pictures he saw from when Casey was pregnant with him. There were only a few. His sister had a lot more. There also weren't many wedding pictures either. The short time until their wedding mixed with the limited documented proof made Carson think that somebody didn't want this wedding to happen. It was when he read the final entry on that page that all his suspicions came together.

_I knew there was something fishy about that wedding. Six months after and Casey's popping out a kid. Shot gun wedding! And I thought nerds knew how to control themselves…guess not.  
><em>_- Anthony Hopkins_

It was official. He was the reason his mom and dad got married so soon. If it weren't for him, they would've waited. Carson was still a little concerned though. Cappie and Casey break up, three months later his parents get married, and six months after that he was born. The whole situation seemed a little sketchy. The thing that made it even sketchier…he was an oops baby. His parents had a hell of a time getting his sister, but he comes without a problem. He was about to just let it go, but the final pages of the book made him think the unimaginable.

His world was finally coming together just as it was being torn apart. Everything finally made sense. Carson now knew why his parents were hesitant to allow him to come to CRU, and why they absolutely forbade him from joining any fraternity. They didn't want him learning the truth. Without another word, he slammed the book shut and ran back to the lair to give it to his pledge brothers.

When he got there, most of them were relaxing since their projects were done. He really didn't want to deal with any of them. He chucked the book at Macrosoft and was about to turn around and leave when his best friend stopped him.

"What's eatin you bro?" Superman asked, noticing Carson wasn't his usual happy self.

"It's nothing. I finished the book. You guys can have it now." Carson mumbled before leaving. He really didn't want to deal with anyone at the moment. He slammed the door to the lair behind him and walked off, leaving all of his brothers wondering exactly what happened to their cheery best friend.

* * *

><p>It had been a few hours and nobody had heard from Carson. All the Kappa Tau's began to get worried.<p>

"You don't think he knows do you?" Dalmatian asked.

"You think he finished the book?" Diesel replied.

As the two pondered Carson's whereabouts, the rest of the pledges entered the house.

"Hey master president." Dracula laughed.

"What's up my big brother?" Superman laughed too.

The rest of the pledges greeted the actives happily. They were finally done with their pledge project and couldn't be happier with the result.

"Where have you guys been?" Diesel asked.

"We've been working on our pledge project." Poptart smiled.

"Was Titan with you?" Frankenstein demanded. He was quite concerned for his little brother.

"He was there for a bit, but then left to find something, when he came back he was really pissed off and left his Cappie history book with us." Blade said.

"He said he finished it and that we could have it." Macrosoft said.

The actives were officially panicked. Where the hell could Carson be? It didn't take long for Frankenstein to figure it out.

"Why don't you guys go check around campus, I'm sure he's got to be somewhere." Frankenstein said. "I'll stay here in case he comes back."

All the Kappa Tau's agreed. Frankenstein was Carson's big brother. If anyone could help Carson, it was him. Frankenstein waited until all the Kappa Tau's were clearly out of sight before going to the one place he knew his little brother was…the roof.

Frankenstein climbed out the window of his bedroom and looked across the roof to see a once fun-loving boy practically falling off the roof with a half empty bottle of vodka in his hands. He walked across the roof and sat down next to Carson.

"Hey man, you got any left for your big brother?" Frankenstein asked, trying to make Carson laugh.

Carson just ignored him and took another drink.

"So word around the house is your pledge project is done." Frankenstein continued, still trying to get Carson to talk.

Finally, Carson couldn't take it anymore.

"You've known this entire time haven't you?" Carson argued, taking another drink of vodka.

Frankenstein nodded, "The brothers and I believe that you are the legacy of the legend."

"The what?" Carson didn't know what the hell Frankenstein was talking about.

"Generations of Kappa Tau's have passed down the story of the Legacy of the Legend." Frankenstein began. "The Legacy of the Legend says that after Casey broke Cappie's heart, he started sleeping around with pretty much any woman that would take him. With all that unprotected sex we knew somewhere along the line a kid was going to be made, if not multiple kids. Nobody knew who the mother, or mothers, was. We just knew that if that kid, or kids, was really Cappie's, he would pledge Kappa Tau."

"And where do I fit into that?" Carson asked, continuing to drink.

"When we saw you rush night, you looked uncannily similar to Cappie. From the story we figured this year would've been about 18 years after Cappie and Casey broke up. After learning who your parents were, we knew you had to be Cappie's legacy." Frankenstein explained.

Carson continued to drink the vodka.

"We gave you Cappie as your alumni brother so you could learn for yourself that you're his legacy." Frankenstein continued.

"You wanted me to find out that my father might actually be an unambitious frat guy that never planned on leaving college. How brotherly of you." Carson argued, getting even drunker.

"Hey, think about what you said...might. Try not to freak out about it too much. We could be wrong. Max could be your real father and we'll have to start our search all over again. For now just worry about the crazy party that's going on here tomorrow night." Frankenstein said, trying to calm his little brother. Even though he said Cappie might be his dad, Frankenstein knew all too well that Cappie was in fact Carson's father.

Carson stopped drinking. He knew Frankenstein was right. He couldn't worry about it until he knew it was 100 percent true. Then, Frankenstein's final phrase clicked.

"How'd you know about that? We only told Diesel." Carson asked.

"You don't think I don't know when there's a party in my own house." Frankenstein laughed. A KT always knows when there's a party. "What I want to know is why I'm not invited. You know I love to party."

"The party's for pledges and their pledge educators only. If it was a big little party you'd totally be in." Carson explained. "You will have the luxury of cleaning it up though."

"Actives on cleaning duty; not going to happen." Frankenstein said.

"Actually it is. Diesel talked with Dalmatian and they both agreed that actives would clean up after the pledges this time."

"Is that so?" Frankenstein smirked. "Well then I guess that means after your little party us actives will have to throw one twice as big, just so you guys know who holds rank in the house."

"Whatever you say big bro." Carson said. He handed Frankenstein the empty vodka bottle and drunkly jumped off the roof. He had a party that needed his attention.


	43. Chapter 43

Carson continued to stare at the picture of Cappie from his freshman year. Carson saw resemblances in every feature; from his skater-boy hair to those incredible ice blue eyes. There was no denying that this guy was his father.

"Hey dude, guess what day it is." Superman said excitedly as he walked into their dorm.

"It's party day." Carson replied, faking his enthusiasm.

Superman knew something was up with his best friend.

"You want to talk about it?" Superman asked.

"Just thinking about changing my look for the party." Carson said.

"Like how?" Superman asked.

"Not sure yet, but I want to look different." Carson got off his bed and started going through his closet.

"I say we call in the professionals." Superman said. He grabbed his phone and texted two people who he knew could help them out.

* * *

><p>Carson and Seth sat there still trying to find clothes for the party. Thankfully it wasn't long before their 'professionals' showed up.<p>

"Did somebody say they needed help?" Lily laughed as she walked up to the boys. She was quickly followed by Frankenstein's girlfriend, Tish.

"Thank you girls." Seth said. "Your patient is over there."

Tish and Lily saw Carson sitting on his desk chair. They walked up to him and got right to work.

"Now, what are we going to do with you?" Lily asked, going through his closet.

"I want something that shows off who I really am." Carson said.

Taking a good look at Carson, and knowing a little of his back story, she came up with the perfect idea. "Cali jock hipster."

"What?" Both Seth and Carson were confused.

"You're a California beach boy who plays football and is a musician." Lily explained. "You're a Cali jock hipster."

"And do I have the clothes to make me look like that?" Carson asked.

"Absolutely." Lily said. She went to town ripping clothes out of his closet. Finally after about half an hour, she came up with the perfect outfit.

"Try this." She said, giving him a pile of clothes.

Carson went to put on everything Lily gave him, and when he came back, everyone in the room was pleased with her choices.

"You look totally party ready." Lily smiled. She stared at the guy who used to wear cargo shorts and t-shirts, and was now wearing his football jersey with a pair of skinny jeans and converses.

"Not quite." Carson said. He may not be able to change his eye color, but he could do something about his hair. "I want a different hairstyle."

"I can help you there." Tish said. "And from the sounds of things you have something in mind."

"The clothes have the jock hipster thing covered." Carson said. "Now I need my California hairdo."

"Well you're asking the right girl." Tish smiled. "Anything you want; I can make it happen."

"Gel it all back and give me blonde highlights." Carson said. "I want to look like I belong on the beach."

Tish took his idea and dragged him to the bathroom with a bottle of color, some bleach, and a ton of foil.

"I'm going to do the highlights first before we style it." Tish said, sitting him in a folding chair with his neck resting on the edge of the sink.

For the next hour or so, Tish worked her magic on Carson's head. He tried turning to look at it, but Tish stopped him.

"You'll see it when I'm done." She laughed, brushing more color onto his head.

It seemed like an eternity, but the foil was finally off his head and he was now allowed to see the color.

"It looks great." He smiled as he admired the blonde streaks intertwined in his dark brown hair.

"I'm glad you like it." Tish smiled. "Now just let me style it and you should be one hundred percent party ready."

The blow dryer turned on and all of Carson's worries seemed to drift away. In a few minutes he would no longer look like Cappie and could go back to living his own life. He couldn't wait for everyone to see the new Carson.

"And voila!" Tish exclaimed.

Carson looked at his head in amazement. No longer did he look like an immature skater-boy. His hair now flowed back and he looked like some kind of famous model.

"Now we're talkin." Carson smiled. "Thanks Tish."

"Anything for my boyfriend's little brother." Tish smiled.

When the two returned to Carson and Seth's dorm, Lily and Seth couldn't help but get excited.

"How's it look?" Carson asked, already knowing the answer.

"You. Look. Amazing." Lily said, very proud of the work both her and Tish did.

"You look killer man." Seth said.

"Thanks guys." Carson laughed. "Are we ready to party?"

The three freshmen all cheered. Tish just laughed along. She remembered how excited her boyfriend was for his first big party.

The two girls and Seth all walked out of the room when Seth noticed Carson wasn't following.

"You coming Titan?" Seth asked.

"I'll be right there." Carson said. "I just want to grab something for the party first."

Carson went to the top of his closet and pulled out both the bottle of liquor and the stash.

"Time to party." He said under his breath. Even though he didn't look like Cappie anymore, he wanted to prove that he could still party just as hard.


	44. Chapter 44

When the three got to the KT house, they party was already crazy. The house was completely packed with freshman. Some of the houses that said they couldn't come even had a few pledges sneak over to the party. If you were a pledge in the Greek system, you did not want to miss this party.

"Great party guys!" A Lambda Sig pledge yelled to Seth and Carson.

"Lily, over here!" One of Lily's pledge sisters called her over to the bar in the backyard.

Lily walked over to her sisters and left the boys on the porch. They took one look at the crowd in the backyard and knew it was going to be a good night.

"You ready to party, Superman?" Carson yelled over the noise of the crowd.

"Let's get it started, birthday boy!" Seth yelled back.

"Happy Birthday Titan!" His pledge brothers yelled.

Poptart grabbed his head and snapped a dorky party hat onto it as Macrosoft draped a 'birthday boy' sash over his shoulder. He was happy that his brothers remembered his birthday, but it still reminded him of the fact that Max probably wasn't his father, and that Cappie was.

The brothers got a whole bunch of other party goers and started a beer pong competition. Even though they didn't suck at it, they were still getting a little buzzed. Before they got too drunk, Carson and Seth left to try out the ice luge.

"Pick your poison." The Omega Chi pledge educator said, pointing to a table filled with liquor bottles.

"How about this." Carson said, handing the guy his bottle of Cappie Feet Juice.

"Where'd you get this?" The Omega Chi was a little confused by the bottle.

"That's for me to know and for you to never find out." Carson laughed drunkly, bending down so his lips hit the ice.

Seth saw the bottle and immediately wanted to know what it was.

"I'll have what he's having." Seth added, just as drunkly. He crouched down and set his mouth on the luge right next to his best friend.

"DO YOUR WORST!" They yelled in unison, giving each other a high five as they waited for the liquor to slide down the ice.

The Omega Chi poured the dark red liquid down the ice as everyone watched the single luge split to two half way through, twisting and turning all the way to the bottom where Seth and Carson were anxiously waiting to feel the alcohol touch their lips.

Seth was the one to break first. He pulled his mouth off the ice as quickly as possible as he squirmed in disgust.

"Damn that was nasty." Seth said, almost puking the liquor back up. He was even more disgusted when he noticed Carson was still going.

Carson gave the thumbs up and the Omega Chi pulled the bottle away. He drank the last few drops falling down the ice before standing up to rejoin his brother.

"Whoo!" Carson yelled as everyone around him cheered.

"Hey, kid, the bottle's still got a little left in it. You want it?" The Omega Chi held the almost empty bottle up to Carson.

"Hell yeah!" Carson yelled. He stumbled over and drunkly took the bottle from his hands.

"You're seriously going to keep drinking that stuff?" Seth asked. He couldn't believe anyone would want to keep drinking it after what he experienced.

"This…stuff…is…amazing!" Carson slurred. Whatever was in that stuff was getting him drunker than anything he's ever had.

The two walked back into the crowd as best they could, but were quickly pulled by a bunch of ZBZ's to the dance floor.

Carson looked over and saw Seth and Lily dancing and making out. He continued laughing and drinking out of the Cappie Feet Juice bottle, wishing he had somebody to go shot for shot with. He soon realized that would be impossible since the bottle was now officially empty. It was now time to go find the rest of his brothers and use the last of the stash left behind by the all-powerful Egyptian Joe.

When he got down to the basement, a few guys were already smoking and the room was filled with smoke.

"Hey guys, I've got the good stuff right here." Carson said, opening the bag and pulling out one of the joints.

Carson sat on the couch with Blade and Dracula and a group of Lambda Sigs and Tri-Pi's. He gave each of them a joint out of the bag, as well as a light.

"Let the real party begin." Carson said, inhaling the pot.

He had never smoked pot in his life before, and now he knew why. Just as Seth hated the taste of the Cappie Feet Juice, he couldn't stand the taste of the pot. While everyone else in the basement was loving getting stoned, he couldn't wait until his joint was gone. Once it was, he quickly made his way back to the rest of the party and started drinking again.

After a couple more beers, he sat on top of one of the many beer can sculptures and admired the party. It was amazing. All three ice luges, including one double luge had liquor flowing down them constantly, and both beer pong tables always had games going. The dance floor, which this time was an actual floor, had crazy lights that made you feel like you were at the best club in town, and the best part, it was packed with people. From where he sat he could see into the house, where it was just as crazy. The band in the living room was playing some amazing music, and the double staircase in the foyer was being used for mattress surfing. All in all, he thought him and his brothers did an amazing job putting this party together. This would definitely be one for the record books.

He took one last look at the dance floor when a sexy biker looking chick caught his attention. He jumped down to go talked to her, and was pleasantly surprised by who it was.

"Cars!" Maddie ran over to her best friend. "I've got it!"

Carson just gave her a confused look. One because he really had no clue what she was talking about, and two because he was really, really drunk.

"Watching you work on your alumni project made me look into ZBZ's history." Maddie began. "And when I looked at all the awards we've won. I saw that even during our most crappie times at the house, we managed to win the most prestigious honor any ZBZ chapter can get...the Golden Lily."

"That's great!" Carson gave a thumbs up, he was really drunk.

"Not just great. It's absolutely amazing." Maddie smiled. "I feel so proud to be a ZBZ right now. And I want something that'll show off that pride."

"What are you thinking about doing?" Carson asked. He'd never seen his best friend this excited about something.

"My parents said if I wanted a tattoo I had to wait until college." Maddie smiled. "Well, it's college."

"Let's go!" Carson interrupted excitedly, pulling Maddie out of the party toward his big brother's monster truck.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe you know how to hotwire a car." Maddie laughed as they drove to the tattoo parlor.<p>

"A little something I learned from my big brother." Carson laughed. "He taught me when we needed to steal the Omega Chi president's car."

"Of course you _needed_ to." Maddie giggled. When it came to pranking the Omega Chi's, everything became a necessity.

When they got there, the two could tell they were in the right place for a perfect tattoo.

"Can I help you?" The man at the front counter asked. He had full sleeve tattoos and had gauges and a lip ring.

"My friend and I want tattoos!" Carson said excitedly. He figured the best way to piss off his parents and become his father was to get a tattoo.

Maddie and the guy just stared at each other.

"Yeah, sorry about him." She said with a half-smile.

"Boyfriend?" The guy asked.

"Best friend." Maddie corrected him.

"Well I hate to burst your best friend's bubble, but we have a strict no drunk tat policy." The tattoo guy said.

"That's quite alright." She giggled. "If you didn't stop him I was going to."

Carson sat there a little disappointed as he watched his best friend discuss her tattoo design with the guy. He wanted one so bad, although he probably would regret it when he was sober, so it was probably a good thing they didn't let him get it.

When he saw Maddie lying on the table, she looked a little scared. His first thought was to make his best friend calm, and the only way he knew to do that was to sit by her side and hold her hand. Even though he was horribly drunk, he still had enough coordination to do that.

For the next few hours, that's exactly how they stayed. Maddie cringed at the sound and feeling of the needle gun grazing her skin, while her best friend did his best to keep her calm.

"All set, why don't you go take a look." The tattoo guy said, leaning back to admire his work.

Maddie got up to look in the mirror and almost cried when she saw it.

"I love it. It's amazing." She was more than thrilled by the new artwork on her back.

"Thanks man." Carson said, still just as drunk and high as when he walked in.

"Not a problem dude." The guy laughed. "Maybe next time we'll get you one too."

"I don't think so." Carson laughed as Maddie paid for her tattoo. "The only way I'm going to get one is if I get horribly drunk."

"So you're basically never getting one." The guy said.

"Basically." Carson laughed.

"You never know." The guy laughed as Maddie and Carson walked out of the store.

The whole car ride back to the party, Maddie had a smile plastered across her face.

"Thank you for coming with me." Maddie smiled and leaned over to kiss Carson's cheek.

"Anything for you." Carson smiled back, turning to look into her eyes.

As soon as he did, he knew something was different. The way they were looking at each other was like nothing they had ever experienced. At that moment, sitting parked outside of the KT house, they wanted to become more than friends, and this was exactly the place to do it.

* * *

><p>Carson pulled Maddie upstairs with everything he had, trying not to be sucked back into the party vortex by all the pledges swarming the house. He was trying to be romantic, but the drugs and alcohol in his system just made him look sloppy. Maddie didn't care. All Maddie cared about was how hot Carson looked tonight.<p>

As soon as he found an empty room, Carson turned around and picked Maddie up, her legs wrapping around his waist, their faces almost touching. Finally it was just the two of them, like it had always been. Only this time, there was a connection neither of them could deny. The alcohol in Carson became his truth serum, showing what he's wanted all along; her. Without hesitation, his lips found hers as he dropped her onto the bed.

Maddie laid back, allowing Carson to climb on top of her. Carson stared into her eyes, but stopped himself from kissing her when he felt something was wrong.

He pulled her up so she was sitting face to face with him. He unzipped her leather jacket and removed it from her shoulders, exposing the small bandage on her shoulder blade. Feeling that bandage made Maddie look that much sexier to him. He knew she had gotten a tattoo.

He turned her around so he could continue staring at the bandage. As he stared he kiss all around it, wishing the bandage was not there so he could trace his finger around the work of art on her skin.

She turned back around so they were once again face to face. This time it was her to plunge her lips towards his. Since the moment they met she had wanted him, and now here was her chance. She ran her hands under his football jersey, pulling it off of him like her life depended on it.

Under the jersey was the most well defined abs she had ever seen. Playing football was definitely working for him. She ran her hands down his chest as he continued to kiss her, each kiss more passionate than the one before.

He ripped her tank top off, showing off her amazing curves that he couldn't keep his hands off. Her body was so perfect. He couldn't imagine why she would want to hide her perfect figure in boxy shirts that made her look like a tomboy. He was soon shaken from his thoughts when he felt her dainty hands removing his belt. The belt came off and almost instantly his pants had been ripped off and were on the floor as well.

She looked at the boxers he was wearing and gave him a weird look. He was wearing the 'Cappie's Butt' boxers from his alumni brother. She continued to stare as she felt her own pants fall to the floor, revealing her ZBZ underwear.

"I need you." Carson said drunkly.

"I need you too." Maddie replied, breathing heavily.

The next few minutes seemed like a blur for both of them. A magical, passionate blur. In that moment they had finally connected as more than friends. Their bodies and souls had become one. Their breathing was in sync, both trying to catch their breath from the intense love making.

They continued to kiss and cuddle as they calmed down. Even though he was still a little drunk, Carson was thinking clearly for the first time since finishing the book.

"Wow." Carson said.

"I can't believe we just did that." Maddie said, still partially in shock.

"What do you mean?" Carson asked, thinking she didn't enjoy it as much as he did.

"Don't get me wrong, it was amazing." Maddie said. "But why now; and why were you so drunk and high?"

"It's nothing." Carson said, he didn't really want to talk about it.

"Carson, it's me. We've been able to tell each other everything. You can trust me." Maddie tried getting him to open up.

"Fine." Carson gave in. "I got wasted and smoked because I wanted to be more like my father."

"Max doesn't seem like the drinker partier type." Maddie said.

"Not Max, my real father...Cappie." Carson sighed.

"Cappie?" Maddie was shocked. "Your alumni brother?"

"Yeah, the unambitious frat guy that my mother was in love with was the one that gave me life." Carson continued.

"How'd you find that out?" Maddie asked.

"My Cappie history book. The date of the last time my mother and Cappie hooked up was 3 months before my parents wedding, and then 6 months after that I was born. 3 and 6 makes 9 months...pretty self-explanatory if you ask me." Carson explained.

"Wow." Maddie said, still in shock.

"I can't believe my whole family lied to me!" Carson said, falling back onto the pillow under his head.

Maddie flipped onto her stomach so she could look at him face to face.

"So that's why you partied like crazy. You wanted everyone to see that just because you were raised by one man, DNA will prevail, making you turn into the person your family didn't want you being like." Maddie said.

"I just wanted to see what it would've been like to be his son, his real son, to have him raise me." Carson continued, turning his head to face Maddie.

"And you thought partying was the answer?" Maddie asked.

"Honestly I'm not even sure. It just seemed like the Kappa Tau thing to do." Carson gave a slight smile. "You know, ever since I got here, and even before, I've always been drawn to CRU and Kappa Tau. My parents banned me from rushing, but something attracted me to it. As soon as Seth asked if I wanted to rush with him, my parents' rules went out the window. It's like there was a force that would stop at nothing to bring me to Kappa Tau. You even said our first day of crazy Benson's class that you thought I should've been an Omega Chi. If that force wasn't there, I probably would've rushed another house, most likely Lambda Sig because of football."

"Now you finally have your answer as to why you were drawn here. Deep down you must have known you were a legacy, even if nobody ever told you." Maddie smiled back. "And from what I've heard you talk about your alumni brother, you didn't have to go crazy at the party to be like him."

Carson sat back up and gave her a weird look.

"You may not have noticed, but the things you do on a daily basis are things Cappie did. You both have issues with following directions, but you both are also amazing guys that will do anything to help out your friends." Maddie sat up with him.

"And you will also do anything to get the ones you love." She continued, running her fingers through his hair.

He also ran his fingers through his hair, knowing all too well that he changed it so he wouldn't look like Cappie.

"I guess this makes me a hypocrit then. I wanted to act like him but I didn't want to look like him." Carson sighed.

"No, it makes you human." Maddie began to think about herself. "Just look at me."

"But you look gorgeous." Carson smiled, not seeing the connection.

"Thank you." She replied. "And what you saw at the party; that was the real me."

"The real you?" Carson got a little confused.

"Just like you were trying to avoid the real you, I've been trying to embrace it. All year I've been acting and dressing like what everyone expected me to be. During classes I was the English major tomboy. Then when I rushed ZBZ I had to take on a girlier role. I never got to be the real me. At first I didn't mind. It's college, that's just what you're supposed to do. You're supposed to reinvent yourself, but after a while, I started to miss the old me, the real me." Maddie explained.

"And the real you is?" Carson asked.

"You know mostly the real me. I still don't drink and am a little bit of a tomboy, but I'm more than a tomboy. To tell you the truth I'm a little bit of a biker girl that loves to have fun. I almost accepted a bid to Tri-Pi just because the old me felt more at home there." Maddie smiled sexily. "Maybe that's why I was attracted to a Kappa Tau."

Carson chuckled. "I can totally picture you as a Tri-Pi."

Maddie playfully slapped him. "Just think; it could've gone the other way. There could've almost been another Omega Chi/Zeta Beta business relationship."

Carson sighed again, "Yeah, thanks Cappie."

"Hey." She pulled his face towards her. "Just think of it as a good thing. Now you know you're a true Kappa Tau."

"And I know something else too." Carson said.

She stared at him.

"You'll always be a Kappa Tau girl." He smiled, kissing her.

"So does that mean that we're...official?" Maddie asked.

"Yes." He kissed her again. "But even if we weren't, you'd still be a Kappa Tau girl."

The two kissed passionately one final time before falling asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN =**_ Hope you guys loved this chapter. Next chapter is when all the alums start showing up for alumni week.


	45. Chapter 45

"Shakespeare, I want to see every inch of crumbs off this floor!" Dalmatian demanded.

"Yes sir." Shakespeare said, vacuuming as fast as he could.

"Diesel, how's the backyard looking?" Dalmatian asked.

"Finally free of red cups and the last of the pledges are being scraped off the floor as we speak." Diesel said.

"Bandit and Frankenstein!" Dalmatian called on more of his brothers.

"Hot tub has been cleaned and refilled with water." Bandit said.

"And the whole downstairs is back to its usual Kappa Tau clean." Frankenstein added. "The only stains left behind were from our crazy parties."

"Thank God!" Dalmatian was relieved. "If the alums find out we let our pledges have their own party we'll never hear the end of it."

"Tell me about it." Frankenstein said as they heard the front door open.

"Hey guys." Two of their pledges said as they walked in, carrying big boxes.

After then came Seth, who was carrying his own boxes.

"Pledge Superman, what are you and your brothers doing here? We didn't expect you guys back for a couple hours." Dalmatian asked.

"We thought we were going to have to kidnap you from your dorms…again." Popsicle added.

"We felt bad about trashing the house last night, so we thought we'd come back and help, but it looks like you guys have the cleaning pretty much done." Superman said.

"Yeah, the cleaning's almost done, but you're welcome to help us set up for the barbecue." Dalmatian said to his little bro. "And what's in the boxes?"

Superman looked at the other pledges boxes for a second. "I'm not quite sure what's in their boxes, but right here, I've got ten party sized bags of Cheesaritos!"

"Ah, the alums are going to love those." Dalmatian said. "Put them on the snack table."

* * *

><p>Since the boys were so busy setting up for the barbecue, they hadn't noticed a couple of alums were pulling into the driveway.<p>

"It feels good to be back." Rusty said as he got out of his little electric car. He stood there for a moment, taking in his surroundings. It was then that he saw a sports car pull up behind his car.

"Cute car Spitter." The tall blonde haired man joked when he got out of his own car.

"Thanks Beav." Rusty jokingly rolled his eyes. "Just trying to help the environment."

The two hugged before making their way into the house. When they opened the front door, they started laughing at what they saw. One of the boys was shouting orders as all the others were running around frantically trying to get everything done.

"You can definitely tell they're setting up for a party." Beaver laughed.

Dalmatian immediately picked up on the new presence and went into presidential mode.

"Hi, I'm Dalmatian. As current president of Kappa Tau Gamma, I'd like to say welcome back." Dalmatian extended his hand to the men.

"Thank you Dalmatian." Rusty shook his hand first.

"Dalmatian, now what's the origin of that nickname?" Beaver asked when he shook Dalmatian's hand.

"In the words of brother Egyptian Joe, origin is not what's important." Dalmatian said.

"Spoken like a true Kappa Tau." Beaver said proudly. "I've still got to know though."

Dalmatian laughed. "I had chicken pox just before Rush, so when we went on house tours I still had dot sized scabs all over my body. One of the actives said I looked like a dalmatian and the name stuck."

"At least you didn't eat wood." Beaver chuckled.

"Or spit tequila." Rusty added.

All three laughed as Dalmatian escorted them to the backyard where the barbecue was being held. They saw all the brothers drinking and having a good time and knew they were in the right place. It wasn't long before all the brothers swarmed them, allowing Dalmatian to see if any other alums had shown up. He was very surprised when he walked back in the house and saw that his little brother had already taken care of it.

"Hey big bro." Pledge Superman said.

"Entertaining our guests I see." Dalmatian said.

"A couple of them." Superman said. "Brothers Heath and Corkscrew arrived a few minutes ago. They were both very pleased by what you've done with the place."

"Very good little bro." Dalmatian said. "Where are they now?"

"All the alums are enjoying drinks in the backyard." Superman replied. "Where are the rest of them though? And when do I get to meet my alumni brother?"

Just as Dalmatian was about to answer him, they both heard a huge truck outside.

"What the…" They both walked outside and were shocked when they saw tons of screaming girls swarming a brightly colored RV with crazy designs on it.

"Who the hell is that?" One of their other brothers asked when he saw all the commotion.

"Andylicious." The two brothers said in unison, still trying to wrap their heads around what was going on.

A couple of muscular men jumped off the bus first and started pushing the girls aside to make a path. It didn't take long for the man causing the commotion to make his way off the bus with who the brothers assumed was his photographer.

"It's going to be a long week." Dalmatian said as him and Superman followed the bodyguards and Andy back into the house.

Once they were all in the house, Andy immediately yelled at his bodyguards to get him a drink. Dalmatian and Superman couldn't believe one of their brothers was actually famous. He certainly loved to show it off. Andy was wearing the most expensive leather jacket on the market, and his shades had gold temples with 'Andylicious' written in diamonds.

"Here's your drink." One of his bodyguards said.

"Thanks man." Andy said as he took a seat on the couch. "I love ordering people around. It reminds me of my days at Kappa Tau when I ordered around the pledges."

"Hey, how about I take some pictures of you are your brothers." The girl with the camera said.

"Thanks babe." Andy smiled, pulling his shades off and posing with his brothers.

"Babe?" Superman asked. "She your girlfriend?"

"Jordan Reed." The woman said. "I'm Andy's girlfriend and professional photographer."

"Jordan?" Superman said. "The Jordan. I read all about you."

"All good things I hope." Jordan smiled, snapping a candid of the party.

Superman really didn't know how to answer. Luckily his big brother knew exactly what to do.

"Hey little bro, why don't you go get the rest of your brothers so we can do alumni brother introductions." Dalmatian sent his little brother to the backyard. It was now his little pledges turn to meet their alumni brothers just as he had his freshman year.


	46. Chapter 46

It wasn't long before all the pledges, well the majority of the pledges, were gathered on the back porch. They couldn't wait to officially meet the alums they had been reading so much about.

"Alright everyone, listen up!" Diesel got the attention of everyone at the party. "Now here at KT we do a little thing called big-little weekend. I'm sure you guys remember how much the pledges squirmed as they waited to find out who their big brothers were. Well this week, we're going to do things a little differently."

All the alums had a strange look on their faces. The actives and pledges just laughed; it was the alums turn to squirm.

"Towards the beginning of the year, us actives gave each pledge an alum to research and get to know…their alumni brother. Alums, this pledge will be your eyes and ears to everything going on at Kappa Tau and CRU. Think of them as a big-little brother. They may be little, but they'll advise you the way your big brothers did when you were a pledge." Diesel explained. "Now, who's ready to meet their alumni brother?"

The pledges cheered as Diesel unfolded the list of matchups from the beginning of the year.

"First up-" Diesel began, but was interrupted.

"Wait for me!" Pledge Macrosoft ran to the back porch carrying a box wrapped in red wrapping paper.

All the pledges knew exactly what was in the box, but the others were a little confused.

"What's in the box little man?" Popsicle asked his little brother.

"You'll find out later." Macrosoft said casually. He didn't want to spoil the surprise, just yet.

"Well, while you're up here, meet your alumni brother…Wade Matthews."

Wade stood up and joined Macrosoft and Diesel on the back porch.

"Pledge Macrosoft, real name Matt, major in history, pleased to meet you." Macrosoft shook Wade's hand.

"Pleased to meet you Matt, or shall I say Macrosoft, can I call you Mac for short?" Wade asked.

"Everyone does." Macrosoft chuckled.

The two left the porch, allowing Diesel to call up his next victim.

"Next up, Pledge Blade." Diesel said. "Blade, you got your nickname for doing something your alumni brother loved to do."

All the alums stared at each other. Who the hell was he talking about?

"Brother Beaver, why don't you come up here?" Diesel laughed.

Beaver excitedly ran to the porch.

"Hey, I'm Pledge Blade." Blade said. "My real name's Dylan."

"Dylan, what got you that nickname?" Beaver asked. "Something Beav-tastic?"

"I rollerbladed off the roof at the All Greek Ball after party." Blade said.

"That's my boy." Beaver smiled, wrapping his arm around his new alumni little brother.

"Awe, look how cute!" Diesel laughed, pulling the list back out and calling out the next pledge. "Pledge Superman."

This time, all but Spidey had nervous looks on their faces.

"Now, I may be wrong, but I assume Superman will be best suited with Spiderman." Spidey said with a slight laugh.

"You should know what happens when you assume things." Diesel laughed. "Yes that would be the logical thing, but here at KT, we don't like logical. Pledge Superman, get over here and meet your alumni brother, Spitter!"

Superman walked over to Diesel who was standing with the almighty Spitter. Both Diesel and Rusty laughed when Superman bowed down in front of him.

"Dude. You're a legend." Superman said proudly.

"Not quite yet." Diesel said. "But speaking of legends, I think we should let another one of our pledges get to know his alumni brother. Pledge Titan?"

Diesel looked into the crowd and saw that Carson wasn't there.

"Pledge Titan?" Diesel called him again. Still no answer. "Maybe his alumni brother knows where he is. Brother Cappie, do you know where he is?"

Just like Carson, Cappie wasn't there. All the alums stared at each other. None of them had seen Cappie since Casey broke his heart. They wondered what could possibly get him to come back.

"Well, this is interesting." Diesel said. "They're probably both out with a bunch of Tri-Pi's. Let's move on; we'll catch up with them later."

* * *

><p>With all, well most of, the brothers officially matched up, the pledges started telling all the alums everything that's been going on at CRU. The alums were also telling the pledges what's been up in their lives as well.<p>

"Brother Wade, just saying, your cleaver freaked me out Rush Night." Macrosoft laughed.

Wade laughed. "Ah, the cleaver. Now that was entertaining. Why is it so much fun to scare people?"

"Are you still scaring the daylights out of people?" Macrosoft asked.

"Not anymore." Wade chuckled. "Now I own my company, and one of the largest aquatic recreation brands in the United States."

"Aquatic recreation?" Macrosoft didn't know what that meant.

"And what company/brand?" Blade added.

"Matthews Incorporated." Wade said. "And I'm sure you know the brand; Wade Swimwear and Such."

"You own Wade S&S." Blade said. "That's awesome."

"Yup, we provide swim lessons and sell anything water related, from boats to swimwear and everything in between." Wade explained. "Basically any kind of recreational thing that can be used in the water."

"What about you alumni brother Beaver?" Blade laughed. "You got an awesomely amazing job?"

"Not quite as awesome as my brother over here." Beaver said. "But I still love it. I'm a kindergarten teacher."

"Sweet. I'm sure the kids love you." Blade said. "Where do you teach?"

"I teach at a private school in New York City." Beaver said. "My wife works at the office across the street, so it actually works out perfect. I usually have lunch with her while my kids are on recess."

"Which school?" Poptart asked. "My cousin goes to a private school in New York."

"Manhattanville." Beaver said. "It's a very nice school with an amazing curriculum."

"My cousin goes there; maybe you've seen him." Poptart said. "Troy Camden"

"Troy's your cousin?" Beaver smiled. "I taught that kid like 5 years ago. He was, and still is, one of my favorite students. I see him with his friends like every day. Even though I haven't taught him in years, he still comes to visit during his breaks to help out with my new students."

"Yeah, that sounds like Troy." Poptart rolled his eyes. "Always Mr. Perfect."

"You got yourself wifed up?" Blade asked. "I didn't even think that was possible for a Kappa Tau."

"You better believe it." Beaver laughed. "Me and Katherine have been married for 15 years."

"A few years longer than Ashleigh and I." Rusty said. "We've only been married for 12."

"What the hell big brother?" Superman laughed. "Rowdy Rusty's all tied down. That's not the Kappa Tau way."

"You'll learn my friend." Rusty said. "Girls are the best thing that ever happened to us."

"Speak for yourself." Heath chimed in.

"Oh yeah, I heard Omega Chi's are more your thing." Juicebox said. "Very interesting choice my alumni big brother."

"Thank you little bro." Heath laughed. "But yeah, me and Calvin have been together for about 20 years, and we finally got legally married 9 years ago."

The pledges continued socializing and partying with their new big brothers. Everyone was having a great time, that is, except for Frankenstein. He was really worried about his little brother. He hadn't heard from Carson since he explained everything about Cappie. Hopefully that news didn't push his little brother over the edge.

He left the party to go and look in all of Carson's usual hang out spots, but no luck. He even checked the lair, which of course he wasn't supposed to know about, but he did anyway. When he came back to the house and Carson still wasn't there, he was getting a little annoyed. The alums were there and all pledges were supposed to be in attendance. He knew his little brother had his own way of doing things, but this was not the time to do it.


	47. Chapter 47

"Pledge Superman!" Frankenstein commanded, "Where's Pledge Titan!"

"I'm right here." Carson said, walking down the stairs, holding hands with Maddie. "Hey Uncle Rusty."

Rusty was kind of shocked to see his nephew walking downstairs wearing KT letters. He also wasn't very surprised. Even though he was the golden boy in the family, Carson still rarely listened to directions. He had his own way of doing things and nobody was going to stop him, just like his real father...Cappie.

"Where the hell have you been?" Frankenstein was pissed. "I've been looking all over campus for you!"

"Last night I partied like a true Kappa Tau." Carson said. "I guess I overslept a little."

He looked into Maddie's eyes, knowing they really didn't get much sleep last night.

"Your mother doesn't know you're here." Rusty said, pointing out the obvious. If Casey knew he rushed KT, he wouldn't even be at CRU anymore.

"Nope, but at this point I don't care. This is where I belong. I do need to talk to her about someone though."

"Who?" Rusty wanted to know.

"Oh just a KT, you actually might know him. It's my alumni big brother, a.k.a. your big bro. You know the guy that mom was madly in love with. The one that gave life to me." Carson said coldly.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Rusty asked.

"Apparently I'm 'The Legacy of The Legend'." Carson began. "Look Uncle Rusty, over the years, we've had a pretty great relationship. We can tell each other everything. You've always told me all about your college life, but you left one major thing out. You need to tell me the truth; is Cappie my real father?"

Rusty knew he couldn't lie anymore. He had already lied for 19 years. He promised Casey he would make sure Carson did not grow up to be like Cappie, and now that he hasn't, he thought it would be ok to tell him the truth.

"Yeah Cars, Cappie's your biological father." Rusty felt a huge weight lift off his shoulders. That weight was now on the shoulders of his nephew.

"You going to be ok?" Maddie asked.

"Yeah. I'm just glad somebody finally told me the truth." Carson said. In reality, he knew it wasn't his uncle's fault. He couldn't get mad at him. There was one person he could be pissed at though...his mother.

"Just remember what I said last night." Maddie smiled, kissing her new boyfriend's cheek. "I'm going to go see what you guys have for breakfast."

"Who's that?" Rusty smiled.

"My girlfriend. She's a ZBZ." Carson said.

"Cute. Another KT/ZBZ couple." Rusty said.

"I still can't believe you made Vesuvius rain beer!" Superman piped in.

"Did you guys get introduced yet? Uncle Rusty, this is your alumni little brother, Seth." Carson said.

"You were still upstairs during that bro." Superman laughed.

"And it's Pledge Superman." Rusty laughed too.

As the three made small talk, Blade came over with Beaver.

"Spitter, they've got Cheesaritos!" Beaver said excitedly.

"Cheesaritos, now those bring back memories." Rusty said. "Hey Superman, you want to grab some with me?"

Before he could answer, a young woman barged in.

"Where is she?" The woman demanded.

"Hey Kate." Maddie said, walking in eating a bowl of cereal.

"Who are they?" Beaver asked. "They're good looking."

"That's my girlfriend Maddie and her ZBZ prez Kate." Carson said.

"You never came home from the party last night. We've got very important alums at the house and you're out gallivanting around with the KT's." Kate said sternly. She pulled a dress out of a bag and handed it to Maddie. "Now go put this on so you can look presentable for our big sisters."

Maddie went upstairs to change out of her oversized KT shirt that she adored while the brothers made small talk. She returned minutes later wearing the strapless sundress Kate gave her; her messy curls pulled back into a ponytail.

"Much better." Kate smiled. "Now give me a twirl so I can see how cute you look."

Maddie slowly spun around, allowing Kate to see everything, including her new tattoo.

"Please tell me that isn't what I think it is." Kate panicked, putting her hand on the white bandage on her shoulder blade.

"It's my new tattoo." Maddie said proudly.

"You seriously couldn't have waited until after alumni week to get it; or after college even." Kate argued. "If anyone asks you got hurt doing philanthropy work."

Maddie glanced over at Carson, who gave a slight nod, reminding her of the conversation they had the night before.

"No." Maddie said. "This tattoo shows Zeta Beta pride and that's exactly what I'm going to tell them."

"How could a tattoo possibly say ZBZ pride?" Kate asked.

"It's of ZBZ's Golden Lily." Maddie explained.

Kate didn't really have a nasty remark for that. "I still don't like it, but at least you chose a decent design. Let's go."

Kate tried pulling Maddie out of the house, but Maddie wouldn't budge.

"At least let me say goodbye to everybody." Maddie said.

"Fine." Kate argued. "But make it fast."

Maddie just rolled her eyes. She loved her big sis, but when it came time for big events at the house, nobody could stand her.

"Bye everybody!" Maddie smiled. "I'll see you all at the All Greek block party later."

All the Kappa Tau's waved and said goodbye, and Carson followed her out the door.

"And I'll see you later." Maddie said seductively, giving Carson a romantic kiss.

"When you see my mom, tell her I said hi." Carson said, knowing Casey would be at ZBZ all day.

"Want me to tell her you're here?" Maddie asked.

"No need." Carson said. "Aunt Ashleigh will probably drag her over before the block party."

"So I guess I'll see you at the block party then." Maddie said with a sad look on her face. She wanted to spend all day with her new boyfriend.

"Go have fun at ZBZ." Carson gave her one last kiss before Kate dragged her off.

He went back into the house to spend time with all of the alums, but he couldn't wait to get back to his girlfriend. With so many things in his life up in the air, it was nice to have one constant.


	48. Chapter 48

Carson had just walked back into the KT house when everyone heard the sound of a motorcycle pulling up in the driveway.

"Who the hell is that?" Diesel honestly had no clue. Neither did anybody else; not even the alums.

Carson was still standing by the door, so his big brother yelled at him to open it to look and see who it was. When he opened it, he saw that it was in fact a motorcycle. The man pulled his leg over and got off the bike, and after pulling off his helmet, he walked up to the front door, helmet in hand.

"Hey." The tall man said.

"Hey." Carson replied. "Are you one of the alums?"

"Yup." The man continued giving one word answers.

"Ok, well right this way." Carson escorted the man into the living room.

As soon as he entered, everyone's mouths dropped.

"Cappie?" Wade couldn't believe it.

"Big bro?" Rusty couldn't believe it either. For one he couldn't believe his big brother actually showed up; and two, out of all the people that could've answered the door, his own son was the one to greet him...it was fate.

Carson looked up at the man as everyone said his name. At first he didn't notice who he was. He looked so much older and more mature than in the few pictures he had. His hair was neatly gelled back and he had slight five o'clock shadow. He no longer had the body of a boy, but rather a toned and defined man. The last twenty years had definitely worked well for him.

"You're Cappie?" Carson finally asked.

"It's JP now. I haven't been Cappie in about..." Cappie began, but was cut off.

"Let me guess, nineteen years." Carson interrupted.

"How'd you know?" Cappie was a little creeped out.

"Because about nineteen years and six months ago my mother married my father." Carson replied.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Cappie didn't get it.

"Three months before that wedding, she spent one last night with the love of her life...you." Carson finally let it out.

Everyone knew exactly who Carson was talking about, especially Cappie. He went to sit down on the couch, feeling his legs go from under him. Even twenty years later, she still had that effect on him.

"Casey's your mother?" Cappie already knew the answer. "Casey Cartwright."

"She's Casey Tyler now, but yeah, she's my mother." Carson said.

"Casey Tyler huh." Cappie said, trying not to show his true emotions. "So she married Max."

"Yup." Carson said.

"What's he doing now?" Cappie asked. "Still a dork?"

"He's a Polycarbonate Engineer at a lab in LA." Carson said.

"So he's still a dork." Cappie smiled. He still didn't understand what Casey saw in him.

Before Carson could say something he'd regret, his big brother piped in.

"So, did Carson tell you he's your alumni little brother?" Frankenstein asked.

"He's my what?" Cappie hadn't been back to Kappa Tau in a while, so he didn't know any of their new rituals.

"You're his alumni big brother. Basically he's your eyes and ears of CRU and you're his eyes and ears of the real world. Just like you mentored your little brother Spitter over there, you'll also be mentoring Carson, aka Titan." Frankenstein explained. "Maybe even get him into a good job after he graduates."

"What do you do now anyway?" Carson asked. "I know that you have a major in Philosophy, but what jobs can you do with that?"

"How'd you know my major?" Cappie thought this kid was a little weird.

"My Cappie history book." Carson said.

Cappie got even more weirded out.

"We gave each pledge journals and books their alumni brothers had written in order for them to get to know you guys." Dalmatian said.

"Yeah because that's not creepy." Cappie said sarcastically.

"Hey, there's a method to the madness." Diesel added.

"Yeah, I learned a lot about you." Carson said. "And my mother."

"Oh yeah, like what?" Cappie wanted to see if he was lying.

"Like you were, and still are, a Kappa Tau legend." Carson began. "The craziest pranks and biggest parties occurred during your reign as president."

"That sounds about right." Cappie chuckled a little, all the memories now flooding back. "What else you got?"

"Oh lots of stuff." Carson said. "Like you loved my mother with all your heart and did everything in your power to win her back, and when you did it was the best time in your life. So good in fact that when you guys broke up you went on a downward spiral and nobody saw you again."

"Now that's not true." Cappie said, trying to to show that he really didn't want to be talking about Casey. "I'm here now aren't I."

"Yeah, after twenty years..." Carson said, taking a short pause. He was finally going to bring up the thing he's been waiting all day, and ever since he found out, to bring up. "And a kid."

Cappie choked on the beer he was drinking. "I'm sorry, a what?"

"What was the last thing you remember doing with my mother?" Carson asked, wanting to make sure Cappie knew exactly what he was talking about.

Cappie's mind immediately flashed back to that night. After not seeing each other for two weeks, Cappie was getting drunk at his usual bar, trying to forget about her, when she stumbled in with a small group of girls. They all looked trashy and like they just got kicked out of the club. That wasn't the Casey he remembered. He also never remembered any of those girls. She plopped down on the barstool next to him and ordered yet another drink. The two got drunker and drunker as Casey made him remember old times, like their breakup didn't exist. That was when this 'new Casey' came up with a fun idea...strip pool. What started as a drunk game between exes turned into a passionate night of love making. When Cappie finally came out of his drunken haze, Casey was gone and his life was once again left in shambles.

"Yeah, I remember." Cappie got a sad look on his face. "What's your point?"

"Well if my Cappie history serves me correctly, which I know it does, you don't use condoms when you're drunk." Carson said.

"You sayin I knocked up Casey?" Cappie was still annoyed with the direction the conversation was going.

"Nineteen years, nine months, and a day ago actually." Carson said, hoping Cappie would get it.

"I see." It was finally coming together, but he still had one more question, just to be sure. "What happened to the kid?"

"You're looking at him." Carson said proudly. He couldn't believe he just told Cappie that he was his son.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN =**_ Oh boy, Cappie officially knows. How do you think he's going to take it? And how do you think he'll handle Casey lying to him for years? Also, if you want to know what Cappie looks like when Carson saw him, I used a picture of him from imdb as inspiration. (tried pasting the wedpage here, didn't work...just go to and look up scott michael foster, under his pictures it's numbers 9 and 10)


	49. Chapter 49

"Looks like you got yourself a new nickname." Carson said. "What do you say dad? Can I call you dad…daddy, pops?"

Cappie just said there, motionless. He stared blankly at the boy sitting across from him. His boy. Could that boy really be his son? He continued to stare, trying to see similarities. Nobody had to tell him that Casey was Carson's mother; he could see it easily. This boy had her amazing smile; a smile that could light up a whole room and make anyone's day better from just one glance.

When he looked into the boys eyes, a mix of emotions came over him. He saw those ice blue eyes that once held the life of an innocent young boy. He had only seen those eyes once before...on himself. There was no doubt in his mind; Carson was his son.

"Wow." Cappie finally said.

"Tell me about it." Carson was just as weirded out by the whole situation as he was.

When Cappie looked around the room to see who knew about this, one brother's expression gave away everything.

"You!" Cappie got up and walked over to Rusty. "You've known this entire time!"

Rusty stood up to face him. "Yes I've known."

"How could you not tell me?" Cappie argued. "I'm your brother."

"And she's my sister." Rusty argued the obvious.

"And you were the one out of all of us that wanted me and Casey to stay together the most. You didn't care how incestuous it sounded; you wanted your big brother and big sister together." Cappie continued getting in Rusty's face. "You didn't think having a kid would be the thing to do that?"

"Yes. I. did." Rusty got in Cappie's face, forcing Cappie to back down a little. Rusty had stood up to him before, but never like this. "I wanted to tell you. After you vanished I went searching for you so that you could know the truth. When Casey found out I finally tracked you down, she forced me not to tell you. She said blood took precedence over the Greek system, and that it would be better this way."

"How is it better that for 19 years I didn't know I had a son?" Cappie argued.

"Dude, it's no use arguing with him." Carson finally interrupted the fight.

"So you're saying that what your mother did is ok." Cappie turned around to start arguing with Carson.

"No it wasn't." Carson explained. "What my _mother _did wasn't ok, but Uncle Rusty is not my mother. If you want to argue with someone, argue with her. And then when you're done send her over to me. I've got a few choice words I'd like to say to her."

Cappie calmed down a little, realizing Carson was right.

"Where is she?" Cappie said, trying his best to control his anger.

"Probably at ZBZ." Carson said. "But don't do what I think you're going to do. I just got you back, and once my mother finds out, I'll be out of here. I don't want to lose you again."

Cappie sat back down. Carson was right, once again.

"And besides, I'd kind of like to make up for 19 years of lost time with a Kappa Tau legend." Carson laughed, easing the tension a little.

All the guys laughed along.

"You certainly were a legend." Wade said.

"Oh yeah." Beaver said. "Kappa Tau wouldn't have been the same without you."

"Hey I have an idea." Macrosoft chimed in. "I think now's a good a time as any to bring out our pledge project."

"I was wondering what ever happened to that." Diesel said. "I assigned that to you guys like months ago."

"And we just finished it this morning." Macrosoft chuckled.

"It took us a while because we wanted to make sure it was perfect." Dracula added.

"Well boys, where is it?" Dalmatian asked.

Macrosoft grabbed the box he had brought in. "Now this is for both the actives and the alums. Who wants to open it?"

Everyone at the party jumped at the chance.

"Hold on a second." Frankenstein said. "I say we let the legend and his legacy open it."

Before Cappie could realize the boy was talking about him and Carson, another active piped in.

"Not a chance." Diesel said. "I think the one that assigned them the project should be the one to reveal it. And that someone would be me."

Even though everyone wanted to see Cappie and Carson open it together, they all knew the right thing would be to let Diesel do it.

Macrosoft handed the box over to Diesel, who sat in the center of the room to allow everyone to see what it was.

"For an average sized box, this thing is heavy." Diesel said as he took the wrapping paper off. He lifted the lid off the box and pulled the contents out.

"What the hell is it?" Popsicle asked.

"Encyclopedia Beertanica: Volume K – Kappa Tau." Diesel read off the cover of the nice black hardcover book.

"That thing is huge!" Beaver yelled excitedly.

Diesel put the book on the coffee table and opened it to the first page.

"Holy crap, is this really all the history from this house?" Dalmatian asked excitedly.

"Not all of it, but most." Superman said. "Our working copy has some room in the front and back for future Kappa Tau's to add whatever we've missed."

"Where is it?" Diesel asked.

All the pledges stared at each other. Did they really want to reveal the actual location?

"You left it in the lair, didn't you?" Frankenstein asked, knowing all about their secret meeting place.

"The what?" Everyone but the pledges, Frankenstein, and Cappie asked.

"You found it?" Cappie asked Carson.

"Using your directions." Carson replied.

"What the hell are they talking about?" Wade asked.

"Look in Section _A _of Fall Semester 2005." Macrosoft said, knowing the entire book like the back of his hand.

When Heath flipped to that section, the first thing that came up was a picture of the Amphora's calling card, followed by Cappie's instructions on how to get to their secret meeting place.

"Hey I remember those." Rusty laughed, reading the instructions. "Sophomore year me and Dale tried to find it."

"We know." The pledges said, pointing to a few little blurbs underneath the directions.

Rusty laughed even more when he read his little journal entry from sophomore year.

"I still can't believe you never found it Uncle Rusty." Carson laughed.

"Hey, Dale and I came pretty dang close." Rusty said.

"Not close enough." Carson said.

"How did you find it so easily?" Rusty asked, still laughing.

"Cappie's, I mean JP's, I mean my father's..." Carson was getting sidetracked. "That guy's directions weren't hard to follow. Very simple for someone with a true Kappa Tau mind."

"You think like me." Cappie said proudly. At least his kid inherited something, other than his eyes, from him.

"Must be a chip off the old block." Carson laughed.

Cappie stopped for a second. His son was more like him than he thought. He couldn't wait to get to know him even more.

"Sure thing." Cappie jokingly pushed him as he continued laughing.

The group continued going through the book, laughing at all the stupid little things they said or did.

"Oh my god, our 70's party!" Wade picked up the book to look at a few pictures. "That was an interesting night."

"Definitely." Beaver and Cappie laughed.

"We know our pledges have read about it, but do you mind giving the rest of us the play by play?" Shakespeare asked.

"Well we made fun of Cappie, now JP, for being a serial monogamist." Beaver started explaining. "So he got it into his head that he needed to have a threesome to prove the brothers wrong."

Wade continued. "We thought a 70's party would be the perfect thing since the 70's were all about rebellion and other crazy stuff."

"So you had a threesome in the middle of a party?" Bandit asked.

"Not exactly." Cappie laughed. "Not that I didn't try, because believe me, I did."

"So what happened?" Shakespeare asked.

"I was looking sexy dressed in my white disco suit. The only problem was, half the girls that I kept asking just slapped me in the face and walked away." Cappie continued explaining. "I finally got two girls, one of which being the easiest girl in school."

"Lisa Lawson." All of Cappie's pledge brothers said with smiles on their faces.

"Anyway, turns out Lisa and the other girl didn't get along, in fact they hated each other, so that plan kind of fell through. Long story short I woke up the next morning thinking I had a threesome, and when I asked who wanted to go for round two, those two idiots woke up and poked their heads out from under the covers." Cappie laughed, pointing to Wade and Beaver.

"Weren't you wearing Dale's pajamas that his friend threw out the window?" Rusty laughed, remembering Beaver walking downstairs in his best friend's pj's.

"Those things were wicked comfy, except they made my butt itch." Beaver smiled. "To this day I won't wear legitimate pajama pants because of that."

"Just like I won't watch 70's movies because of that night anymore." Wade added.

Cappie seemed to be the only one that was cool with the whole thing.

"Hey, what about all the stuff we found in the basement that time?" Heath asked. "Are the Kappa Tau cleptos mentioned in here?"

Heath took the book from Wade's hand and began searching through it.

"Yup, the day it was found and by whom, along with an accurate count of all the items." Blade said.

And there it was; a whole page of the items and where they were originally from. It even had the Omega Chi bust, which was highlighted for importance.

"Damn this book's got everything." Ben Bennett said. "Hey Beav, it even tells all about the day you and Katherine got together."

Ben handed the book to Beaver, who laughed at the picture of him and Heath stripping.

"I still can't believe she wanted me after that." Beaver laughed. "I cheated, stripped, and god knows what else that day, and she still had sex with me that night."

"Now that's a woman my friend." Blade chuckled.

"I know what you mean." Heath said. "After that day, I didn't think Calvin was ever going to forgive me, but he did. And I've been the happiest man alive since."

Hearing all the guys talk about their relationships just made Cappie that much more pissed about the Casey situation. Sensing his father's temper starting to flare, Carson stopped him before it got out of control, again.

"Hey dad, want to go play some golf off the roof?" Carson asked. "Bet I can beat you."

At first Cappie just sat there. He forgot Carson was talking about him. He had only been a dad for like half a day, so he still had to get used to it.

"Cap, I mean JP?" Carson got his attention.

"Rooftop golf you say?" Cappie laughed. "I invented that. There's no way you're kicking my butt."

The two ran upstairs to get out to the roof. Finally Carson was going to get some much needed dad time, with his real dad.


	50. Chapter 50

"Now I know you said that you invented it, but me and my big brother have perfected it." Carson said with a cocky attitude as the guys set up the roof.

Cappie laughed. That's exactly how he sounded when he was Carson's age.

"Oh you think so." Cappie replied. "And which of those boys is your lovely big brother?"

"Frankenstein." Carson said proudly. He loved his big brother like he was his blood.

"I'm guessing that's the green haired one with the piercings." Cappie chuckled, remembering a guy just like that when he was a pledge.

"You bet." Carson smiled, grabbing his driver. He picked up the one next to it and handed it to Cappie. "Here Cap, I mean JP, I mean dad."

"You can call me Cappie, just you." Cappie took the driver out of his hands. "Hey, my old lucky golf club."

"It was in the Legend's Closet. And why don't you like being called Cappie?" Carson asked, pulling a ball out of the bucket and sticking it on the tee.

Cappie grabbed another ball and put it on his own tee. "That's not who I am anymore."

"And who are you now?" Carson smacked the ball off the tee.

The two watched the ball soar through the air before bouncing off the roof of the Lambda Sig house.

"Nice shot." Cappie chuckled.

"Thanks." Carson said. "And…"

"And…" Cappie said. "I'm not Cappie. I'm J.P. Jones."

"And what does JP do?" Carson asked.

"Well let's see, what haven't I done?" Cappie laughed. "After I graduated I worked at Kappa Tau National Headquarters." Cappie began, taking his shot.

"You worked at Nationals?" Carson thought that was so cool.

"Yup. But not for long, only like a year or two." Cappie said.

"Then what'd you do?" Carson wanted to know.

"Started working in advertising for this company run by a couple of Kappa Tau's." Cappie said. "But that didn't last long either because the company went under."

"That sucks." Carson said.

"Yeah, but it did teach me that advertising wasn't my thing." Cappie laughed.

The two continued golfing and talking about the many jobs that Cappie's had.

"You know you've had just as many jobs as you've had majors." Carson laughed.

"What can I say, I love a new adventure." Cappie laughed.

"And what's your latest adventure?" Carson asked.

"Actually I've currently got a couple." Cappie said. "Two of which are kind of the reasons why I'm here."

Carson just gave him a confused look.

"While I was still in DC and still dating your mother..." Cappie's voice got a little angry when he mentioned Casey. "I started a band."

"No way!" Carson got excited.

"Yeah." Cappie continued. "A couple of us from Nationals all played different instruments and decided to put together a band."

"What instrument do you play?" Carson asked.

"Guitar and I'm also lead vocal." Cappie replied, taking another shot.

"So that's why you're here?" Carson asked. "Your band is playing the All Greek Block Party."

"Precisely." Cappie said. "They're all back at the hotel."

"But I thought you said they were all Kappa Tau's." Carson said.

"They are. But they're not CRU KT's." Cappie explained.

"Ah, got it." Carson said. "And the other reason you're here is?"

"Ah, my other adventure." Cappie smiled. "After having the band together for a while, we were looking for a permanent place to rehearse because apparently people in apartment buildings don't like rock bands."

Carson laughed. His parents and neighbors didn't like his drumming either.

"We actually found a storefront with a ridiculously tiny studio in the back. Like seriously, it was the size of a closet. Anyway, we started practicing there, and eventually the people who owned the storefront became certified record label owners, so they took us on as their first clients." Cappie continued.

"So you're here promoting the label." Carson figured that must be the other reason.

"Not exactly." Cappie said. "Our label owners got a little too big and wanted to move to New York City, only our band didn't want to. So instead of forcing us to move, they gave us an option; they would sell us the storefront, which by now had become an official studio."

"So did you take it?" Carson asked.

"You bet your ass." Cappie chuckled. "I bought that recording studio and started my own label with the experience I had in business and advertising. It definitely pays to delve into a little bit of everything."

Carson laughed. He was kind of doing the same thing being a surfing, drumming, football playing, history major.

"I can't believe you own a record label. That's so cool." Carson smiled.

"Yup, KT Records." Cappie explained. "The only clients I take on are fellow Kappa Tau brothers."

"Of course." Carson laughed. "So who are some of your clients?"

"Ever heard of the Plain White T's?" Cappie asked.

"Are you serious? They rock!" Carson said excitedly. "I learned to play drums from their songs."

"You play drums?" Cappie loved learning all about his kid.

"Yeah, mom wanted me to be more well-rounded, so she told me to try band in school." Carson explained. "I was supposed to be playing all the classical stuff they were teaching, but most of the time I went on YouTube and found drummers from rock bands to copy."

Cappie laughed. Carson sounded exactly like him when he was younger.

"Well they're here to play the block party if you want to meet them." Cappie said.

"Are you serious?" Carson asked excitedly.

"Absolutely." Cappie said. "And I think you met one of my other clients already."

"Really, who?" Carson thought about it for a minute. "Andylicious?"

"That's the one." Cappie said.

"So we're getting performances from Plain White T's, Andylicious, and your band…which I don't know the name of." Carson laughed.

"You're welcome." Cappie said, with a slight cocky attitude. "And my band's name is Sirens Eye."

"Ooh, sounds like an idie rock thing." Carson said. "And if you ever need a drummer, feel free to look me up."

"You'll be the first one on my list." Cappie said. "And didn't you just say you're a history major?"

"Yeah, my parents weren't too thrilled, but I love it." Carson said. "Why do you ask?"

"Because that's the third little adventure I'm on." Cappie explained. "After living in New York for a month working at the art and history museums they have, I realized I kind of liked it. Moved back to DC and have been working at the multitude of Smithsonians ever since."

"That's awesome." Carson said, hitting another ball off the roof. "What do you do there?"

"I'm in HR." Cappie said. "I do the hiring and firing, as well as all the event planning."

"Event planning?" Carson immediately assumed he was throwing Kappa Tau style parties.

"No we don't have crazy ragers." Cappie said. "I planned the last gala that helped the National Museum of American History get over $20,000 in donations for their new 'fads through the decades' wing."

"Sounds cool. Do you do any of the actual historic stuff?" Carson asked.

"A little now and again." Cappie said. "If they need some fresh ideas for an exhibit layout they usually call me. But enough about me, what about you?"

"What do you mean, what about me?" Carson asked. He didn't think his life was that interesting.

"Other than drumming, what do you do?" Cappie asked, hitting another ball off the roof.

"Play football and surf." Carson answered, not thinking those were too out of the ordinary.

"You play for CRU?" Cappie asked.

"Number one recruit this year." Carson replied. "And loving every minute of it."

"Sounds like you're just like me; you like to dabble into a little bit of everything." Cappie chuckled.

"Yeah, I just wish CRU was closer to the ocean so I could surf while I was in school." Carson said. "And I wish I could bring my drum kit out here. Drums on Guitar Hero are fun, but not as good as the real thing."

"Nothing is ever as good as the real thing." Cappie pulled out one of his wise old sayings. "Anything else I should know about you? Give me the long story short of the past 19 years."

"Well I've lived in California my whole life, and I have a sister named Maddie."

"Am I her father too?" Cappie sort of joked.

"Nope, she's only 10." Carson replied, laughing a little at the remark.

"What else you got?" Cappie asked.

"I graduated top of my class in high school, and was their football team's MVP." Carson continued explaining. "Came here because I wanted to get out of Cali and experience new things; went against my parents' wishes to rush Kappa Tau, met my roomie and best friend Seth, aka Superman, and also met my other best friend and now ZBZ girlfriend Maddie."

"I thought you said Maddie was your sister?" Cappie got confused.

"They're both named Maddie." Carson said. "Anyway, that's pretty much it. The rest of my college life I've been going to class and Kappa Tau parties and playing football….oh and learning about you."

"So from the sounds of things you're a Kappa Tau golden boy." Cappie said.

"Why else do you think they call me Titan?" Carson laughed.

"Good point." Cappie laughed. "And you said you partied? Anything Cappie worthy?"

Carson looked around to see if anyone was remotely near them. "Don't tell anyone I told you this, but last night we had a killer party."

"You know that's not typically a secret here at Kappa Tau." Cappie stated the obvious.

"It is when it's a pledges only party." Carson said.

"Pledges only! That's unheard of!" Cappie was so shocked, he screwed up his shot and the ball landed in the fountain at the end of Greek Row.

They both stared at the brightly colored ball bouncing on the water.

"I meant to ask this before we started, but how do you guys get those back?" Cappie asked.

"Officer Clark." Carson shivered when he said it.

"Clark? What happened to Huck?" Cappie asked.

"Retired about 5 years ago." Carson said.

"Have I really missed that much?" Cappie asked rhetorically. "How bad is Clark? Worse than Huck?"

"Never had to deal with Huck, but Clark is frustrating." Carson said. "He nabs Kappa Tau's for pretty much anything he can."

"Sounds exactly like Huck." Cappie chuckled. "Huck was an ass that wouldn't let us get away with anything."

"Did he at least have a soft spot for bribery?" Carson asked.

"Not really." Cappie said. "And then anyone who touched his golf cart was pretty much a dead man."

"Ew, at least with Clark you can get away with a little bit of bribery." Carson laughed.

"How the hell do Kappa Tau's bribe campus security?" Cappie really wanted to know.

"We basically do whatever we can to kiss their ass while behind the scenes we're usually doing something illegal." Carson said. "Like a few weeks ago the brothers promised they wouldn't prank the school during an important event."

"That doesn't sound like Kappa Tau." Cappie laughed.

"It's not. But the brothers said they wouldn't, and instead offered to get coffee for everybody." Carson continued.

"God you guys are boring." Cappie said.

"No, our _brothers_ _acted _boring." Carson explained. "While they were bringing Clark and the rest of campus security to get coffee, us pledges snuck into the pool before the big national meet and put blue food coloring in the pool."

"Excellent." Cappie smiled. "Did they ever figure out it was you?"

"Nope, that's the best part." Carson smiled. "They blamed Omega Chi."

"Ah, the icing on the cake." Cappie chuckled. "How'd you pin it on them?"

"Strategically left behind an Omega Chi class ring." Carson said. "And of course then we stole an Omega Chi's shirt to put over the security camera."

"I'm still surprised campus security didn't notice that all the pledges were missing." Cappie said.

"Ah, but we weren't." Carson chuckled. "After pulling the prank we all split up, each going toward a random teacher's classroom who liked us, and then when the brothers walked by with the security guys, we came out of the buildings and joined them."

"Trickery at its finest. Nice work pledge." Cappie said.

He stopped himself for a second. Did he really just say that? His old personality was starting to come back and he was becoming Cappie again. Was he ready for that? He really wasn't sure. All he was sure of was that he was glad the school had chosen his band, and he was glad he said yes.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN =**_ So what do you think of the new Cappie? I actually pulled a little bit of realtiy into my story with Cappie's band. Scott Michael Foster, who plays Cappie, has an indie rock band called Sirens Eye and they are absolutely amazing. You guys should check them out on youtube!


	51. Chapter 51

"And, that's the last of them." Cappie said, hitting his final ball off the roof.

"Good game." Carson laughed. "You still lost, but good effort."

"Well that's because I didn't know the new rules." Cappie chuckled. "Now that I do, next time your ass is mine."

"Yeah, ok." Carson bragged.

The two climbed back through the window into the alumni room, and Cappie was immediately taken back by everything he saw.

"What is this?" Cappie couldn't stop staring at everything around him.

"It's the Alumni Room. The most important relic of each alum is in this room under their picture, along with a file explaining their KT life." Carson explained.

Cappie continued to walk around the room, staring at all the pictures of his brothers from when they were young.

"Oh wow, look at Dumbo." Cappie laughed. "I wonder if he ever grew into those ears of his."

He looked at the picture next to it with a very confused face. It wasn't the picture that threw him off however, it was the artifact with it.

"Ok, one, why did you guys leave a cup of the worst looking beer known to man out?" Cappie asked. "And two, why is it with Spitter's picture?"

Carson kind of laughed. He had the same questions when he first saw it.

"Well for starters, it looks disgusting because it's twenty-year-old beer."

"Didn't your brothers teach you that consuming stale beer is dangerous?" Cappie asked. "Why didn't you guys throw it out?"

"Because it's special beer." Carson chuckled. "It was the beer that my uncle didn't drink the night he won his first beer pong competition. Supposedly the rule is the chosen one is supposed to drink from the cup directly before the match so he has the beer of a champion running through his veins."

"So they force some poor sap to drink twenty-year-old beer as a lucky charm." Cappie thought their new traditions were a little on the weird side.

"Trust me; they're not a poor sap. Everyone wants to be the chosen one." Carson said.

"Who was the chosen one this year?" Cappie asked, looking through all the other alums' things.

"My best friend S...Superman." Carson was about to say Seth, but the Kappa Tau in him thought the nickname was a better choice. "And surprisingly, the chosen one this year is the alumni little brother of the original chosen one."

"No kidding, that's awesome." Cappie smiled.

"Yeah." Carson said. "Hey, give me your club."

"Ok?" Cappie didn't get why he needed to. He also didn't see his picture anywhere. "Hey, where am I in all of this?"

"Right over here." Carson said, stepping to the side to show Cappie the 'Wall of Legends'.

"Now why the hell am I all the way over here when the rest of my brothers are on the other wall?" Cappie asked, pointing to his pledge class on the opposite wall.

"Because the people on this wall are all KT legends." Carson said.

"Ok, first of all that is a horrible picture of me." Cappie said. "And second, how legendary are we talking?"

Carson pointed at each picture as he explained. "Egyptian Joe is only a legend because of how long he was here. Then Lasker got his legend status by being a total douche and tearing down the old KT house. And then there's you."

Carson stopped and thought for a second. How Lasker and Egyptian Joe became legends was pretty self-explanatory. Cappie, on the other hand, was a little more complicated.

"Well I know I wasn't a complete ass-clown." Cappie laughed. The old Cappie was starting to come back, and he really didn't mind it. "So what gave me my legend status?"

"It wasn't really one specific thing. Your entire college career was full of legendary actions. Some of it I know a lot about, but the rest I need a little help." Carson explained. "I figured if I wanted answers I'd go right to the source."

"Smart thinking." Cappie said. "Just don't make me talk about your mother."

"You got it." Carson smiled walking over to the closet. He really didn't want to talk about her either. "And this is why I wanted your club."

Carson opened the door and exposed all that the Legends Closet had to offer.

"Holy stuff." Cappie was flabbergasted. "You guys kept all this stuff."

"Not me, all this stuff was already here when I got here." Carson said. "I just want to know what it all means. Some of it I figured out from your diary journal book thing, but most of it I'm clueless. Like the helmet."

Carson picked up the gladiator helmet and handed it to Cappie, who was sitting on a pile of crates.

"Oh, my old Titans helmet." Cappie looked at it and smiled. "Kappa Tau's used to dress like Titan warriors with these helmets and blue capes and painted their not so toned stomachs to spell out Titans. We especially did it when we got basketball tickets where we would be on national television. It was just our way of showing school spirit. I'm surprised you didn't find a picture of all of us from that day."

"If the picture wasn't in the book, I didn't find it." Carson said. "All the stuff in here is just stuff. No pictures or info to tell me what anything was for."

"And this is why I'm here." Cappie laughed, picking up another thing. "Oh god, my very first red cup as a KT."

The cup was all taped up, and anyone with eyes could tell that it had been in use for a while.

"I used this cup for everything, well everything drink related anyway." Cappie laughed. "That red cup and I had some great times. I got it my first day as a pledge. The party that night was the best night of my life, and being the naïve freshman that I was, I thought the cup had something to do with it, so that was the only cup that I would use. Then one night at a party, somebody kind of crushed it. Nobody else saw the big deal, and all told me to just get a new one. I freaked out, ran in the house, and as you can plainly see, duct taped the hell out of it. It was the first cup I used as a pledge, and the last cup I used as an active."

"Sounds like a pretty special cup." Carson said. He kind of wished he had important stuff like that. "If you don't mind me asking, what made that night so amazing?"

Cappie knew exactly what made it so special. It was Casey. It was always Casey. Before he got into a conversation he would soon regret, Cappie lied about that night.

"Oh, you know, the usual first big party thing. Got lots of lovin from a few Tri-Pi's, if you catch my drift."

Carson could tell from his facial expression and body language that Cappie was lying. Knowing the real reason had something to do with his mother, he decided not to push it. Cappie got up to put the cup back on the shelf behind him, and when he did, he accidentally knocked over the stack of crates he was sitting on, throwing the contents all over the floor.

"I thought you said you couldn't find any pictures of me?" Cappie laughed. He picked up a pile of pictures from the mass amount now on the floor.

"I honestly didn't even see those." Carson laughed, also picking up a few pictures.

Cappie smiled at the picture on top of his stack.

"Four generations of Kappa Tau's in one place." Cappie handed the picture over to Carson.

"Is that my uncle next to you?" Carson asked.

"Yup. You've got Egyptian Joe, his little brother a.k.a. me, my little brother Spitter a.k.a. your uncle, and then Spitter's little brother Spidey." Cappie named off the people in the picture.

"Judging by the beer cups and the goofy looks on your faces I'm guessing this was some kind of party." Carson said.

Cappie took a closer look at the picture. "I think so, but I can't really tell which one; the picture's too small. Got a magnifying glass?"

Carson looked for a few seconds before an idea came to his head.

"No magnifying glass, but I do know a place where make any kind of document like ten times bigger." Carson said. He took out his phone and called Professor Ravens-Seger.

"Any luck?" Cappie asked after Carson hung up the phone.

"Ravens-Seger is at the non-Greek alumni dinner for the night." Carson explained. "But he said he could get us into his 'office' tomorrow. That is, if you'll still be here."

Cappie thought about it for a minute. He had every intention of leaving after the block party was over. Now, however, he had a reason to stay. His reasons to leave were still abundantly clear, but his reason to stay was gradually overpowering them.

"Of course I'll still be here." Cappie said. "How about we put these pictures back in the crates so we can bring them to this top secret place tomorrow."

"We probably should. We don't want to be late for the block party either. I'm sure you've got to get your performers ready." Carson said.

"Eh, I'll let their managers handle it." Cappie said, flipping one of the crates back over. "I do have to get my band ready though."

"Can't wait to hear them." Carson smiled.

He bent down to pick up a few photos, and that's when Cappie noticed something a little peculiar.

"You know out of all the clothes you guys kept, I can't find the most important thing." Cappie joked.

Knowing exactly what Cappie meant, Carson tried to downplay it as much as possible.

"Oh, I'm sure if it's that important it's around here somewhere."

Cappie laughed as he walked up behind Carson.

"I think I found them!" Cappie said in sing-song, lifting Carson up and giving him the worst wedgie of his life.

"Ow damn it! What the hell is wrong with you dude!" Carson yelled, half laughing, trying to pull the wedgie out.

"The real question is, why are you wearing my boxers?" Cappie asked.

"They're not yours." Carson tried lying.

"Yeah because everybody has a pair of boxers with my name on their ass." Cappie said.

"It's possible." Carson smiled, continuing to pick up pictures.

Cappie laughed as immediately put him in a headlock and gave him a noogie. "Oh you'd like that wouldn't you."

Carson laughed along as he tried to break from Cappie's grasp. When he finally did, he almost knocked over an entire shelf of precious Kappa Tau artifacts.

"Dude, be careful. We don't want to trash any of this stuff." Carson chuckled, trying to stay focused on the task at hand.

"Hey, it's mine, so I can do what I want with it." Cappie said. He was still surprised they kept all of his stuff, and actually, he was happy they did. Even if he couldn't enjoy them the way he used to, he was glad a new generation of KT's could.


	52. Chapter 52

Maddie walked into the house with Kate and smiled when she saw Casey and Ashleigh talking with Rebecca in the living room.

"Well look who it is." Casey smiled. The other two women had no clue as to who Casey was talking about.

"Hey Mrs. Tyler." Maddie walked up and greeted her.

"Maddie, I told you you don't have to call me that." Casey giggled.

"Sorry...Casey." Maddie corrected herself.

"Better." Casey smiled. "Now have you met my sisters?"

"Afraid not." Maddie said.

"Well then I'd like you to meet my little sis, Rebecca, and my sister-in-law, Ashleigh."

"You're Carson's aunt?" Maddie smiled.

"That's right." Ashleigh said. "How do you know my perfect little nephew?"

"This is his best friend, Maddie." Casey said.

As Casey explained, Maddie got a text from Carson. Rebecca immediately picked up on Maddie's reaction to the text, and could tell that it was definitely from someone special.

"Best friends huh, who was that text from?" Rebecca asked.

"Carson." Maddie giggled like a little school girl.

"Somebody's in love." Ashleigh smiled.

"Little miss Maddie, have I missed something?" Casey asked.

"Carson and I are sort of together now." Maddie continued smiling.

Immediately there was a group awe.

"That's fantastic." Rebecca said.

"Must be kind of difficult dating outside of the Greek system though." Casey said.

"If you and Max could make it work, so can me and Carson." Maddie said, trying to cover up the fact that Carson was, in fact, a Greek. And not just any Greek; a Kappa Tau.

"What'd he say?" Ashleigh wanted to know.

"He just texted me to say he was picking me up for the block party in half an hour." Maddie said.

"Oh honey, I hate to burst your bubble, but only Greeks are allowed at the block party." Casey said.

At that moment, Maddie realized she said too much.

"Uuh." Maddie tried saying something, but she knew it was too late.

"That lying piece of crap." Casey's face went from being cheery to totally pissed. "Ashleigh, where's my brother?"

"Should be at the KT house." Ashleigh said.

"I'm calling him." Casey ripped her phone out of her purse. "And Bex, I need you to call Evan. My son went behind my back to rush and I need to find out what house he's in, like now."

Casey left the room so she wouldn't make a scene in front of her sisters, leaving Maddie, Ashleigh, and Rebecca to figure out what to do next.

"I should probably warn Carson." Maddie panicked.

"Good idea." Rebecca said.

Maddie turned around to walk out the door. One of her new big sisters put her hand on her shoulder.

"One, I'm coming with you. And two, is that a tattoo?" Ashleigh asked, pulling her hand off of the bandage on Maddie's shoulder.

"Yeah, but I'll explain on the way." Maddie said, running out of the house with Ashleigh quickly following.

Rebecca was about to call Evan, but she decided to follow the girls instead. If anyone knew where Casey's son was, it would be his girlfriend. She ran over and joined the girls, who were a little spooked when she showed up.

"Bex, you scared us." Ashleigh said.

"We thought you were Casey." Maddie added.

"Sorry about that." Rebecca said. "Now can somebody please tell me where we're going?"

Maddie double checked to make sure Casey wasn't around. "Kappa Tau."

Rebecca got a very confused look, but Ashleigh had a pretty good idea that that's where they were going. She knew from the moment she found out that Carson was Cappie's that he would end up at Kappa Tau. It was just a question of when and how.

When they got to the door, Maddie didn't even knock. She just barged in like her life depended on it. Ashleigh and Rebecca walked in after, but much more cautiously.

"Where's Carson!" Maddie panicked.

The Kappa Tau's sensed Maddie's panic and came to her rescue, including the alums.

"He should still be up on the roof with Cappie." Dalmatian said.

"He's with Cappie?" Ashleigh said. "Oh this isn't good."

"Why is that bad?" Rebecca asked. "Is there something that I'm missing?"

Maddie didn't have time to explain, she had to go find her boyfriend before it was too late. While she ran upstairs, Ashleigh found her man, who was just about to pick up his cell phone.

"Don't answer that!" Ashleigh ran to grab the phone out of his hand.

Rusty just gave her a very strange look. When he saw the caller ID, it all made sense.

"Casey knows, doesn't she?" Rusty knew that was the only reason she could be calling.

"Yeah, and she's not happy about it." Ashleigh said.

"That's an understatement." Rebecca chimed in. "She's totally pissed."

"It's only a matter of time before she shows up here." Rusty said.

"For now let's try to keep that from happening." Ashleigh said.

All the brothers joined Rusty and the girls in the living room.

"How can we help?" Frankenstein asked.

"You know from experience how awesome we are at master plans." Beaver said proudly.

Ashleigh and Rebecca looked at each other. For once in their lives, the Kappa Tau's were their best chance for success.

"Alright guys, we just need to keep Cappie and Carson here." Ashleigh began.

"And keep Casey as far away from here as possible." Rebecca finished.

"I think we can manage that." Heath said.

"Sounds like a pretty easy job." Spidey said. "Kind of a mockery of our awesome skills, but still do-able."

"Quick question." Poptart interrupted. "What's going to happen when we all go to the block party later?"

Everyone in the room gave each other quizzical looks. They all knew there wasn't really anything they could do about that. It wasn't a matter of if, but when Cappie and Carson would cross paths with Casey. And when they did, nobody could fathom the outcome.


	53. Chapter 53

Maddie knew exactly where to find the love of her life. She ran right to the Alumni Room where she found the door to the Legend's Closet open. She looked in and saw the two guys picking up pictures off the floor.

"There you guys are." Maddie said, a little out of breath.

"Where else would we be?" Carson stated the obvious. He noticed a look of concern on Maddie's face. "What's wrong?"

"We have a minor situation going on." Maddie said.

"What kind of situation?" Cappie asked, also getting concerned.

"Your mom knows you're here." Maddie told Carson.

"What the hell do you mean my mother knows I'm here?" Carson started to panic.

"Don't worry; the brothers are taking care of it." Maddie said.

"How?" Carson asked.

"Chill out little buddy." Cappie said. "I may not have been back here in a long time, but I still know one thing about this house. The Kappa Tau's protect their own."

"Cap, you've met my mother. Kappa Tau is no match for her." Carson said.

"True." Cappie said. "But I'm sure they'll figure something out. Kappa Tau's are very resourceful."

Maddie looked at the two of them together. Even though Carson changed his clothes and hair, and Cappie grew up a little, she could tell they were father and son.

"Excuse me, but I don't think we've properly met." Maddie smiled, looking at Cappie. "I'm Maddie."

"Maddie huh." Cappie looked over at Carson. "So this is your ZBZ girlfriend you were telling me about."

"Yeah." Carson pulled Maddie close and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "I guess you're not the only one who has a soft spot for ZBZ's."

"Guess not." Cappie rolled his eyes. He then extended his hand to Maddie. "I'm Cappie by the way."

"Oh I know who you are." Maddie smiled, shaking his hand. "You're the great Cappie."

"You've read my book." Cappie pointed out the obvious, wondering how many other people know his whole life story.

"Just a few pages." Maddie giggled. "My boyfriend here was getting a little too into his alumni project. It got to the point where he was spending more time with you than with his friends. I decided to find out what had him so mesmerized."

"Well then I'm sure you know all about my relationship with his mother." Cappie said.

"Kind of yeah, but the only thing I'm worried about now is making sure my boyfriend doesn't go back to California." Maddie said. "I couldn't handle a long distance relationship."

"Why would he have to go back to California?" Cappie didn't understand.

"My mother's ultimatum." Carson said, holding Maddie a little tighter. "The only way I could come here was if I promised I wouldn't rush, and if I did, I'd be forced to come home and go to the community college down the street from my house."

"Casey would really do that." Cappie said. "She's that obsessed with keeping you from knowing me."

"Pretty much." Carson said. "I just wish I knew why. The issue was between the two of you. Why should I have to suffer?"

"That's just the way your mother works." Cappie said. "She thinks she's doing to the best thing for everybody when in reality she's making a whole mess of things."

"Well somebody's got to tell her to back the hell off, and it's certainly not going to be me." Carson said, eyeing Cappie.

"And you think it's a good idea for me too. I don't think so." Cappie argued.

"Good point. Well then what the hell are we going to do?" Carson asked.

"Have I, or at least my book, taught you nothing." Cappie laughed. "Karmic Synergy."

Carson thought about it for a moment. It finally made sense.

"We'll just let whatever happens happen." Carson said.

"Now you're thinking like me." Cappie smiled. "Now let's go get ready for the block party."

Carson smiled, following Cappie back downstairs with his arms still tightly wrapped around the love of his life. "You got it…dad."

* * *

><p>"Ash, Bex, Maddie?" Casey couldn't find her sisters anywhere, and she was starting to get annoyed.<p>

"Something I can help you with Mrs. Tyler?" Kate asked when she saw Casey in the kitchen.

"Actually, you can." Casey said. "Maddie, is she your little sis?"

"Why yes she is." Kate smiled. "She's a little crazy, but I still love her."

"Her boyfriend, do you know what house he's in?" Casey asked, hoping Kate would know where her son is.

"Ah yes, Carson, very sweet boy. Still don't know how he's a Kappa Tau, but my man says he's doing very well over there." Kate said.

"Thank you very much." Casey said.

"Anything else I can help you with?" Kate asked.

"No, I think that'll do." Casey said. "It was very nice to meet you, but there's actually somewhere I need to be."

"Oh, well just be sure to be back in time for the block party." Kate said, allowing Casey to walk out the door, not knowing the problems she just caused.

Casey walked out of the house, headed to Kappa Tau. She was about half way there when she was stopped by an old friend. She didn't know it at the time, but the boys were one step ahead of her.

"Casey!" Katherine called out happily from the Gamma Psi driveway.

She ran right over and gave Casey a hug.

"Katherine, it's great to see you!" Casey hugged her back. "How've you been?"

"Oh, you know, trying to juggle being an independent career woman and a loving and devoted wife." Katherine replied.

"Sounds tiring." Casey said.

"It is, but it's worth it. Walter is such an amazing guy." Katherine smiled.

"He sure has grown up." Casey said.

"Oh absolutely, but not too much. He's still got that little kid in him that I fell in love with. I guess being a kindergarten teacher will do that to you." Katherine continued. "And it's that man that Benjamin and Isabelle absolutely adore."

"How old are they now anyway?" Casey asked, not noticing that she was being purposely distracted.

"Little Ben is seven and Belle just turned twelve." Katherine replied.

"Awe, they're so cute when they're that little." Casey smiled. "I remember when Carson was that small."

It was then that she remembered what she was supposed to be doing.

"Listen, Katherine, it was great catching up, but I have to get going." Casey said, hugging Katherine goodbye. "I'll see you at the block party."

As Casey continued her walk to Kappa Tau, Katherine felt defeated. She texted her husband to say she did what she could, but now it was up to the boys to handle it.

Beaver got the text and told his brothers that Casey was on her way.

"Now what?" Wade asked.

"Now we do what Kappa Tau's do best." Ben Bennett said. "Lie and hope we don't caught."


	54. Chapter 54

"Russell Allen Cartwright Jr." Casey stormed into the KT house.

"Hey sis." Rusty smiled, acting totally calm and casual.

"Don't 'hey sis' me!" Casey argued. "I know he's here!"

"He who?" Beaver asked.

"My son!" Casey yelled.

"Calm down lady." Dalmatian said. "Tell us his name and we'll tell you if he's here."

"His name is Carson, Carson Tyler." Casey replied bluntly.

"Carson...Carson..." Diesel thought for a moment. "Nope, afraid not. We've got Blade, Dracula, Superman, Titan, oh and Poptart, but nobody by the name of Carson."

"You guys are all morons!" Casey yelled. "I know my son rushed Kappa Tau, and this is Kappa Tau. So if one of you doesn't tell me where my son is right now, I'm going to rip off each and every one of your heads and tinkle down your necks! Got it!"

All the guys looked at each other, all afraid of what this tiny little blonde might do. Was it time to come clean? They all stared past Casey to the open front door. Carson and Cappie were running down Greek Row with Maddie, as far away from the house as possible...which meant, they could still get away with it.

"We can honestly tell you that he's not here." Heath said calmly.

"Then where is he?" Casey was getting annoyed with the boys games.

The actives and alums looked over at the pledges for an answer. It was time for them to prove that they were Kappa Tau's.

"He's out with his girlfriend." Superman said.

"But I just saw Maddie at ZBZ." Casey said. "Seriously, what the hell is going on?"

"Case, why the hell are you worried about it now?" Rebecca piped in.

"Bex is right. I'm sure he's out getting ready for the block party." Ashleigh added, trying to help the guys. "Which is exactly what we should be doing."

"Ash makes a great point. Why don't we go back to the hotel and freshen up so the guys can go set up and show you that they're not the same guys we used to be disgusted by." Rebecca gave the guys a look.

Frankenstein and Shakespeare picked up on the look first.

"Right. We've got lots to do." Frankenstein said.

"Oh yeah." Shakespeare added. "We need to set up our booths and tables and we need all hands on deck to do it."

Shakespeare and Frankenstein ushered all the guys out of the house.

"Wait, but what about-" Casey tried continuing the conversation, but Rebecca and Ashleigh pushed her back towards the car and away from the entire situation.

* * *

><p>"Seriously, the next time you guys want to jump off the roof, let me know ahead of time so I can wear the proper attire." Maddie jokingly complained, putting her heels back on and fixing her dress.<p>

Cappie and Carson laughed as they continued running down Greek Row. It wasn't long before the three got to the stage where the performers were getting ready.

"Hey guys!" Cappie got the attention of the band on stage.

"Cappie!" They all yelled back, putting their instruments down and jumping off stage.

"Carson, Maddie, meet the Plain White T's." Cappie introduced the two to the band.

"What's up?" Tom said. "You guys go to school here?"

Carson and Maddie just nodded, still in shock that they were in the presence of rock stars.

"You'll never believe this, but Carson's actually my kid." Cappie smiled.

"No way man, that's awesome!" Tom hugged Cappie. "Congrats."

"So does the son of the great Cappie have any special talents?" De'Mar asked.

"Actually, he can easily take your job." Cappie laughed.

"Little drummer boy, sweet!" De'Mar said, pulling a spare set of drumsticks out of his back pocket. "Why don't you get up there and show us what you've got?"

Without a second thought, Carson grabbed the sticks and ran up on stage.

"Feels good to be home." He said, sitting at the drum kit. It wasn't long before every Plain White T's song he'd learned came flooding back.

Everyone there listened in astonishment.

"Cap, this kid's amazing!" Tom said. "You better be putting him on stage tonight."

"Well, he is a Kappa Tau, so it's only fitting that he joins Kappa Tau's greatest." Cappie said before calling Carson back to him. "Hey kid!"

"Yeah…dad." Carson laughed.

"You want to play drums during the block party tonight?" Cappie asked.

Carson was stunned. "Are you serious? That'd be awesome!"

"Yes I'm serious." Cappie said. "But we'd need to get you looking the part."

Cappie noticed that other than the t-shirt, Carson looked like a preppy Omega Chi.

"I think we can help." Cappie heard a young man behind him.

All the Kappa Tau's were standing there; all ready to help. Being the current president, Dalmatian took charge.

"Actives, you guys get to the setting up. Pledges, make Titan look like Titan again. And Alums, just go socialize and have fun." Dalmatian barked orders.

Everyone went their separate ways, including Maddie, who went over to help the ZBZ's set up their stuff.

The pledges dragged Carson back to his dorm, where they went right to work getting rid of the preppy douchebag-ness, starting with the hair.

"Superman, please tell me the highlights aren't permanent." Dracula said.

"I don't think so, try washing them out." Superman said.

The boys shoved Carson into the shower and waited patiently to see if the dye would come out. While they waited, they went through Carson's closet, looking for something Kappa Tau approved for him to wear.

"Ok, first off, no more skinny jeans." Macro said, throwing the pair of skinny jeans Carson had on out the window.

Shoved in the way back of his closet, the guys found exactly what they were looking for.

"The only KT shirt Titan owns." Superman said, pulling it from its hiding place.

"But wait, he had one on today." Blade said.

"Well it wasn't his." Superman said. "This black one is the only one he has."

All the pledges stared at each other curiously, wondering where he got the one he was just wearing.

"Here's stuff to go with the shirt." Poptart said, throwing a pair of jeans and a red flannel shirt next to the black KT shirt.

Carson got out of the shower and stared at himself in the mirror. The dye and the gel had completely disappeared, leaving behind the long dark locks he had come to love; the same hair that his father had his freshman year.

He finished drying off, put his 'Cappie's Butt' boxers back on, and met his friends back in his room.

"Much better!" The boys gave a sigh of relief.

Carson went to put his clothes on when something special on his bed caught his eye.

_I think we'll both be better off staying ourselves._ Carson pulled the sticky note off his hat. He put his favorite hat back on his head and followed his brothers back out to the party.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN =**_ Hope you guys are still reading. It feels like forever since I've updated, but it wasn't my fault. Stupid Staples decided to take their time fixing my computer. Anyway, I'm back now, and believe me, there will be more chapters to come. Also if you guys love Cappie (a.k.a. Scott Michael Foster), I made a video on youtube you guys should check out. "Scott Michael Foster - Go Away" - (title of the video)


	55. Chapter 55

The block party was in full swing. The actives and pledges were mingling with the alumni and everyone was having a great time.

"Isn't this fun?" Ashleigh took a sip of her drink as she grabbed a plate from the Lambda Sigs at their food tent.

"I guess." Casey wasn't that enthused. "I still have to find Carson and quite possibly kill him!"

"Let's not worry about that now?" Rebecca said. "Let's just have fun and show everybody what a true ZBZ looks like."

"Now that sounds like my Becca." The three women heard a familiar voice behind them.

"Hey baby!" Rebecca kissed her husband.

"Hey Ev." Casey and Ashleigh smiled.

"Hi ladies. You look nice today." Evan replied, hugging each of them.

"Thanks, so do you." Ashleigh replied.

"Oh why thank you." Evan joked being cocky.

"So did you visit with your Omega Chi brothers?" Casey asked.

"Been there all day." Evan said. "Have you girls been having fun at ZBZ?"

"Sort of." Casey said. "Have you seen the Kappa Tau's?"

Evan stared at her oddly. "First of all, why would I know anything about KT. Second, why do you need to know about KT? I thought you were done with that life a long time ago."

"I thought I was." Casey was still upset.

"Care to explain?" Evan asked.

"My son rushed KT." Casey said.

"Carson. High school MVP and Valedictorian; that son?" Evan couldn't believe that a guy with so much potential would rush KT.

"Yeah, that son. He rushed after I specifically told him not to." Casey was furious with her son.

"Going against specific instructions; yeah that sounds like a typical KT." Evan chuckled.

"Don't say that!" Casey argued before walking away to go look for her son.

Evan was a little shocked. "Is there something I'm not getting here?"

"You'll find out soon enough." Rebecca said, knowing the whole situation was going to explode very soon.

* * *

><p>Cappie was prepping the bands when Carson showed up with a few of his brothers. He jumped off stage to join them.<p>

"Hey big man, ready for your musical debut?" Cappie asked.

"You bet. I've even got my own sticks." Carson said, pulling his favorite drumsticks out of his back pocket.

"And you look the part too." Cappie said, noticing Carson had changed since he saw him last.

"You ready to rock, dad?" Carson laughed.

"You bet." Cappie chuckled. "Son."

The two guys hopped back up onstage and Carson sat behind the drum kit, ready to show all of the CRU Greek system just what he was capable of.

Cappie strummed a few chords on his guitar before checking on Carson.

"Hey kid, did my usual drummer get you up to speed?" Cappie asked.

"Yeah. The combinations were simple." Carson chuckled. "Easy to pick up for someone as skilled as me."

"Well then what do you say we get this show on the road!" Cappie cheered.

"I say let's rock!" Carson shouted, getting the band, and himself, pumped for an awesome set.

Cappie went back up to the mic and got the crowd's attention. He wanted the crowd to be just as pumped as he was.

"Hey, isn't that Cappie?" Evan asked, joining his friends amongst the crowd of people.

"Yeah." The girls replied. They all wanted to know what the hell he could be doing.

It wasn't long before they found out.

"Alright everybody, I wrote this first song at a very interesting point in my life. It's inspired by a very specific person...you know who you are." Cappie said into the microphone.

Carson hit the symbols to get the song started. He continued drumming as the guitars and bass joined him. A few seconds later, Cappie opened his mouth and let the lyrics flow.

"And I see you, standing there, opposite him; you're fucking with your hair! And then it occurred to me that you're not anything, so…just go away!"

Evan was getting into the music. "I hate to say this, but Cappie's band is pretty good."

"Tell me about it." Rebecca smiled, also getting into the song. "Who knew Cappie actually had talent?"

Casey just stood there. Everyone else was jammin out having a good time, but she couldn't. She knew who the person behind the song was...it was her.

The music stopped and Cappie once again talked to the crowd.

"How is everybody tonight? Did you all like that last song?"

Everyone in the audience cheered. Everyone that is, except for Casey.

"Cool. Now you're going to love this next act. Some of you know him as Brother Skater-boy; others know him as Tom Higgenson. I prefer to call him one of my best friends." Cappie looked off the side of the stage. "Ladies and gentlemen, allow me to introduce Tom and his band, the Plain White T's!"

The band swapped places with Cappie's band while Tom and Cappie shook hands and hugged before Cappie left the stage.

Casey saw her son walk off stage with Cappie. With everyone else being distracted by the great music, now was her opportunity to get to the bottom of the problem that had been on her mind since she arrived.

"Carson Matthew Tyler!" Casey charged up to her son, extremely pissed off.

"Shouldn't it be Carson Matthew _Jones_?" Carson said, annoyed with his mother as well.

"You pledged Kappa Tau, against my rule." Casey argued.

"And you kept me from my father for nineteen years, but yeah mine is much worse." Carson said sarcastically.

"I did it for your own good." Casey said. "And you had a father."

"Yeah,_ a_ father; not _my _father." Carson sneered. "How was it better for me to not know who my real father was?"

"Because, your father was a childish frat guy that never wanted to grow up." Casey said. "You needed better."

"Don't you mean _you _needed better." Carson argued. "You've always taught me to give people second chances...hypocrite."

"Hey I gave your father plenty of chances." Casey argued.

"She's right about one thing at least." Carson's older look alike came up behind him.

"What are you doing here Cappie?" Casey argued. "Don't you have some Tri-Pi to go have sex with?"

"It's John-Paul now." Cappie said.

"Oh so you're finally using your real name." Casey sneered.

"You mean my grown up name." Cappie argued. "And you would've known that if you had given me that one last chance instead of running off to California with that science nerd."

"Like I said, I gave you more than enough chances." Casey argued.

"And yet there was always that last chance that would've cancelled out all the others and proven that we were meant to be together." Cappie replied. "Oh well, guess we'll never know, will we. Now if you'll excuse me, I've got another artist to check in on."

Cappie walked away, feeling proud of how he handled the situation.

"And you young man, you're coming home with me!" Casey yelled at her son.

"Oh no I'm not." Carson argued.

"Excuse me!" Casey couldn't believe her son just talked back to her.

"You heard me, I'm staying here." Carson said.

"Our deal was, you don't rush and you can stay. You broke that deal, so now you're coming home." Casey said.

"Mother, I'm 19 years old. I'm an adult and as an adult I have a right to make my own decisions." Carson said.

"Just because you're an adult you think you can do whatever the hell you want." Casey argued. "Well I have news for you, you can't. I'm still your mother and you still live under my roof and live by my rules."

"Mother, if you haven't noticed, I live here at school now." Carson argued.

"Oh and you think you're just the big man on campus now don't you?" Casey argued. "How do you expect to pay for school without my help? The last time I checked I was still shelling out the cash for you to come here."

"Actually mother, the school is paying me to come here." Carson pointed out the obvious. "So, really, I don't need you anymore."

Hearing that practically killed Casey. Her baby boy didn't need her anymore.

"Oh just wait until your father find out about this." Casey yelled at her son.

"News flash, HE ALREADY HAS!" Carson argued.

"You know who I meant." Casey said.

"Yeah, you meant Maddie's father, not mine." Carson sneered.

"And Cappie's your father? You've known him for what, a few hours?" Casey demanded.

"At least he hasn't lied to me yet." Carson argued.

"How do you know? How much do you really know about him?" Casey continued demanding.

"I know all about his past, and all about his present, and pretty soon I'll know about his future too…no thanks to you." Carson argued. "Why don't you go home to your perfect little family and leave me the hell alone? You live your life and I'll live mine."

"What the hell does that mean?" Casey bitched. Was her pride and joy really disowning her?

"Congratulations mom, you just lost your only son." Carson yelled at his mother one last time before walking off, going to find the people who really cared about him.


	56. Chapter 56

Casey couldn't believe what her son just did. She wanted to run after him and yell at him some more, but she knew that wouldn't be good, for either of them. Both her and her son had had stressful days, and they both needed to cool off.

Casey figured since the block party wasn't turning out as fun as she'd hoped, she would just go back to the hotel and check on her daughter and her husband. She wanted to know that at least some portion of her family still loved and needed her.

As she walked back down Greek Row, headed to her car, she noticed a few of the Kappa Tau boys laughing and horsing around at their booth. She walked closer and saw two alumni looking through a large book on one of the tables.

"What are you guys looking at?" Casey was a little bit curious.

The two alumni looked up from the book. Casey didn't look familiar at all, but they knew she had to be an alum, mainly because those were the only people invited.

"Encyclopedia of Kappa Tau." One alum replied.

"This active here says it was this year's pledge project." Another said, wrapping his arm around Frankenstein with prode.

"Sounds nice, mind if I take a look?" Casey asked.

"By all means, go right ahead." The first alum smiled. "We're just going to grab some beers at our boys personal brewery. Got to love KT."

The two men left, allowing Casey to have the whole book all to herself. She skimmed through the pages and was amazed at how organized everything was. This did not look like the work of a Kappa Tau at all.

"You said your pledges did this?" Casey asked Frankenstein.

"Yup, took them almost all year to do." Frankenstein smiled, still admiring their work.

Casey flipped to the section all about Cappie. It was clear that whoever put together this section knew a lot about Cappie, and the relationship she once had with him.

She already had a strong clue, but the page after Cappie's last entry gave it all away. Even though the next section was only a page, it put everything into perspective for her.

"The Legacy of the Legend: The myth that became reality through the power of a Titan." Casey read off the page as she looked at Carson's pledge picture next to Cappie's.

They were almost identical; same brown skater kid hair, same ice blue eyes. The only difference, Carson had her smile; the only feature the boy had to prove he was hers. Nobody had to prove that he was Cappie's. It was right there in black and white, or well in color. A picture says a thousand words, and that picture screamed 'father and son'.

Frankenstein noticed Casey was a little more distracted than usual.

"Titan's a good kid. And he's got you to thank. You raised a fine young man, considering you were raising a pure blood Kappa Tau."

Casey put the book down and continued walking back to her car, thinking about what Frankenstein just said. She hoped for her son's sake that everything would work itself out.

* * *

><p>"Hey rockstar!" Carson heard a sweet voice behind him while he was helping prep Andylicious.<p>

He turned around to see the girl he fell in love with; not the ZBZ clone or the Tri-Pi wannabe, just the cute little tomboy he met in crazy Benson's English class.

"There's my girl." Carson smiled, going up to give her a romantic hug.

"I see you got my note." Maddie giggled, seeing the football hat backwards on Carson's head. "You look much better."

"So do you." Carson said, looking at the adorable girl in jean capris, converses, and a hot pink tank top. Her hair was pulled into a side pony, exposing her now uncovered tattoo. "You look like you."

"Now this is the type of girl I see my son dating." Cappie laughed.

"Nice to see you too Cappie." Maddie smiled. "Your band was killer."

"I'm glad you liked it." Cappie said. "We're going back on after Andy. And Cars, you're welcome to join us if you want."

"Your usual drummer doesn't mind?" Carson asked.

"For a fellow KT, especially Cappie's son, not at all." The band's drummer chimed in.

"Well in that case, I'm in!" Carson said excitedly.

"Speaking of son, I saw you guys talking with Casey. How'd it go?" Maddie asked.

Cappie and Carson stared at each other awkwardly.

"Not well." Carson said.

Maddie started to panic a little. She held onto Carson even tighter.

"You can't go home! I can't lose you!"

Carson calmed Maddie. "Relax, I'm not going anywhere."

"But what about your mom's ultimatum?" Maddie asked.

"I told her she could take her ultimatum and shove it." Carson said.

"You did?" Maddie couldn't believe Carson stood up to his mother.

"Yup, I'm not leaving. CRU is my home. Everyone that ever cared about me is right here." Carson said. "Including the most beautiful girl in the world."

Carson gave Maddie a romantic kiss.

"I'm sure your mother wasn't happy about that." Maddie said.

"She's not my mother anymore."

Maddie gave him a weird look.

"I told her I didn't want her in my life. If she wants her perfect little family she can have it, without me." Carson said.

"I'm so sorry." Maddie hugged him tight, running her fingers through his hair. The two gazed into each other's eyes. "So what now?"

"As of right now, the only thing I know for sure is that I'm going to rock it out onstage, with my dad."


	57. Chapter 57

Since Cappie's band wasn't going back on until after Andylicious, Carson decided to check out the entertainment from the other side of the stage. Even though he loved being up onstage, it was still nice to watch the other performers from the huge crowd below.

"Hey Titan! You were awesome!" Superman shouted when Carson and Maddie found their friends.

"Yeah, we can't wait to hear you rock it out again!" Poptart said.

Carson laughed. "Why don't you just have fun watching your alumni big brother first?"

"How y'all doin?" Andylicious yelled out to the crowd. "God it feels good to be back! You know the thing I remember most about this school...its killer parties! What do you say we get this party started?"

His backup dancers started poppin and lockin as the band started playing a hip hop track.

"If the party stops, that don't mean nothin, cause we'll just club hop, and you can never stop a hot party!" Andy half rapped, half sang into the mic, doing the same moves as his backup dancers.

Carson grabbed Maddie; Superman grabbed Lily, and the rest of the KT's found girls to dance with. They were all having fun, especially Carson. If this is what not having a family anymore felt like, then oddly he was ok with it. It was then that he realized he wasn't losing his entire family. He had tons of new brothers and sisters...and a dad, who he had a lot more in common with than he thought. A father that he couldn't wait to share his whole life with, starting with his new favorite place to be...up on stage.

Andy finished his set and brought Cappie's band back onstage. Carson saw his dad grab his guitar and new it was show time. He was having a ton of fun with his friends, but he couldn't wait to kill it again on the drums.

Everyone listened intently, wondering what other crazy rock songs Cappie's band could do. When they first started playing, it sounded more like smooth jazz than anything else. Carson just sat there for a good twenty seconds, knowing all too well that this song was anything but smooth jazz. Cappie gave him the look, and Carson slammed the symbols and started banging out on the drums, flipping the song back into the rock song it needed to be.

"You got a reaction out of me, but you took your time!" Cappie belted.

As Cappie sang the song, Carson noticed something odd about the lyrics. Was he making up stuff about Casey on the spot, or were those the real lyrics to the song? When he saw his girlfriend rocking out, none of it mattered. Carson looked back up at his dad jamming on the guitar. If Cappie couldn't have his ZBZ fairytale, Carson would make sure to have his, just to prove that it was possible for a ZBZ and a KT to make it work. Unlike his mother and father, he was going to do everything in his power not to ruin it.

* * *

><p>Even though the party had ended and Carson was back in his own bed, he still couldn't sleep. It wasn't his mother that was bothering him, but rather, his father. After everyone had performed they all stuck around to enjoy the rest of the party. Not Cappie; as soon as his band was done, he left. Carson hoped the departure wasn't permanent, and that he would still come back to see the surprise he desperately wanted to show him. He looked over at his clock, 5:37a.m. He wanted to run right out and find his dad, but it was a little early. He would just have to wait. Until then, since he wasn't sleeping anyway, he decided to walk over to Kappa Tau.<p>

Carson walked down Greek Row and laughed at how trashed it was. Whoever had to clean up that mess had their work cut out for them. He walked into the Kappa Tau house, which was eerily empty, sat on his favorite couch, and started reading through the book that him and his brothers had worked all year on.

As he read through the different stories, he remembered all the alums talking about them. Reading it on paper was one thing, but hearing the play by play of the entire event made even the most minor of stories seem like a life changing ordeal. He wondered why Cappie wasn't into it like his brothers.

He looked at all the pictures and laughed. The way the alums were acting then was exactly the way Carson and his brothers acted now. The crazy parties, the hazing, the Omega Chi feuds, it was all there.

When Carson heard a bike outside, he was shaken from his thoughts. Just as quietly as he had entered, another person came in. A smile came across his face when he saw who it was.

"Hey Cappie." Carson whispered.

Cappie didn't realize anyone was there, so he jumped. "Jesus damn! Are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

"Sorry. Didn't think anybody else would be up for a while." Carson said. "What are you doing here?"

"Same thing as you. Wanted to come see the house without all the crazy brothers running around." Cappie replied, slowly walking into the living room, running his hand on one of the walls. "You know this isn't the original KT house."

"Yeah, I know." Carson said. "The real Kappa Tau house is under the athletic center."

"This place looks pretty good though." Cappie said, still taking it all in.

"Not as good as the original." Carson said.

"Nothing is ever as good as the original, that's what makes it an original." Cappie replied, being very profound.

Carson came up with an idea. "How about we go see the original?"

Cappie looked concerned. "You do realize that's kind of impossible."

"Not quite." Carson said. "Just grab the book...and trust me."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN =**_ Oh my god...I am so sorry for forgetting about you guys! College has been crazy and my other stories kind of took over my life, but I promise I won't ever let it happen again. :) This story is definitely going to get finished because I know how much you guys love reading it. Thanks for not giving up on me! :)


	58. Chapter 58

Cappie grabbed the book and ran with Carson for what seemed like ever. He still had no clue where Carson was taking him, but for some strange reason, he trusted him. After running around campus for a while, Carson finally stopped. Cappie stopped next to him, and when he looked up, he saw they were standing outside the athletic center.

"Here we are." Carson said.

Cappie was still a little confused. "The athletic center?"

"Turn to page 62, well 61 and 62." Carson said.

Cappie opened the book to the pages in question. These pages held a scaled drawing of the old Kappa Tau house.

"Welcome to Kappa Tau Gamma." Carson smiled.

"So this is what that business sleez did to the KT house." Cappie stared at the athletic center. He still couldn't believe he almost went to work for that guy.

"Want the grand tour?" Carson asked, a slight devious look on his face.

"Whatever." Cappie really didn't need, or want, to see it, but it seemed like it meant a lot to this kid, so he went.

Carson walked in first, followed by Cappie, who was still holding the book open to those important pages.

"Now, right now you're standing in the Kappa Tau foyer. To your right is the ever important living room." Carson smiled, pointing to the book as they walked around the athletic center.

Cappie walked around, listening to Carson list off all the places in the old house. It was nice to see someone who cared about the house as much as he did. Even though the house was gone, it wasn't forgotten. As long as the book existed and as long as there were Kappa Tau's, the original KT house's legacy would live on.

"Hey, you want to check out the president's room next, a.k.a. your room?" Carson asked.

Cappie nodded. "Sure buddy."

The two walked down the hall on the upper floor to the men's locker room. Unlike the locker rooms downstairs, these were reserved for CRU athletes.

"Looks like we're in Beaver's room." Cappie smiled, comparing the group of lockers at one end to the square in the book with Beaver's name in it.

Cappie followed the book's map of the house until he found where his room once stood.

"They would put the football player's lockers in my room." Cappie laughed.

He stood amongst the lockers for a while, trying to picture the way his room once looked. He sat where his bed once was. He laid back on the bench, visualizing the empty beer cups on the floor, his pledge paddle on the wall, and of course the sexy poster on the ceiling above his bed. He turned his head to try and visualize the rest of his room, but something caught his eye. Cappie sat up and faced the locker in question, reading the name off of the tape: _C. Tyler_.

"Hey Cap?" Carson called his name, trying to find him. It didn't take long to find him. Carson knew exactly where he was.

"My son's locker is in my room." Cappie said, still facing Carson's football locker.

"Pretty cool huh." Carson smiled, sitting next to Cappie.

"Did you plan that?" Cappie asked, now becoming a little skeptical.

"Not at all. I honestly didn't even know this is where the old Kappa Tau house was until I read the book." Carson said. "I guess that was just Karmic Synergy's way of bringing a separated father and son closer together."

Cappie smiled. Finally, after all these years, Karmic Synergy was working out for him.

"There's one more thing I want to show you here." Carson said, getting up and starting to walk back downstairs.

Cappie followed Carson back down to the indoor field in the center of the athletic center. He looked back down at the book. "Ah, the old backyard."

"Yup, and from what I've learned, there's one thing that always made this backyard special." Carson said.

"The parties." Cappie laughed, knowing all too well the crazy parties that went on there.

"Not just any party, one party in particular. A specific party involving a certain volcano." Carson clarified.

Cappie reminisced over the amazing parties. "Vesuvius."

"May he rest in peace." Carson bowed his head.

"So what does Vesuvius have to do with the athletic center?" Cappie asked.

Carson walked over to a specific spot on the field. Cappie followed, still a little confused.

"Look at the backyard in the book." Carson said.

Cappie did as he was told, looking down at the book.

"A cross?" Cappie was still lost.

"That cross symbolizes Vesuvius's memorial." Carson explained.

Cappie remembered the whole memorial they had set up in the backyard. Now there was nothing left of it. Or was there?

"Look down." Carson said.

Cappie looked down at the field. Hidden in the grass of the field laid a little rock; a piece of the almighty Vesuvius. Written on the rock in red were the Greek letters: Kappa Tau Gamma.

"When I found out this was the old Kappa Tau house, I had to add little KT touches, starting with re-memorializing Vesuvius." Carson explained.

Cappie bent down and placed his fingers on the rock. "Thank you."

Carson smiled. "Now it's not just your legacy. It's mine too."

* * *

><p>As Carson and Cappie walked out of the athletic center, Carson knew that the old KT house wasn't the only thing he wanted to show his dad.<p>

"So I know I told you yesterday that I had something special to show you."

"Ah yes, this top secret place that can only be accessed by your history professor." Cappie laughed. "I'm guessing the athletic center wasn't it."

"Nope, but trust me, you'll love this next place too."

"I'm trusting you a lot lately." Cappie laughed, following his son yet again.

The two walked over to one of the class buildings, where Professor Ravens-Seger was just finishing teaching a class.

"Hey, there's my favorite student." Professor Ravens-Seger smiled.

"Hey Professor." Carson said.

"What can I do for you?" Professor Ravens-Seger asked.

"You know the thing I talked to you about yesterday." Carson said. "Cappie here would like to take a look at your...office."

Cappie was a little confused. Did he really stick around just to look at some guy's office? He reluctantly followed, still not knowing what the hell he was getting himself into.

When he saw that they were getting farther and farther from the regular buildings, Cappie knew that something was definitely up.

"Ok, where the hell are we going?"

"You'll see." Carson laughed, dragging Cappie down a rock stairway in the middle of the woods.

At the bottom of the makeshift stairs stood ancient looking vault like door. Carson and Professor Ravens-Seger popped the door open, escorting the man inside.

Cappie looked inside and knew this was no typical office. The moment he walked in, he knew exactly where he was.

"Remember this?" Carson asked.

"Of course. The real question is how did you guys find it? Amphora is top secret."

"Your directions." Carson laughed. He walked over and picked up the notebook off the table.

Cappie read through it and smiled. "I can't believe you could actually understand these."

"They actually weren't hard to follow. I've got the mind of a Kappa Tau, remember?" Carson laughed.

Cappie continued to walk around, feeling as though he was back in college at an Amphora meeting.

"I remember when I first became an Amphora. I'm still not sure how I even got in. The society was for the best and brightest kids in school. The only thing I was best at was throwing parties."

"Yeah, but maybe that was your calling. Throwing killer college parties prepared you for becoming a very important event planner." Carson said.

Cappie continued to walk around, remembering everything that happened in that room. He came across a podium standing on the same platform as the head Amphora's chair. He stood it and saw that the book laid open on it was none other than his journal.

"I wanted to see what it would feel like to stand up in front of everyone and tell your darkest secrets." Carson said.

"Well, let me be the first to tell you...it's not fun." Cappie said.

"I kind of figured after reading the book. Having to tell random people is one thing, but telling your arch enemy, that took guts man." Carson said.

"But you see, it was that secret spilling that took us from being enemies back to being friends." Cappie said.

"Are you guys still friends?" Carson asked.

"To be totally honest, I haven't talked to anybody here since your mom and I broke up."

This time, Professor Ravens-Seger chimed in. "Your mom's ex? So this must be your alumni big brother."

"He's much more than that. And since we're in the Amphora lair I feel safe telling one of my own secrets."

Professor Ravens-Seger listened intently.

Carson smiled. "He's my father."

Cappie smiled. At first the thought of being a father scared the shit out of him, but now he's kind of getting used to the idea. He continued to walk around and reminisce, picking up all the Kappa Tau stuff all over the room.

"You really fell off the face of the earth, because of my mother?" Carson couldn't believe it.

"I guess the part of me that was like my parents took over." Cappie said. "For me it was easier to just move on and start a fresh new life."

"And never talk to your friends again?"

"So I made new friends." Cappie didn't see the issue with it.

"Yeah, but these friends were like your family. You looked after each other. Believe me after all my family drama lately I've learned how important good friends are." Carson said.

Cappie thought about it for a minute. "It was nice to see some of my brothers again."

"And I'm sure they loved having you back." Carson said. "We've been letting my mother run our lives for too long. It's time we get things back to the way things are supposed to be."

"Including telling the whole world that I have the best son on the face of the earth." Cappie smiled, giving his son a noogie.


	59. Chapter 59

Cappie and Carson said goodbye to Professor Ravens-Seger and made their way back to Greek Row. They both had important things to work on, and knew exactly where to start.

Unlike earlier, when they arrived back at the KT house there was not an empty spot to be seen. Brothers, both current and alums, were running through the house, seeming to cause as much chaos as they could.

"Well if it isn't the dynamic rocker duo!" Wade laughed. "Where've you been?"

Cappie and Carson shot each other devious looks.

"My boy here was just helping me reminisce about the good old days."

Wade smiled. "We did have some good times."

"Yeah we did." Cappie smiled, genuinely happy to be talking to his brothers again. "Like the time I pants'd you in front of the entire Kappa Tau fraternity!"

Wade gave him a weird look, trying to remember the event. "When did that happen?"

"Just now!" Cappie laughed, pants-ing Wade with all of Kappa Tau watching.

Instead of getting mad, Wade just laughed along, hopping around the living room trying to catch Cappie. Eventually, Cappie let up, allowing Wade to tackle him to the floor.

"It's good to have you back." Wade smirked. He got up and pulled up his pants. Then he handed Cappie a beer. "Try not to fall off the face of the earth again."

"Not going to happen. Promise." Cappie eyed Carson. He started off with just one reason to stay, but gradually was gaining back every reason he needed.

Carson decided to let his newly found father have the spotlight for a while. Cappie was in his element; drinking beer with his brothers. It wouldn't be long before that part of Cappie's life was back to normal.

* * *

><p>With Cappie off and running toward regaining normalcy, Carson knew he had to get started. He hadn't seen his mother since their blow up the night before. Unlike when he worried about Cappie leaving, he knew his mother better than that. She was still here; and he knew exactly where she was.<p>

He walked up the steps to the ZBZ house and took a deep breath before knocking on the door. When the door opened, he was both relieved and shocked by who was on the other side.

"Hi." Carson said.

"Hi." His mother replied, ushering him inside. "Come in."

"Thanks."

Once inside, Casey almost tried to avoid her son. "So, you looking for Maddie? She's in the backyard."

"Actually, mom…" Carson began. "I'm here to talk to you."

"Oh?" Casey replied, hoping she wasn't going to get another lecture.

"Yeah. I want to apologize for the way I acted yesterday. I shouldn't have gone off on you like that."

"No you shouldn't have." Casey replied. "But I understand why you did. I should apologize too."

Casey sat on the stairs of the ZBZ foyer, soon followed by Carson.

"I should've told you about Cappie being your dad sooner."

Carson felt relieved. His mom was finally owning up to her mistake.

"Why didn't you? I mean I kind of know, but…"

Casey cut off her son. "I didn't want you constantly comparing Cappie to the man who raised you, the man who couldn't wait to be your father. I know you think I did just because Cappie refused to grow up, and you're partly right. Yes I didn't want to have to take care of him and you, because even though we really weren't together, I knew once he found out, it would be like college all over again. Cappie would want to be with me and try to make this happy little family that he never had."

"And what's wrong with that?" Carson asked, not seeing the problem.

"Nothing, if he were doing it because that's what he really wanted. He was never going to be a father to you, at least not the one you deserved. Sure he'd be the best friend you've ever had and you'd have a playmate for life, but being a dad is more than just play time."

Carson nodded, listening intently to what his mother had to say.

Casey continued. "The only thing Cappie has ever been even remotely father-like to was Kappa Tau. That was his life. Even after college he couldn't leave Kappa Tau, which is one of the reasons we started fighting all the time. I saw college and ZBZ as an important time in my life, but I was able to move on from it and realize it really only was just _one point_ of my life. To Cappie, Kappa Tau was the only thing that was important."

Carson was finally starting to understand. "I get it. So by having Cappie raise me he would be forced to grow up and leave Kappa Tau, which basically meant he was giving up his identity."

"Pretty much. Like I said all those years ago, the only time mine and Cappie's relationship issues didn't matter was in college. It may have been the best college relationship of all time, but it was still just a college relationship. It was never meant to last."

"My father was mister college while dad was mister future." Carson said, slowly putting the pieces together.

Casey stopped talking for a moment, taking in what her son had said. At one time, she was using the same logic to justify her relationship with Evan, even when the rest of the world knew she was meant to be with Cappie, and back then deep down she did too. This time, the logic seemed to make more sense.

"Mom?" Carson got her attention.

Casey snapped out of it. She looked at her son and ran her hand through his hair. "Since when did you get so smart?"

Carson chuckled, standing up off the stairs, followed by Casey. He looked his mother dead in the eye. "Now I get why you didn't tell me about my father. And even though I think Cappie would've been a freakin awesome dad, I'm proud to be the son of a nerdy polymer-science...whatever the hell dad is."

Casey smiled and hugged her son.

Carson returned the hug. "But next time there is a huge decision to be made regarding my life, at least let me be a part of it."

The two shared a laugh.

"So are you going to go see your girlfriend now?" Casey asked.

Carson thought about it for a minute. "Actually…since this is Homecoming and all, I think I'm going to spend some more time with my brothers."

"Ok, have fun…my little Kappa Tau." Casey smiled, watching her son walk out the door. She breathed a sigh of relief. One awkward conversation was down, but she still had one to go…and she knew the next wouldn't go nearly as smoothly.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN =**_ I'm so sorry I haven't updated this story in forever! I kinda got stuck on it and didn't know where to go, but I got myself out of it. I'm going back to school again in a few days, but as long as the semester isn't too crazy, I should be able to get more chapters up in a timely fashion. Thanks to all of you who keep reading. It means a lot.


	60. Chapter 60

"Hey, the girls are having their alumni dinner party tonight. What do you say we crash?" Carson smiled.

"Sounds good to me bro!" Superman said. "One question though, how the hell are we supposed to get in?"

"My little bro is right." Rusty added. "It's not like the ZBZ's are just going to let us in. I'm a husband of a ZBZ and I wasn't even invited."

Beaver and Cappie looked at them dumbly. For them the answer was simple.

"Beav, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Cappie asked.

"I think I am." Beaver replied confidently. "Back Balcony?"

"Precisely, my good man."

"What do you mean, back balcony?" Diesel asked.

"Yeah, what are you getting at Cap?" Heath asked.

Now Wade was starting to get it. "Oh, I know exactly where we're going."

"Good, so Pledge Educator Wade, you'll lead Pledge Educator Diesel and bring the pledges. Presidents Dalmation, Spider-Man, Spitter, and myself will take the rest of the brothers. Any questions?" Cappie asked.

Every eye in the room stared at him in confusion.

"No, excellent. First group leaves at 5, we'll meet back here at 4:45, and please wear something semi-presentable."

The boys, and men, nodded in agreement. A few seconds later they were off and running to their dorms, hotels, or rooms in the KT house.

Carson and Seth ran straight to their dorm and started going through their clothes.

"Seriously I don't see why I have to change. I look fine." Carson said confidently.

Seth looked at him and laughed. "Dude, you do realize you're still in the sweats you wore to bed last night."

Carson gave him a fake annoyed look. "You're point?"

Seth walked past Carson to grab a pair of jeans out of Carson's drawer. He threw them at his brother. "Put these on!"

"Fine." Carson groaned jokingly, swapping off his sweats for the jeans. "Better?"

"Not quite. Change the shirt too."

"Ugh! Seriously?" Carson grabbed the only nice shirt he owned, a gray polo. He put it on and then sat on his bed, waiting for his brother to finish getting ready.

Seth turned around to look in the mirror, admiring the plaid shorts and button up he had on. "You see, now that's how you impress the ladies."

Carson just rolled his eyes and laughed. "Will you stop staring at yourself and come on. We've got to get back to the house!"

Seth grabbed Carson and put him in a headlock as they ran out the door. "What, you afraid daddy's going to be mad if you're late?"

Carson just laughed and got out of the headlock, almost tackling Seth to the ground. As they ran across campus, Carson and Seth met up with the other pledges, all rushing back to the house like their lives depended on it.

* * *

><p>Cappie and the other brothers stood at the front door, all checking their watches. The pledges ran up the front walk, staring into the blank faces of their elder Kappa Tau's. Some of them gulped, others shivered in fear. All of them awaited their fate, hoping the punishment would minimal.<p>

Beaver stepped forward, towering over the crew of pledges. "4:45, on the dot. Nice work pledges."

The boys breathed a sigh of relief.

"Now get in here before somebody, mainly an Omega Chi, thinks we're planning something and threatens to tell on us." Cappie added, ushering the boys in the house.

It wasn't long before Diesel and Wade were leading the pledges through the backyard, down Greek Row, and into the side yard of the Zeta Beta house. Once there, the older brothers followed, trying to draw as little attention to themselves as possible.

"Now what?" Poptart asked.

"Now, we climb up the trellis and hop onto the back balcony." Wade said. "It's the easiest way into the ZBZ house without getting caught."

"He's right!" Beaver added when he and the other brothers arrived. "Cap and I used to sneak in this way all the time!"

"You got that right!" Cappie laughed. "It was the only way in, considering most ZBZ's wouldn't let us through the front door."

Rusty chimed in. "Hey, I got through the front door just fine thank you."

"Of course, my dear brother." Cappie wrapped his arm around Rusty. "It also helps that your sister lived in the house, now get up there!"

Cappie helped Beaver lift Rusty onto the trellis. As he climbed up, the rest of the brothers got in line. Once Rusty was up, the next brother started climbing. The two brothers stood on the balcony, waiting for the others, when they didn't start climbing, Rusty and his partner got very confused.

"What are you guys waiting for?" Rusty asked.

"Yeah, send the next guy up." Dalmatian added.

Cappie stood at the front of the large group below. "Just get downstairs and open the back gate. We'll split the guys up so it's less suspicious."

Rusty and Dalmatian nodded. They turned back toward the ZBZ house and Dalmatian tried the door. When it opened, a huge smile was plastered across both of their faces.

"You'd think after all these years somebody would've learned to lock it." Rusty walked inside.

"Oh well, not our problem!" Dalmatian laughed, following Rusty out of the girly pink and white room and down the hall.

It wasn't long before they were downstairs with the women and girls, trying to stay as out of sight as possible. With Rusty as lookout, Dalmatian snuck into the side yard and opened the back gate.

"Thanks little bro!" The alumni KT's all said as they entered the backyard.

Dalmatian looked a little concerned. "Where are the others?"

Cappie smiled. "Told you I was splitting up the guys. Your guys are probably still upstairs. Now if you'll excuse me, there's a party just waiting for me to crash it."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN =**_ Sorry I haven't updated in what seems like forever! I got stuck on a couple of my stories, including this one, and then college took over my life. History major problems LOL! Don't worry though, I've got another chapter for this written that'll be up either tomorrow or by the end of the week. Thank you guys for continuing to read my stories, even when I wasn't here! You guys are awesome!


	61. Chapter 61

"Well if it isn't Rebecca freakin Logan." Cappie said as he walked onto the back porch of the ZBZ house.

"Actually it's Rebecca Chambers now." Rebecca replied, waiting to see the reaction she'd get out of the man she once loved.

"You and Evian finally tied the knot." Cappie said, not seeming the least surprised. "Can't say I didn't see it coming; two ex-family heirs with parent issues. Sounds like a match made in heaven."

Rebecca giggled. "Evan and I _are_ made for each other. And I'll have you know we got over our family issues, sort of."

"Sort of?" Cappie was intrigued.

"We invited his parents and my parents to the wedding, but after that we decided that for now it was better for us to have our lives and for them to have theirs."

"Sounds like a good plan." Cappie continued. "But hey, you invite them and not me, what's up with that? When was this fancy cotillion and how come I didn't hear about it? I thought we were supposed to be besties!"

Rebecca argued back jokingly. "We would've invited you if we had an address to send the invitation too, or a phone number to call, even an email would've worked. You kind of went MIA for a while there, remember?"

Cappie's face dropped. He thought getting away from everything and starting new was the best idea, but now he realized, like usual, his plan wasn't exactly the best one.

"And we got married after I finished my Master's Program. It was kind of a small wedding, only about 200 people."

"200 is small?" Cappie was a bit confused.

"For a former senator's daughter and the son of a big business mogul, yes." Rebecca smiled, remembering how their families had an original guest list of over 500.

Cappie gave a small laugh. "Well I'm sorry I missed it. And I hope me missing your wedding doesn't put me on your ex-best friends list."

"Cap." Rebecca shook her head and smiled. "Don't you know me better than that? I have issues making friends, so when someone becomes my best friend, I try not to get rid of them."

Rebecca hugged Cappie. "I just hope the same goes for you. Now that you're back, I don't want to lose you again."

Cappie returned the hug. "Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere."

He flashed her his signature smile.

"Good!" Rebecca replied. "Because I know for a fact that I'm not the only one who would miss that smile if you left again."

Cappie thought about it for a minute. "I know what you mean. There's actually a few more people I need to tell that I came back from the dead. Starting with your hubbie, where is old Evie Poo?"

Rebecca smiled. "Probably still at Omega Chi. And I see you're back to being your old Cappie self."

"Wouldn't have it any other way." Cappie gave her his signature smile. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to see if I can get a decent drink in this place before heading out."

"Good luck, believe me I already tried." Rebecca rolled her eyes and laughed. "I think I'm just going to see if Evan wants to go to Dobler's later."

"I just might join you, but first I need to see how my brothers are doing at this prissy party. Did I mention how much I hate ZBZ parties?"

"Then why'd you crash?" Rebecca questioned.

"It's a party. It's the Kappa Tau way to crash all parties not held by Kappa Tau. And come on, you mean to tell me you don't hate these fancy soirees?"

"To tell you the truth, they always were a little dry." Rebecca laughed. "And don't tell Evan I told you this, but the Omega Chi parties are just as boring. Thank god KT was always there to save the day. Like last night, you and your brothers killed it on stage."

"I know!" Cappie was a little cocky. "But I couldn't have done it without the kid."

"Your kid is pretty awesome. You know who he reminds me of?"

"Casey?"

"You!" Rebecca laughed. "He's exactly like you from when you were his age. When I first met him I could've sworn I was talking to you from when we first met."

Cappie laughed when he thought about his younger self. Rebecca was right; Carson is exactly like him. The world now had two Cappie's in it, and that's exactly the way it was meant to be.

"Thanks Bex. That means a lot…" Cappie gave one last signature smile. "And on that note I think I'm going to make my presence known to some other people."

Cappie walked off the back porch and into the house. Before reaching the front door, he saw Carson making out with his ZBZ girlfriend on the staircase. Like father, like son. He hoped his son would have better luck with the Zeta Betas than he did.


End file.
